HASTA LLEGAR A ENLOQUECER
by almalaura
Summary: Edward es dado por muerto en un accidente, pero fue encerrado, despues de 12 años vuelve para vengarce y recuperar lo que es suyo. A su regreso se encuentra con que Bella se casó con Jacob y tiene un hijo. Aún así luchara por recuperar su amor.
1. Recordando

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertencen a Stephany Meyer, la historia esta basada en el Conde de Montecristo, yo solo juegue un poco con los personajes y modifique los detalles de la historia dejando solo la escencia.**

**Capitulo 1**

(Hasta llegar a enloquecer-Diego Martín).

La nariz de Edward descendía lentamente acariciando mi cuello, su aliento cálido me causaba un escalofrío que recorría mi espalda. Empezó a depositar suaves besos por toda la extensión de mi cuello, mientras sus manos sujetaban mi cintura apretándome más a él.

Mis manos se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa, y desesperada comencé a quitarlos, mientras en el proceso acariciaba su pecho, llegue al final de la línea de botones y le quite la camisa para contemplar su perfecto torso, pase mis dedos tocando las líneas que marcaban sus perfectos músculos, Edward dejo salir de su boca un suspiro, y atacó mis labios con los suyos, su aliento dulce y cálido se mezclaba con el mío, el beso era apasionado, urgente, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por todo mi cuerpo, se colaron bajo mi blusa, tocando mis pechos por encima de la tela del brassier.

Y de un solo movimiento quitó mi blusa, y rápidamente sus manos se ocuparon de mi pantalón, dejándome solo en ropa interior frente a él. Urgentemente me llevó a la cama y se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa, se posiciono entre mis piernas y comenzó a frotar su duro miembro contra mí, la sensación era deliciosa, aun cuando entre nosotros se encontrara nuestra ropa interior, podía sentir que mis bragas ya estaban húmedas.

Sus hábiles manos masajearon mis pechos, amoldándolos a sus manos. Las múltiples sensaciones que me producía su boca, sus manos, me llevaron a un punto de frenesí, de desesperación por su cuerpo que me aferré a su espalda, presionando mis dedos contra sus músculos bien trabajados, los recorrí en toda su extensión y posé mis manos sobre su suave y hermosa cabellera color cobrizo, mi cuerpo estaba desfallecido de placer, de desesperación por sentirle dentro de mí. Sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel expuesta produciendo una sensación increíble de placer.

Exhaló en el lóbulo de mi oreja dejando escapar su dulce y cálido aliento en un gemido, haciéndome estremecer. Un espasmo recorrió toda mi espina dorsal expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo acumulándose en mi bajo vientre, dando más presión de la que creí posible al nudo que se estaba formándose ahí.

Me sentí tan torpe en sus experimentadas manos, que me acercaban más a él, que me regalaban las caricias más deliciosas. Edward mordisqueo lentamente mis labios, haciéndome desear sus besos con más urgencia, haciendo que la sensación que tenia entre las piernas se volviera casi dolorosa, empezó a descender por mi cuello, por mis pechos quitándome hábilmente el brassier en el proceso, me dio leves lamidas a mis ya duros pezones, sentí la frustración crecer, quería que los metiera completamente en su boca.

-Edward, por favor-le grité con urgencia.

Me dedicó una sonrisa divertida, el sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba, y le encantaba jugar conmigo. Se relamió los labios en un gesto que me pareció excitante, y llevó su boca a donde ahora mas lo necesitaba, a mis pechos, lamia y succionaba mi pecho derecho, mientras que con una mano masajeaba mi otro pecho y luego cambio de pecho dándole la misma atención al otro.

Siguió descendiendo depositando besos en mi vientre para luego seguir su camino más abajo aun, la sensación en mi vientre bajo me tenía desesperada, casi desquiciada, lo necesitaba urgentemente para que calmara esta sensación, lentamente con sus dientes comenzó a bajar mis bragas, hasta que se deshizo de mi molesta ropa interior.

Un segundo después sus bóxer ya también estaban en el suelo y volvió a acercarse a mí, besando apasionadamente mis labios, que tenían mucha sed de él.

Mis manos no dejaban de acariciar sus músculos, me deshacía ante ellos, era simplemente perfecto. Edward me tomo por la espalda pegándome más a su cuerpo, deje escapar un gemido al sentir un espasmo en mi bajo vientre. Era tan irresistible este hombre que con solo un contacto de su cuerpo lograba una sensación tan exquisita.

-Te amo—me dijo entre jadeos, sus manos fueron a mis caderas, las tomó fuertemente y sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo en mí, soltó un gruñido animal en el acto, haciéndome gritar ante el placer de sentirlo dentro de mí.

Me sonrió seductoramente al escucharme gritar. Sentí como la sangre se iba a mi rostro, imagine que estaría roja como un tomate. Su sonrisa se extendió más aún. Una de sus manos fue a mi mejilla acariciándola, y sin si quiera esperármelo, dio una estocada, fuerte y profunda, me hizo estremecer, y comenzó a embestirme con una potencia y energía increíble, me hacía perderme en las mil una sensaciones, dejándome como una tonta sin poder articular palabra en sus brazos, solo su nombre se escapaba de mis labios en una especie de suplica para que no parara. Él emitía gruñidos cada vez que se enterraba en mi, sonidos tan sensuales, que me hacían excitarme más de lo que creía posible.

Levantó mis piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros, la sensación era increíblemente placentera, podía sentirlo todavía más adentro de mí.

-Ed…Edward—muy apenas podía pronunciar las palabras.

-Dime amor—dijo entre un jadeo.

-Ma….mas ra…pido—Apenas había terminado de pronunciar las palabras, cuando Edward frenético aceleró el ritmo yo ya no era capaz de soportar tanto éxtasis, me sentía embriagada en su dulce aroma, me sentía consumida ante tanto placer.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado, jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, con tal de conseguir un poco de aire, sentía que me quemaba en el interior, un delicioso fuego en mi bajo vientre se hacía cada vez más grande. Edward gruñó exquisitamente, la presión en mi intimidad aumentaba, me sentía que estaba a la orilla de un precipicio, y tenía la urgencia de dejarme caer, pero aun no podía, la sensación de placer me nublaba los sentidos, hasta que….no pude mas y sentí un espasmo de una magnitud increíble, el orgasmo me envolvió de manera increíble que sentí explotar en sus brazos. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en mi rostro. Mi intimidad palpitaba ardiente ante la sensación.

Edward comenzó a embestirme con más potencia, tocando lo más profundo, se introdujo con más fuerza, casi violento que gemí de placer, no podía creérmelo, de nuevo una presión se empezó a formar en mi bajo vientre.

-P-por dios, Edward- gemí

Me dedico un sonrisa torcida, tan sensual, pero no se detuvo, continuó con sus embestidas, me estaba volviendo loca, ya no sabía dónde estaba, solo me importaba él. Bajó mis piernas de sus hombros y me embistió en otro ángulo, imposiblemente más placentero, los dos soltamos un jadeo ante la nueva sensación, al momento yo no pude mas, dejándome envolver por el orgasmo, entonces Edward gimió de placer, y sentí su liquido caliente llenándome.

Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor se dejo caer sobre mí, aun dentro de mí, posando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, diciéndonos palabras de adoración, hasta que los dos pudimos recuperar el aliento. No podía pensar coherentemente.

Después de unos minutos se separo un poco de mí, me dedicó una de sus sonrisas que me encantan y salió de mi interior…

La sensación de vacío fue la que me despertó de mi sueño. Mis ojos se abrieron viendo solamente oscuridad, respire ahogadamente, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra. La palpitación de mi intimidad hizo que recordara mi sueño, haciendo que las lagrimas comenzaran a descender por mis mejillas. Mi rostro inmediatamente se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama, y ahí estaba él, mi esposo. La luna reflejaba un poco de su luz sobre sus cabellos negros y su hermosa piel color cobriza.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Denme su opinion, es importante. Gracias.**


	2. Volar sin alas

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertencen a Stephany Meyer, la historia esta basada en el Conde de Montecristo, yo solo juegue un poco con los personajes y modifique los detalles de la historia dejando solo la escencia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Mi esposo dormía tranquilamente, con su piel cobriza y su cabello negro. No se parecían en nada al hombre con el que soñaba casi todas las noches, se había vuelto casi una tortura al principio, pero ahora ya era cosa de todos los días, lo que parecía que dolería por siempre ya casi se desvanecía, mi corazón se había entumecido ante el dolor.

Suspiré sonoramente y volví a intentar dormirme.

z

z

z

z

-¿Mamá?—podía escuchar su voz a lo lejos-¿Mamá?

Abrí los ojos, la luz me segó un instante para luego encontrarme con un par de hermosos ojos verdes, su sonrisa se hizo enorme. Di un profundo suspiro y volví a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Mamá!—gritó mi hermoso ángel. Sonreí

-Está bien, está bien, ya desperté—le dije, quitándome las cobijas y sentándome a la orilla de la cama. —Listó, ahora dígame señor que se le antoja desayunar. — palmee la cama para que se sentara a un lado mío.

-¿Qué tal unos hotcakes?—y me dedico una sonrisa torcida, igual a la de su padre, me perdí unos momentos en mis pensamientos, era difícil vivir sin el amor de mi vida, y más teniendo a su hijo que era su viva imagen todos los días frente a mí. Por un lado era un consuelo, pero por otro lado, era muy difícil seguir.

-Yo voto por los hotcakes—la voz de Jacob sonó en mi espalda.

-Genial, somos dos contra una—le dijo mi hijo a mi esposo, los dos chocaron sus palmas, y esperaron mi respuesta. Les sonreí a los dos, y me levante con rumbo a la cocina.

Era genial ver que mi familia funcionaba como debería ser, Jacob era como un padre para mi hijo, cuando Edward desapareció, todo parecía que se iba venir abajo, mi mundo se había derrumbado, por un lado, no perdía la esperanza de que lo encontraran, pero después de un tiempo, me hice a la idea de que había muerto.

Edward y Jacob se habían enlistado en el ejercito juntos, eran los mejores amigos, estaban estudiando piloto aviador, en una ocasión los mandaron a una zona de práctica, habían diseñado una nueva nave, y como Edward y Jacob eran los mejores pilotos, iban a ser los primeros, junto con otros tres, en probar si la nave era segura; pues no lo era, el avión donde iban se estrelló, Jacob fue uno de los que sobrevivió, pero Edward nunca apareció.

_-Prométeme que volverás-le pedí a Edward, tenía un mal presentimiento._

_-Claro que volveré niña tonta-su voz salió melodiosa y aterciopelada-Te amo, nunca te dejaría, eres mi vida._

_-No quiero que te vayas Edward, no puedes decir que te enfermaste o algo así.-Le suplique_

_-Sólo serán unos días amor, todo estará bien._

_Me besó con ternura y devoción, yo hundí mis dedos en aquellos cabellos cobrizos y me pegue más a su cuerpo, profundizando el beso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones._

_Sabía que era estúpido estar así, pero no podía evitarlo, anteriormente Edward se había ido por mucho más tiempo y no me había puesto de esta manera, y ahora que solo serían un par de días, no podía soportarlo._

_-Te lo juro, volveré-me dijo contra mis labios._

_-y yo te esperaré-le dije quedito._

_-Mas te vale que sea así-me dijo juguetonamente. Mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me encantaban._

_Me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, y subió al autobús junto con Jacob, los dos agitaron su mano para despedirse de mí._

_-Te amo!-le grité, cuando vi que el autobús comenzó a avanzar._

_-Yo también te amo-me grito con una enorme sonrisa._

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Edward.

Al principio era tan extraño continuar, en un mundo donde no existía el, era como querer respirar debajo del mar, sentía que me ahogaba del dolor, nunca me hubiera imaginado un mundo sin su voz, estaba prácticamente viviendo sin corazón. El corazón me dolía como si encajaran en él mil agujas, ahora este roto corazón se estaba congelando después de haber estado ardiendo con el fuego de sus besos, de sus caricias. La desesperación silenciosa en mi interior iba creciendo más y más. Era tan extraño estar así, era tan difícil de pensar que nada sería igual, era tan extraño despertar cada mañana y querer volver a comenzar, pero cada día dolía mas, era tan difícil de soñar, de planear en el futuro, donde yo sabía que ya no estaría. Nunca. Él jamás volvería a estar conmigo.

Jacob, estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, y después cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, Jacob se hizo cargo de mi hijo, él se fue ganando poco a poco mi cariño hasta que al final terminamos juntos.

Mi hijo, Edward Anthony, todos le llamaban Anthony o Tony, suponía yo que era para no lastimarme al recordarme demasiado a su padre, mi hijo no sabía sobre eso, él pensaba que su padre era Jacob, no quería que sufriera nada, Alice, la hermana de Edward, Esme y Carlisle, sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo en ningún momento de mi matrimonio con Jacob, y menos que a mi hijo se le ocultara quien era su padre, pero al final terminaron por aceptarlo, ellos eran como unos tíos para mi hijo, él los quería mucho, pero él pensaba que sólo eran nuestros amigos; Alice decía, que Edward algún día aparecería y no le gustaría nada saber que su novia hubiera terminado casada con su mejor amigo. Aparte a ella nunca le gustó Jacob, "tenía malas vibras" según ella. Pero todo estaba bien y así quería que se quedara.

Al principio, tener intimidad con Jacob fue demasiado doloroso, sentía que traicionaba a Edward, pero ahora se había convertido en un acto automatizado, en donde solo disfrutaba él. Yo no podía disfrutarlo, solo con Edward había podido sentir lo que era hacer el amor, de ahí en más, todo parecía frio.

-¿A quién me parezco?—la pregunta de Anthony me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-A nosotros por su puesto, somos tus padres—contesto Jacob.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?—quise saber.

-Es que Erick, me dijo que no me parecía a ustedes, me dijo que yo tenía los ojos verdes y ustedes no, y que mi pelo era de un color muy raro, y que mis facciones… no sé, me dijo que no me parecía, que lo único que tenía era el color de piel de mi mama y nada más.

-Lo que pasa corazón, es que no necesariamente te tienes que parecer a nosotros, te pareces a nuestra familia, por ejemplo, un abuelo mío, que ya murió tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo de tu color—otra mentira pensé—así que te pareces a él. —Anthony pareció satisfecho, Jacob solo me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, y volvimos a desayunar tranquilamente.


	3. Comenzando la Venganza

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertencen a Stephany Meyer, la historia esta basada en el Conde de Montecristo, yo solo juegue un poco con los personajes y modifique los detalles de la historia dejando solo la escencia.**

**Capitulo 3**

Edward POV

Abrí los ojos cuando escuche la rejilla abrirse, voltee mi rostro a la puerta, y ahí estaba el desayuno del día. Con mucho tedio me levanté del suelo, que se había convertido en mi cama, para tomar el plato.

_Otra vez arroz_ pensé, no sé ni porque me sorprendía, siempre era arroz. Antes hubiera dado todo porque ese arroz se convirtieran, en no se… ¿huevos?, lo que sea, tenía demasiados años comiendo arroz, ya no sabía a nada. Antes podía imaginarme comiendo huevo, se me hacia agua la boca en sólo pensarlo, pero cada vez, cada día se me iba olvidando a que sabían las cosas, llegue a un punto en que ya ni me imaginaba comiendo otra cosa, porque ya no las recordaba. Solo ingería la comida para no morirme de hambre.

Agarré mi navaja y marque otra línea en la pared, llevaba encerrado cerca de 12 años.

Caminé hacia mi compañero y lo moví para que tomara su desayuno.

— Levántate viejo, tu desayuno está listo—él se había convertido en un gran amigo, me había enseñado muchísimas cosas mientras estuvimos encerrados.

El había sido encerrado por asuntos políticos, me había contado de su vida, incluso me había dicho su plan para recuperar su vida, si es que lograba salir de aquí, era un hombre poderoso, de gran fortuna, él me había enseñado sobre sus negocios, sobre el poder y política, pero de nada me serviría si no lograba salir de aquí, nunca supe el por qué me metieron aquí, pero si sabía quién lo había hecho.

Jacob

Era el único que sabía que estaba aquí, y nunca ha hecho nada porque me saquen, era precisamente él, el que se suponía que era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, él era quien me había encerrado. Pero la pregunta era el porqué.

Durante todos estos años había acumulado rabia, enojo, frustración y tristeza en mi corazón, hasta el punto de que ya ni lo sentía latir, me había convertido en un ser frio, helado. El objetivo de todos estos sentimientos era Jacob, lo mataría cuando lo viera. Aún recuerdo su cara de burla antes de que se fuera dejándome solo aquí.

_Lo último que recordaba era que al último los motores dejaron de funcionar aparentemente de la nada y comenzamos a caer, luego siguió el agua helada, parecía que me cortaba en mil heridas el cuerpo de lo helada que se encontraba, era de noche por lo que el mar se veía inmenso a mi alrededor, pero logré localizarlo, Jacob se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de dónde yo me encontraba, nade hasta él para ayudarlo. Él siempre había sido como mi hermano pequeño, siempre trate de protegerlo ante todo._

_-Todo está bien Jacob, aquí estoy—lo tome del brazo, el correspondió a mi gesto aferrándose más a mí, en su rostro estaba pintada una mueca de terror, de miedo._

_-Moriremos, esto no debía ser así, no se supone que sería así—gritaba mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía por el frio._

_-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. —traté de tranquilizarlo._

_-NO!—me gritó deshaciendo mi agarre—no lo entiendes! No salió conforme a lo planeado, no se supone que sería así—me gritó desesperado. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía._

_Una luz me cegó completamente, el sonido de unas aspas girando me indicaron que se trataba de un helicóptero, se encontraba sobre nuestras cabezas, y de pronto un estruendo se escucho, y lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor horrible en el pecho, algo me lo había atravesado, después todo se volvió negro._

_-Por fin…-escuche levemente la voz de Jacob, desvaneciéndose a lo lejos._

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_El dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, quería despertar pero los parpados me pesaban demasiado, luche hasta que pude abrirlos un poco para luego cerrarlos inmediatamente por que había demasiada luz. Volví a intentarlo._

_Lo primero que noté fue una figura que se encontraba delante de mí, sentado en una especie de banco. Mi vista comenzó a hacerse más clara hasta que pude reconocer al hombre que se encontraba ahí, era Jacob, sus hombros estaban hundidos y tenía la cabeza baja. Nos encontrábamos en una especie de cuarto, donde todo era de piedra, las paredes, el piso…era una especie de fuerte, de mi lado derecho en lo más alto de la pared se encontraba una pequeña ventana en forma de circulo con barrotes incrustados, por ahí es donde entraba los rayos fuertes del sol, se podía escuchar como golpeaban las olas contra la pared en el exterior, y el olor a sal me lleno los sentidos._

_-Estas bien hermano—la voz me salió rasposa, Jacob voltio a verme. Su rostro era de incredulidad y de enojo._

_-Sigues vivo—dijo sorprendido._

_-Soy duro de matar—se lo dije en tono divertido, quería bromear con él para quitarle ese mal humor._

_-Ya me doy cuenta— dijo... ¿Molesto?_

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso?—le pregunté_

_-Nos han encerrado—su voz era baja que apenas pude escucharle._

_-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿No te han dicho nada?—trate de incorporarme, tenía una venda por todo el torso. Mi camisa estaba rota y me había quedado sin zapatos._

_-No, solo nos encerraron—parecía que veía a un punto especifico de la puerta, como si quisiera derrumbarla con la mirada._

_-¡Jacob Black!—gritó un hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Jacob parecía que tenía un resorte, por que inmediatamente se paró y llego a la puerta._

_-Soy yo!—le gritó en respuesta Jacob._

_La puerta se abrió, había un hombre bastante grande y musculoso, iba vestido con un tipo de uniforme azul, su piel era morena, más obscura que la de Jacob, su rostro reflejaba una edad de unos 48 años, las arrugas de su frente y sus ojos entrecerrados daban un poco de temor._

_-Lo siento hubo una confusión—le dijo el hombre a Jacob en un tono de voz dócil, una voz que contrastaba totalmente con su apariencia física. —Lo está esperado una lancha para llevarlo a casa._

_-¡Vaya! después de ¡¿Cuánto? ¡¿13 horas?—le grito Jacob con las manos alzadas como símbolo de desesperación. -¡Ustedes SI que son eficientes!—y comenzó a salir por la puerta, al ver que ya se iba, como pude me levante, el guardia vio lo que me proponía y saltó para detenerme._

_-¡TU! ¡QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS!—Me gritó apuntándome con su dedo regordete._

_-¡Jacob!, dile a este hombre que yo estoy contigo—le dije a Jacob, el hombre se voltio para darle la cara a Jacob. Jacob me miro por un largo rato para después ver al guardia._

_-Quiero que lo dejen encerrado, y la única forma en que saldrá de aquí es muerto—había pronunciado esa frase lenta y suavemente, como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño pequeño. Me quedé helado ante sus palabras. Después comencé a reír nerviosamente._

_-Estas bromeando verdad—dije entre risas, el me contesto con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente salió de ahí y el guardia iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Jacob me gritó._

_-¡Disfruta tu estancia aquí Edward!—dijo de manera divertida para después soltar una carcajada y la puerta se cerró completamente._

_-¡JACOB!—grité con la mayor fuerza que tenía. Después hubo solo silencio._

Seguí moviendo al viejo, pero no reaccionó, al final me di cuenta de que había muerto, grite desesperado al guardia, pero fue ahí donde encontré mi oportunidad para escapar. Después del desayuno, salí al descanso, pero volví a la celda, tratando de que nadie me viera, tomé el cuerpo de mi amigo, que ya había sido examinado por los doctores para declarar oficialmente su muerte y fue envuelto en una tela y amarrado; y lo escondí—sabia que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero creo que él hubiera preferido que escapará a que me quedara aquí—así que cuando el cadáver estuvo escondido, regrese a la celda, me envolví en las cobijas y como pude me amarré.

Pasó cerca de una hora aproximadamente cuando sentí que me movían, primero eran unos brazos, pensé que eran los guardias, para después aventarme a un lugar, por el olor salado, supe que estábamos en el mar, y después, sentí el agua helada, esperé un poco hasta que sentí que se alejaron, empecé a desatarme, y lo logré. Podía ver la extensión del mar, cerca estaba una playa y a lo lejos se veía un edificio que parecían ruinas, pero sabía que esa había sido mi prisión, frenéticamente nade a la orilla, pronto me vengaría.

o

o

o

o

Marque el número que Eleazar me había hecho aprender de memoria.

-Diga—la voz en el auricular se escuchaba amenazante.

-Necesito hablar con Jasper—

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Dígale que Eleazar me mando cobrar el favor que le debe—se hizo un silencio. Eleazar me había dicho que si no lograba salir de la cárcel, me encargaría a mí su plan de venganza contra los traidores que lo habían encerrado. Jasper jugaba un lugar estratégico en este plan, años atrás Eleazar le había salvado la vida, escondiéndolo de los narcotraficantes que lo buscaban, ahora era su turno devolver el favor, pero también lo utilizaría para mis fines. Sería una venganza doble.

-¿Quién es usted?—esta vez era una voz diferente, _Jasper_ pensé.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, Eleazar me envía, lo necesito.

-Eleazar no me ha dicho nada sobre usted.

-Eleazar está muerto.

-Entonces ya no tengo deuda, la deuda era con él, no con usted—la voz sonaba fría. Al menos esperaba un pequeño titubeo al saber que su salvador había muerto.

-Eleazar me contó todo, si no quiere que vaya con las personas equivocadas y de indicios de su localización, es mejor que me ayude—sentencie. Eleazar me había contado todo, él presentía que no lograría salir de ahí, pero me había encargado su misión, y con eso todos los nombres, localización y puntos débiles de las personas correctas. De las personas que me ayudarían a lograr su plan contra su familia, contra su mujer, ella había sido la traicionera.

-Bien, si sabe dónde encontrarme, lo espero—colgó. Sonreí, el tipo realmente pensaba que no sabía donde localizarlo. Pero la verdad es que ya tenía todo el plan en la cabeza. Eleazar y yo habíamos tenido muchos años en planearlo, previendo cualquier eventualidad, todo estaba cubierto.

Seguí caminando por las calles, los puestos de chucherías se encontraban a los dos lados de la calle, buscaba un lugar donde quedarme a dormir, se supone que por estos lugares debería haber una posada llamada, "La noche eterna" ahí trabajaba, una mujer, rubia, hermosa, llamada Rosalie ella me ayudaría a encontrar a otra.

Un puesto me llamo la atención, vendía collares y anillos, había un collar que se asemejaba al que le había regalado a Bella el día de su cumpleaños, de piedra ónix, largo, se lo había puesto una vez con un vestido blanco con reflejos dorados, que hacía ver su piel aun mas blanca, pero dándole un brillo encantador, su cabello caoba caía en ondas por sus hombros, sus hermosos ojos chocolate me miraban perdiéndome por completo en ella, deseándola.

_Eran los 15 años de Alice, ella misma había organizado toda la fiesta, y por supuesto también se había tomado el tiempo de escogernos los trajes a todos, incluso a Bella le había comprado un vestido, que según ella, era perfecto para Bella. Me encontraba afuera de la casa de Charlie, esperándola recargado en mi volvo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió._

_Ya eran las 9pm así que lo único que daba luz en esa penumbra, era la luz procedente de la casa de Charlie, un faro que había en la esquina. Pero parecía que Bella brillaba como si todos los reflectores estuvieran dándole a ella. Su exquisita figura estaba envuelta en un vestido blanco con toques dorados, largo, su piel aunque parecía aun más pálida, parecía de porcelana, el collar de ónix que le había regalado le quedaba perfectamente. Era simplemente hermosa. Recorrí el espacio que había entre nosotros por simple impulso._

_Cuando estuve cerca la admiré un poco más, ella se sonrojo ante mi mirada enardecida._

_-¿Edward?—su voz dulce me llamó, la mire a los ojos, solo para lograr que se sonrojara más aun. Sonreí al ver que había tenido éxito._

_-Te vez encantadora—le dije, ella sonrió._

_-Y tú te vez imposiblemente guapo—su voz salía temerosa._

_-¿En serio?—le pregunte juguetonamente— ¿Te gusto?—le pregunté, ella sonrió y solo asintió._

_-¿Considerarías entonces no llegar a la fiesta y perdernos por ahí?—le dije en tono sugerente, y mordí mis labios para reprimir la tentación de besarla y hacerla mía aquí y ahora._

_-Alice nos encontraría_

_-Tienes razón, vamos—la guie al auto._

_Durante la fiesta no deje de mirarla, no la perdí de vista ni un solo instante, parecía un ángel caminando entre la gente, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, se veía tan dulce, tan hermosa, tan sensual. Sus finas y suaves curvas me tentaban a cada instante, hasta que en un punto de la fiesta, cuando todos ya estaban cansados y se sentaban para tener las últimas conversaciones antes de despedirse, tome a Bella por la mano y la jale conmigo y nos dirigimos atrás. Había un baño de servicio, odiaba hacerle esto a ella, pero realmente ya no lo soportaba._

_-¿A dónde vamos amor?—no respondí a su pregunta, solo camine más rápido, y nos metimos al baño, le puse seguro._

_-Ed—no la deje terminar cuando ya la estaba besando, deje que mis manos vagaran por todo su cuerpo, y acerque mi excitación a su cuerpo, quería que sintiera como es que me tenía, apenas y la roce, gimió deliciosamente contra mi boca._

_La tome por la cintura y la subí a la mesa que estaba ahí con productos de limpieza y franelas._

_-Perdón amor por tenerte en este lugar, pero ya no aguantaba. Mira como me tienes—le dije tomando una de sus manos y colocándola en mi excitación._

_Ella solo mordió su labio y sonrió un poco. _Acaso podría ser más deseable_, pensé_

_Comencé a bersar nuevamente sus labios para después bajar a su cuello. Nuestra respiración se había vuelto irregular. Comencé a subir su vestido acariciando a mi paso la suave piel de sus piernas, cuando llegue al centro de entre sus piernas, un sonido nada humano salió de mi garganta. Estaba húmeda, estaba lista para mí._

_Rápidamente hice a un lado un poco de la tela de su ropa interior, baje el cierre de mi pantalón y la penetré, de un solo movimiento y preciso._

_Su cavidad era tan suave y cálida, solo pude penetrarla una, otra y otra vez, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, traté de callarlos con besos._

_Nunca lo habíamos hecho de esa manera, siempre había sido un acto de amor, donde despacio acariciaba cada parte que estuviera tapizada por su deliciosa piel, hasta que suavemente nos fundíamos en uno solo._

_Pero esta vez no era de esa manera, esta vez era pura necesidad, pasión. Podía ver en sus ojos que ella también lo deseaba._

_Comencé acariciar su clítoris, su respiración se acelero._

_-Edward—gimió mi nombre contra mi boca._

_Sus paredes de su deliciosa cavidad comenzaron a cerrarse, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, había tenido su orgasmo. Frenético comencé a penetrarla más fuerte y profundo sólo necesite cuatro estocadas mas para competir contra sus jadeos con pequeños gruñidos que salían de mi garganta._

_-Eres mi vida—le dije una vez que nos habíamos recuperado._

_-Tu eres mi todo—dijo dedicándome una sonrisa._

_Ella acomodo su ropa interior, y yo solo cerré el cierre de mi pantalón, para salir como si nada a la fiesta que casi llegaba a su fin._

Su aroma a fresas me llegó de repente, sacudí un poco mi cabeza. Mi mente a veces me jugaba bromas.

El pensar en ella siempre dolía, mas porque tenía que ubicarme en la realidad, había pasado muchísimo tiempo, ella debió de seguir con su vida hace mucho tiempo, probablemente ahora estaría casada y con hijos, y yo estaba preparado para enfrentar esa realidad, bueno al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

Seguí caminando hasta que encontré el lugar buscado, se trataba de una construcción antigua, de tres pisos. Había un pequeño letrero de madera que indicaba que era el lugar correcto, me adentre en él. Había mesas de madera por todo el lugar, y al fondo una pequeña cantina, la gente del lugar me miraba con curiosidad.

Una chica rubia apareció al fondo, era alta, su cabello rubio ondulado le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules eran hipnotizantes, su boca era color rojo intenso, hermosa. Me acerque, ella inmediatamente sintió mi proximidad, se alejo un poco mirando a todos lados.

-Tú debes ser Rosalie

La impresión de su rostro me hizo sonreír-¿Qué quiere?

-Eleazar me hablo de ti, ¿podemos hablar a solas?—mi voz era un susurro, pude ver en su rostro que había entendido. Se dio la vuelta y me pidió que la siguiera.

Llegamos a un pequeño cuarto del segundo piso, en cuanto estuve adentro empecé a hablar.

-Vayamos al grano, necesito localizar a Emmett

-Y por qué debería decirte donde esta—contesto en tono altanero. Sonreí.

-Sabes que de todos modos vendrá, si te pongo en peligro Emmett vendrá por ti—la tomé por la cintura e inmovilice sus manos y roce un poco su cuello con mi navaja.

-Yo a Emmett le importó un comino, porque diablos arriesgaría su seguridad sólo por venir a rescatarme.

-Yo sé que él te ama, más de lo que tú lo sabes, así que por favor no me hagas hacer esto por el lado malo, mejor di las cosas, y así todos nos llevaremos bien. —le susurré al oído. Al instante la puerta se derribó, dejando a la vista a un hombre de tamaño descomunal, podía leer la ira en su rostro, y lo adiviné, ese debía ser Emmett. Sonreí. —Genial, la persona que buscaba.

-Suéltala ahora mismo—gritó. La solté, Rosalie corrió a los brazos de Emmett.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor—le dije. El me miro y se rió.

-Y tú quien eres para creerte con la autoridad

-Eleazar me mandó—sentencie. Su rostro reflejaba incredulidad.

-¿Tu sabes donde esta?—preguntó interesado.

-Murió—mi voz se escucho muy débil, pero me había escuchado. Tragó saliva sonoramente—Y yo sé quiénes son sus asesinos—sus ojos se posaron en los míos impresionado, sabía que buscaba respuestas en mis ojos, no sé qué era lo que había encontrado, pero por su expresión sabía que me ayudaría-¿Me ayudaras?—su rostro se mantuvo neutral. Un silencio crepuscular se hizo presenté, después de un minuto, me ofreció su mano, como tregua. Estreché su mano. Sonreí. Las cosas estaban saliendo como lo planeado, y más rápido de lo que pensé.

o

o

o

o

-Estas seguro que Jasper nos ayudará—Emmett se removía intranquilo en su asiento mientras nos dirigíamos al escondite de Jasper.

-Lo hará, créeme.

-Es uno de los estrategas más poderosos, no puedo creer que Eleazar supiera donde localizarlo, bueno ya nada me sorprende.

Cada vez nos acercábamos mas a un pequeño rancho. Cuando nos encontrábamos a pocos metros de ahí, los guardias nos interceptaron en dos Jeeps, uno de cada lado, con unas ametralladoras que lucían muy amenazantes.

-¿Qué quieren?—Unos de los guardias nos gritó.

-Buscamos a tu Jefe—gritó Emmett –dile que el Sr. Edward Cullen—me señalo a mí—quiere verlo.

Uno de los guardias tomó el radio y comunicó nuestro mensaje. Momentos después la puerta principal se abrió.

-Está bien, el señor los espera—Emmett arrancó el auto y entramos al rancho, los guardias nos escoltaron hasta la puerta.

Debo decir que tal vez por fuera se viera como un lugar sencillo, pero por dentro era otra cosa, el recibidor parecía todo un palacio, los sillones eran rojos. Sabía, por lo que Eleazar me había contado, que Jasper era estrafalario, pero no me imaginaba en que magnitud.

Las puertas laterales, que parecían hechas de oro, se abrieron dejando ver a una figura, alta, delgada, su cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos azules y un rostro pasivo; nos levantamos para recibirlo, sus ojos se posaron en Rosalie primero, después en Emmett y por ultimo en mi.

-No creí que pudieras localizarme—confesó, invitándonos, con un gesto con su mano, a tomar asiento nuevamente. El tomó el asiento que estaba frente a nosotros.

—Se todo lo que debo saber—dije confiado.

-Y dime, en que te puedo ayudar—su voz sonaba tranquila, pacifica, como si sólo estuviéramos tomando una taza de té.

-Necesito tu ayuda para llevar a cabo una venganza, conozco a los traidores, quienes encerraron a Eleazar en la cárcel.

-Yo sé quiénes son—me sonrió, y se puso hacia delante sosteniéndose con los codos en las rodillas—o debo decir quién—sonrió—la razón por la que sigo soltero es por la misma razón, su esposa de Eleazar fue la parte medular para la trampa, ¿Quién iba desconfiar de la mujer que amas?, solo los débiles—la última frase, pareció que la dijo mas para él que para nosotros. Y yo sabía el porqué.

-También tengo una venganza personal—solté, sus ojos se engancharon con los míos—una venganza que a ti también te interesa.

-Dime

-Conozco a quien te traicionó—su rostro no se inmutó—todo está involucrado con todo, solo unos cuantos conocen la cárcel donde nos mantuvieron a Eleazar y a mí encerrados. Por lo que todos se encubren mutuamente. —Él solo asintió señal de que me escuchaba, proseguí. — Aro, junto con Billy Black, idearon todo para derrocarte, pusieron a toda tu gente en tu contra y por supuesto, involucraron a María en este asunto—a pesar de que su rostro parecía neutral, podía ver en los ojos de Jasper que la ira que había en él era grande. Aro había mandado a Félix, para que lo ayudara a averiguar los puntos débiles de Jasper, Félix se involucro con María, y esta cayo rápidamente en sus brazos, al final ella terminó diciéndole en donde podía encontrar a Jasper, quienes eran sus aliados y cuáles eran sus planes. Así fue como cayó Jasper, y la razón por la cual se tuvo que ocultar. María lo había traicionado.

—Jasper, Aro es la mente de todo esto, él quiere quedarse con todo el poder, Eleazar estaba en su camino, él sabía que Eleazar era con el mayor poder político, los gobernantes confiaban en él, y hacían lo que él decía, por un lado, porque te tenía a ti, como su estratega y a Emmett como su fuerza. Aro utilizó a Billy Black para derrocarte, y teniéndote a ti bajo control, todo lo demás era sencillo, ya que Eleazar se había quedado prácticamente sólo—Eso fue lo que prácticamente sucedió, ya que él huyo después con su esposa, pero él no sabía que ella tenía un romance con Demetri, mano derecha de Aro, por lo cual, al igual que Jasper terminaron por encontrarlo y encerrándolo.

-¿Te das cuenta?...de esa manera nos podemos vengarnos de todos, todos salimos ganando, porque todos obedecen a uno solo. Eleazar quería vengarse de Aro y Demetri, y tu de María y Félix. Si logramos derribar a Aró, todo lo demás caerá por su propio peso.

-Y tú que ganas, yo nunca había escuchado tu nombre, tu de quien te quieres vengar

-Mi asunto es con el hijo de Billy Black, Jacob. La razón por la cual no habías escuchado mi nombre, es porque yo no estaba involucrado en todo esto, hasta ahora.

-¿Jacob Black?...lo conozco—rió un poco—Billy realmente se siente muy decepcionado de su hijo, el niño no parece tener las agallas para estar en este mundo—me sonrió— ¿fue él que te mandó encerrar?—asentí-¿Y cuál fue la razón?

-Es lo que voy a averiguar… ¿Estas dentro?—me sonrió.

-Cuentas conmigo—dijo ofreciéndome su mano, la estreche. —Y ustedes dos, que lio tienen metido en este asunto. —Jasper se dirigió a Emmett y Rosalie.

-Eleazar era como un padre para mí, así que hare cualquier cosa para vengar su muerte—La ira de Emmett se escuchaba en lo dura de su voz. Jasper asintió comprendiendo las razones de Emmett, sencillas pero poderosas, inmediatamente observó a Rosalie—Ella es mi mujer, viene conmigo—dijo Emmett a ver que Jasper observaba con detenimiento a Rosalie.

-Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser una verdadera amenaza, hacen débiles a los más fuertes.

-La necesitamos—lo corté—ella nos llevara con Tanya Denalí, ella nos armará todo el escenario para llegar, tanto Aro como todos sus achichincles no conocen a Emmett, ni a Rosalie y Tanya, ellos van a ser nuestros ojos. Nosotros actuaremos por las sombras, no sabrán ni por donde les llegó el golpe—Jasper sonrió.

Sonreí, mi venganza pronto se llevaría a cabo, Jacob terminaría rogándome porque no lo matara.

* * *

**¿LES HA GUSTADO? DEJENME REVIEWS PARA SABER SUS OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS O SUGERENCIAS. GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	4. Cegado por los Celos

**************Hola!.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, los tomé mucho en cuenta, ya tengo el sig cap. así que decidí subirlo de una vez, esta cortito.**

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertencen a Stephany Meyer.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Cegado por los Celos.**

-No puede ser que esté haciendo esto por ti—Tanya le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Rosalie, mientras estrechaba mi mano, en señal de que nos ayudaría. Rosalie solo le dedico una sonrisa — ¿Y se puede saber con qué fondos vamos a realizar todo esto?—esta vez preguntó dirigiéndose a mí, clavándome su mirada. Aquellos ojos de color gris me observaban detenidamente. Los demás se me quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Sonreí, sabía que ninguno había pensado en ese detalle.

-Ya lo tengo resuelto—dije con suficiencia. Eleazar también me había dado las claves para acceder a toda su fortuna, ahora era más rico de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

-Entonces manos a la obra—Tanya me sonrió de una manera, que se podría interpretar mas como un coqueteo que como otra cosa. Esto prometía ser interesante.

Una semana después, ya nos encontrábamos en nuestra nueva casa. Tanya había hecho un trabajo excelente, la casa quedaba a un lado de donde vivía Jacob. Al parecer se había casado y tenía un hijo, yo mismo me encargaría que su descendencia lo despreciara.

La casa era enorme. En el sótano, se encontraba todo el armamento de Emmett y un cuarto donde se plantearían las estrategias a seguir. Se contrataron muchos hombres para que sirvieran como guardaespaldas, unos vigilaban la casa, otros cada uno de nosotros y otros se encargaría de seguir y vigilar muy de cerca a Aro, Billy y Jacob. Los demás caerían por su propio peso.

-No deberías salir todavía—la voz de Tanya me detuvo en la puerta.

-Traigo una gorra, lentes y una sudadera de capucha, ¿habrá alguien quien pueda identificarme de esta manera?—dije con un toque de sarcasmo—Todos piensan que estoy muerto, solo quiero ver a mis padres—dije con una mirada de súplica. Le sonreí como sabia que a ella le gustaba.

-Está bien—Tanya me sonrió y siguió supervisando la mudanza.

Estaba apenas saliendo de la casa cuando la vi.

El aire se fue de mis pulmones, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho al reconocerla. Lo primero que noté fue su sonrojo que siempre la acompañaba. El resto de su piel era tan pálida como siempre, pero ahora no tenía ese color cremoso que la caracterizaba, ahora era un pálido enfermizo, mi cabeza inmediatamente reprodujo el pensamiento egoísta de que tal vez era porque me extrañaba.

Era un poco más alta, su cabello le llegaba a la cintura, seguía ondulado y de ese hermoso color caoba, su figura era exquisita. _¿Cuánto la había echado de menos?_ Su ausencia me había dejado un enorme hueco en mi pecho, pero ahora con solo mirarla podía sentirme lleno en todos los sentidos.

Empecé a sentir en mis manos un cosquilleo, realmente quería correr hacía ella y estrecharla entre mis brazos, el fuego que recorría mis dedos se estaba poniendo peor, Quería correr y abrazarla. Quería besarla, besar cada centímetro de ella.

Sería imposible explicar los múltiples sentimientos que se apoderaron de mi en ese instante, primero la sorpresa, después la adoración, el amor que sentía por ella, aunque según yo me había mentalizado para que la realidad no me golpeara, aun seguía amándola con locura. Ella era solo mía, no me importaba si estuviera casada ahorita, yo sabía que haría todo por tenerla a mi lado, movería cielo, mar y tierra para que volviera a ser solo mía.

Y después llego el odio, uno que opaco totalmente el anterior sentimiento, era tan grande, que creí explotar, mis manos se habían puesto más blancas de lo normal cuando inconscientemente cerré mis manos en dos puños apretados.

Frente a mis ojos se reproducía una escena que jamás me hubiera imaginado, en la cintura de mi hermosa Bella se encontraba la asquerosa mano de Jacob sujetándola, mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de un niño de cómo unos 10 u 11 años. Y lo que terminó por desgarrarme el corazón fue que presencie como Jacob besaba al amor de mi existencia en los labios. Ya estaba dando un paso al frente cuando la voz de Tanya me detuvo.

-Ella es su esposa ahora—traté de controlar mi respiración, mientras observaba a la feliz familia sacar unas bolsas (de los que pensé que era la despensa) de la camioneta en donde habían llegado.

-¿Cuanto tienen de casados?—pregunté. La voz me salió forzada. Podía escucharse la furia en mi voz.

-Casi son 10 años—hice la cuenta en mi cabeza, se habían casado a solo dos años de mi desaparición. ¿Dos años? _¿Eso fue lo que le duró el amor por mí? ¿Solo dos años?_ Sabía que mis pensamientos eran irracionales porque ella se merecía ser feliz.

Pero _¡AL DIABLO! ¿Por qué CON ÉL?, ¿POR QUE PRECISAMENTE CON ÉL?_ _¡Claro!_ Pensé _Seguramente Jacob estuvo ahí para consolarla por mi desaparición._

Fue ahí cuando comprendí todo, la verdad me azoto como un camión de demolición, la razón que tenía Jacob para encerrarme, no le dijo nada a nadie porque quería quedarse con ella.

Me desapareció por que quería quedarse con lo que era mío. La furia se hacía más grande.

-¿Qué edad tiene el niño?—mi voz era irreconocible. Tanya me veía asustada.

-Tiene 11 años—Decir que me quería morir era poco, ya había hecho la cuenta en mi mente antes de soltar la pregunta, y si tenían 10 años de casados, el niño tendría que tener 9 años y algo. Pero si tenía 11 años, eso significaba que no esperó ni siquiera un año desde que me encerraron cuando ya se le había entregado a ese desgraciado. La tristeza y el odio se acumulaban en mí ser. ¿Acaso me había sucedido como Eleazar, o como a Jasper, mi propia mujer, la mujer que amaba, me había traicionado?

-Ya sé lo que estas pensando—Tanya me distrajo de mis pensamientos que me estaban carcomiendo—Y estás muy equivocado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?—le grite. Rápidamente volteé a ver de nuevo a la feliz familia, esperando que no me hubieran escuchado. Pero no, ellos seguían descargando su despensa.

-¿Que acaso no vez a quien se parece el niño?—me dijo un poco enfadada.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?—mi frustración crecía—Ve al grano Tanya. —mi voz era un susurro pero salía de ella todo el desprecio, furia, enojo que sentía.

Ella hizo una mueca de exasperación mientras me explicaba. —Estuve investigando todo lo que me pediste. Resulta que ellos se casaron hace 10 años, el niño tiene 11 años. Hubo tres cosas que me llamaron la atención del niño, una, la edad, no concordaba con la fecha de casados, así que por lo que pude investigar, es que ella dio a luz al niño el 22 de Junio de 1999, tú desapareciste a finales de Octubre, eso da exactamente 8 meses, por lo que tenía mas o menos un mes de embarazada cuando desapareciste.

Mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, ¿_esa había sido la razón? _Ella estuvo de acuerdo, había quedado embarazada de él, por eso me desaparecieron. No fue sólo Jacob, fueron los dos. Los dos conspirando en como deshacerse de mi. En cómo sacarme del camino.

—Pero antes que empieces a hacer conjeturas que NO son, deja que continúe—ya no quería seguir escuchándola, ya lo había comprendido. Pero era tanta la rabia que sentía que no podía mover ni un solo musculo, solo me quedaba retorciéndome de sufrimiento en mis pensamientos. No era posible que haya sido tan idiota para no haberme dado cuenta.

-Otra cosa que se me hizo extraña del niño—Tanya continúo con su monologo—Es que no se parece en nada al padre y a la madre, y conseguí toda la información del hospital. ¿Y adivina qué?—Tanya espero a que contestara, pero yo solo le dirigí una mirada de que la mataría, suspiró fuertemente y continuó. —Los registros del niño aparecen sin padre, después de que se casaron fue cuando Jacob le dio apellido al niño.

Tanya se quedo callada un rato, supuse que esperando una reacción mía, pero yo sólo podía observar a Bella, recordando cada una de sus actitudes, buscando alguna pista que antes no hubiera captado, en la que se evidenciara que me engañaba con lo que en esa época era mí mejor amigo.

-Y se hizo mas evidente cuando supe el nombre del niño—para ese entonces yo ya no le prestaba atención a Tanya—Y fue cuando supe que el padre adoptivo y el padre biológico, son dos diferentes hombres—lo último que dijo Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién es el padre biológico?—Pegunté más enojado. No podía ser peor. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por toda la furia que tenia acumulada, sentía que iba explotar de odio. _¡Ya estaba hablando de dos hombres diferentes!_

Tanya hizo una mueca de desesperación, levantó sus manos las colocó a cada lado de mi rostro y lo agitó. – ¡Edward reacciona!—gritó quedito— ¡ ¿Acaso no lo ves? El niño lo tuvo a los 8 meses después de que desapareciste, lo registran sin padre, el niño es igualito a ti, solo que en chiquito, y su nombre es Edward. ¡! ¿A qué conclusión llegas ahora cabezota?.—La comprensión de lo que me decía Tanya chocó ante mí, como una maquina demoledora. Era una sensación imposible de describir.

Mi cara se giró hacia el niño que se encontraba ahora corriendo por todo el patio con un avión de papel en su mano, su madre y la basura de Jacob ya no estaban, seguramente estaban a dentro de la casa, su rostro se veía emocionado al ver como seguía volando su avión sin su ayuda, hasta que descendía y caía al suelo cerca de unos arbustos, cerca de donde estábamos Tanya y yo. Sonreí al saber que mi hijo tenía los mismos gustos que yo, se acercó corriendo, tomó su avión, y se me quedó mirando con cierto temor en la mirada.

Me quité los lentes y la capucha de la sudadera, quedando sólo con la gorra, le dedique una sonrisa, me sonrió al instante, y un brillo en sus ojos verdes hizo aparición.

_¡Cómo no lo había notado antes!_

El niño que tenía frente a mí, era mi viva imagen, aquellos verdes ojos, el cabello cobrizo. Tanya tenía razón, parecía una fotografia mia de niño, era tan obvio el parecido que no podía creerme que no lo hubiera notado antes. Los Malditos celos, celos por enterarme de que Jacob tenía lo que yo debí tener, una familia. Los celos me habían cegado tanto que no capte los detalles. No capte que aquel niño, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, era mio, era mi hijo. La emocion me embargaba al solo tener ese pensamiento. Era tan agradable y tan extraño saber que tenía un hijo. Mi hijo. Mio y de Bella.

Acerque mi mano y lo despeine un poco. Él parecía que también sufriría como yo con aquel cabello rebelde que no se acomodaba de ninguna manera.

-¿Quieres saber cómo puede ir más rápido?—le pregunte acuclillándome hasta quedar a su altura, mientras que al mismo tiempo apuntaba al avión, para que supiera de que estaba hablando.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?—Su voz salió emocionada, mi sonrisa se hizo más grande. Hace unos minutos lo odiaba, pero ahora después de saber que era mi hijo, lo amaba más de lo que pueda describir. Mi corazón parecía que recupero instantáneamente su tamaño, es mas, se había vuelto enorme, para acumular todo este amor que sentía hacia este niño que tenía al frente.

-Claro—y comencé a explicarle los dobleces, el miraba fijamente mis manos. Cuando estuvo hecho, le enseñe como lanzarlo, el avión voló más alto que en un principio y fue a dar muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡ Gracias!—grito emocionado, abalanzándose contra mi dándome un abrazo, el abrazo me tomó por sorpresa, pero mi felicidad no pudo ser más grande. Se alejó corriendo hacia la dirección donde había caído el avión.

-Edward Anthony—mire hacia donde provenía el grito que llamaba a mi hijo. Bella se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada. —Adentro ahora mismo—Mi hijo se incorporó y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su madre, no sin antes saludarme con la mano a manera de despedida.

Reaccione ante aquel saludo, me paré rápidamente poniéndome la capucha rápidamente, mi ojos chocaron con los de ella, pero sólo fue un segundo, porque ya me estaba poniendo los lentes oscuros y girándome para seguir caminando. Pero logré ver en sus ojos primero una chispa de sorpresa, reconocimiento, para después transformarse en incredulidad.

Tanya siguió mi paso, sin rumbo.

-No deberías ser muy duro al juzgarla.

-Se casó con el hombre que me traiciono, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?

-Edward, que edad tenían en ese entonces ¿Veinte años?—asentí—La dejaste sola, embarazada y sufriendo tu perdida, ¿No crees que hizo lo mejor que pudo?

-Tal vez tengas razón—admití.

Caminamos sin un rumbo fijo. Quería a mi hijo conmigo. Tendría que hacer un cambio a los planes. Tenía que recuperar lo que era mío.

* * *

**¿LES HA GUSTADO? ¿BELLA LO HABRÁ RECONOCIDO? ¿QUE PLANES TIENE EDWARD PARA RECUPERAR A SU HIJO? ¿QUE PIENSAN?**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, CON SUS OPINIONES, CRITICAS, ÁNIMOS. TODOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	5. Fantasmas

**************HOLA A TODOS:**

**************GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LE DEJO EL SIG CAP. DE LA HISTORIA.**

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertencen a Stephany Meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**FANTASMAS**

OK. Necesitaba urgentemente visitar el psicólogo. NO algo más radical, un psiquiatra.

Estaba viendo fantasmas, y con el poco razonamiento que me queda eso no es muy saludable que digamos.

Entre los sueños en los que parecen tan reales, en que casi puedo sentir su aliento quemándome la piel, creo, que esta vez me excedí demasiado, ahora los sueños, lo irreal lo había totalmente confundido con mi presente haciéndolos una misma cosa.

Me asqueaba tanto la verdad, la verdad me quemaba el cuerpo, el alma, la verdad la odiaba, prefería perderme en mis inocentes mentiras, soñándolo. Era lo que hacia mi vida más fácil, más manejable, más entendible.

Pero ahora… venía una representación de mi mente a torturarme.

_Tranquila Bella. No es para tanto. Seguramente lo confundiste._ Pensé.

Podía jurar que hace unos momentos había visto a Edward, aunque solo fueron unos segundos, pero esos ojos verdes, los reconocía tan bien, esos mismos ojos verdes eran los que me hacían emocionarme, cuando me miraban se aceleraba mi corazón y mi cuerpo dejaba de recibir oxigeno, por que yo misma me olvidaba de todo, hasta de respirar, por que podía perderme en ellos con peligro de quedarme enganchada ahí sin poder volver a la realidad.

Eso fue lo que sentí cuando los ojos verdes de aquel desconocido, se cruzaron por un segundo con los míos.

_No es Edward, No es__ Edward_. Me repetía a mi misma mientras aquellos dos desconocidos desaparecían por la calle. Sentía la necesidad de correr y alcanzarlos para yo misma ver con mis ojos que efectivamente no se trataba de Edward, pero afortunadamente para mi, esta vez mi razón ganó la batalla, impidiéndome a mi misma no dejarme llevar por esas fantasías.

Hace tiempo ya, durante el primer año en que Edward desapareció, casi lo veía por todas partes, corría tras esos desconocidos sólo para acabar desilusionando mas a mi pobre corazón, hasta que llegó un momento en que no pude soportarlo y me derrumbe por completo. Ya todo mundo había terminado por aceptar que Edward había muerto, excepto yo, y claro, Alice. Pero ella solo esperaba su regreso y no se obsesionaba con eso. En cambio yo…era más que evidente que casi me moría, no me quite la vida por la única razón de que él me había dejado un cachito de él aquí conmigo, a su hijo. Que ahora era toda mi vida. Y Jacob me ayudo muchísimo, a él le debo que este medio cuerda y pudiera seguir adelante. Sin él seguramente me hubiera hundido en un mar profundo y oscuro, estaría encerrada en mi mundo de fantasía.

Todo mundo llegó a decirme que por algo pasaban las cosas, que seguramente el mundo me deparaba algo mejor, pero si en realidad era eso, por que ese "mejor" no llegaba a mi puerta aun. Lo que hubiera descrito como mejor era que Edward hubiera regresado como lo prometió y hubiéramos hecho una familia con nuestro hijo. Eso era lo que quería y aun quiero.

Durante el día todo parece felicidad, por la mañana ver a mi hijo impaciente, fingiendo alguna enfermedad para no ir a la escuela, batallando con su cabello para peinarlo para acabar rindiéndome ante aquel pelo rebelde, perderme un sus ojitos verdes llenos de luz, recordándome cuanto amaba a su padre. Tu familia te apoya, tus amigos están contigo dándote ánimos, para que sigas con tu vida. Tu esposo regalándote compañía.

Pero en la noche todos se van, y vuelvo a estar de nuevo sola, me enfrento con la realidad y empiezo a darle la cara a aquellos recuerdos que mi mente y corazón almacenan como si se tratara de algo sagrado.

Me encierro en el pasado en los buenos momentos, recordándolo, encerrándome en la ciega ilusión de volver a estar con él, me hundo en aquellos recuerdos ingratos que me van consumiendo dejando cada vez mas seco mi corazón, por que entre mas pasa el tiempo, mas es mi sed de él.

Pero aunque pareciera que mi corazón se secaba, parecía llenarse de vitalidad cuando la voz de mi hijo llena mis oídos, cuando sus ojitos me dan alegría. El es el antídoto para no perderme en los recuerdos de su padre. Pero al parecer ese antídoto ya me ira insuficiente, ya empezaba a verlo por todas partes otra vez.

-¿Quiénes era ellos?—le pregunté a mi hijo una vez que estuvo a dentro de la casa.

-Él me ayudo a como hacer mi avión mas rápido—dijo Tony emocionado. Me mostro como lo había hecho y después se fue a jugar sus videojuegos. Mientras tanto esos ojos verdes seguían en mi cabeza.

**Edward POV**

-No—dijo sin más Jasper.

-Es que no te estoy preguntando—esta vez le grité— ¡solo hazlo y ya!

-No Edward—el también alzo la voz—no podemos modificar el plan, TU mismo dijiste que no teníamos que salirnos de lo marcado desde un principio, ahora vienes y me dices que lo quieres modificar.

-Quiero a mi hijo conmigo—el enojo estaba empezando a invadirme.

-No es tu hijo

-Claro que lo es, y lo quiero conmigo

-No Edward, tal vez sea tu hijo biológico, pero ese niño YA tiene un padre, y ese es, aunque te duela, ese padre es Jacob, así que sólo olvídalo. —fue todo lo que dijo, Jasper bajo la vista hacia los planos que tenía en la mesa.

-No puedes pedirle eso a Edward—intervino Tanya—Sólo considéralo.

Jasper sólo la observo por un minuto para después agachar la cabeza hacia los planos y negando con la cabeza. Al ver que ni siquiera lo consideraría explotó el enojo que tenía acumulado, y ya estaba dando un paso para romperle la cara, cuando Emmett me detuvo.

-No, esperen, Tranquilos—grito Emmett, Jasper levantó la vista, y vio que estaba demasiado cerca de él, pudo imaginarse que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento.

-Tengo una idea que podría funcionar—dijo emocionado Emmett. El enojo que sentía se me había pasado, ahora mismo tenía muchas ganas de reírme. Jasper miró a Emmett con incredulidad. Ambos preguntándonos ahora que se le habría ocurrido a Emmett.

-¿Cuál es la idea?—pregunto Tanya, tomándolo muy en cuenta.

-Bien—comenzó Emmett—estaba pensando, que si Edward quiere a su hijo, la única manera, sería que apareciera de nuevo; que regresara de la muerte—dijo la palabra muerte como si se tratara de un cuento de terror.

Rodé los ojos apenas acabe de escuchar su propuesta, Tanya claramente lo veía desilusionada y Jasper con incredulidad, como si en ese mismo momento Emmett hubiera traspasado el límite que Jasper había pensado que no podía cruzar.

-¿Estas demente Emmett?—termino por preguntar Jasper.

-No, no esperen, todavía no termino—Trato de llamar desesperado nuevamente nuestra atención—Si Edward apareciera de nuevo, Jacob movería cielo, mar y tierra por volverlo a desaparecer, obviamente Billy lo va ayudar y Aro va tener que involucrase también, todos van a estar distraídos, no tenemos que esperar a que llegue la oportunidad para acabarlos, podemos creerla.

Todos nos quedamos callados ante la propuesta, el mismo Jasper estaba callado sin decir nada. Emmett continúo.

-Podemos crear a dos personas distintas, Edward, el que aparece después de 12 años, todos van a temblar al ver que puede echarles toda su mentirita abajo. Y otra persona, Edmond, un empresario muy rico, el que va ayudar a Jacob a destruir a Edward, financiándolo, ofreciéndole sus servicios. Y cuando ya estén en el hoyo…chachachachannnn!—Dijo haciendo una mueca con sus manos como de acecho—descubren que Edward y Edmond es una misma persona.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

-No puedo creer que eso se te haya ocurrido a ti—dijo Jasper. Emmett sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Osito eres un genio—gritó Rosalie, la cual no me había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora.

-La idea es buena—dijo nuevamente Jasper, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a mi—solo hay que especificarla más.

-Entonces puedo recuperar a mi hijo—le pregunté.

-Hasta tu mujer si aun la quieres—me dijo Jasper, aquello pareció ponerme los pelos de punta, un vacio apareció en mi estomago—pero debes darme tiempo, tengo que localizar a la gente adecuada. Aro no va confiar en "Edmond"—pronuncio mi nombre ficticio haciendo comillas con sus dedos en el aire—si no tiene referencias de él. Voy a crear esas referencias. Te avisaré cuando Edward puede aparecer, ahora solo trata de que no te vean. Ni siquiera tu hijo.

Yo solo asentí.

O

O

O

**O**

O

Pasaron cerca de dos meses, y cada día se me hacia eterno, ya quería moverme, había pasado cerca de 12 años encerrado y ahora tenía que estar encerrado también, Jasper ya había conseguido varias cosas, entre esas descubrió que aunque Aro tenía mucha gente a su alrededor, muchos no le eran leales, muchos estaban inconformes, entre esos estaban sus hermanos, Marco y Cayo, los cuales estaban inconformes por que se tenían que someter a las órdenes de Aro, lo único que ellos necesitaban era una iniciativa para ponerse en contra de su hermano, también estaban Jane y Alec, dueños de la cadena hotelera mejor reconocida en todo el mundo, servían a Aro, pero también ellos se quejaban de que no estaban recibiendo proporcionalmente lo que ellos daban a Aro, el pensaba que tenia a todos bajo control, lo que no sabía es que esas inconformidades que se formaban, poco a poco iban a darse en su contra, dejándolo indefenso. Ahí es donde entraríamos nosotros. Jasper estaba involucrándose en ese punto.

Tanya resulto una experta en finanzas, por lo que ahora el dinero que me había heredado Eleazar ya era cinco veces mas de lo que era en un principio. También Jasper se había encargado de que "Edmond" cobrara vida, ya tenía papeles falsos de identificación y todo lo que era necesario. Sólo faltaba que me diera luz verde para empezar.

Estaba viendo los papeles de mi hijo, Tanya había hecho una excelente investigación y entre mis manos tenía todo lo que tenía que saber de él, lo que le gustaba hacer o no, quienes eran sus amigos, su calificaciones, incluso aquí había el nombre de la niña por la cual se sentía atraído, debo decir que mi hijo no tenía malos gustos.

-Edward—Jasper había entrado a mi despacho.

-¿Qué paso Jasper?—conteste si dejar la vista del archivo.

-Ya tengo todo preparado, Edward puede regresar—me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Genial_. Pensé.

* * *

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

**QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**POR FA DEJENME REVIEW PARA SABER SUS OPINIONES.**


	6. Revelaciones

**************Hola a todos!**

**************Quiero a agradecerles por los reviews, las alertas, por agregar a favoritos este fic. **

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertencen a Stephany Meyer. Mi fic esta inspirado en le Conde de Montecristo.**

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**Revelaciones**

**Edward POV**

El corazón me latía a mil por segundo, podía sentirlo en mis oídos, el vacío en mi estómago se hacía más grande conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Mi mano temblorosa tocó el timbre. Después sólo podía escucharse los carros pasar en la avenida principal que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de aquí. Por alguna razón en especial estaba considerando la idea de salir corriendo de aquí. Mis piernas estaban más que listas para emprender la retirada cuando la enorme puerta se abrió.

Frente a mí se encontraba una pequeña hada de ojos color miel, sus cabellos negros y cortos (mas corto de lo que recordaba) contrastaban totalmente con su piel pálida y labios rojos. Una hermosa mujer sin duda. Aunque podía identificar perfectamente a mi hermana, podía decir que ahora era completamente diferente. La última vez que la vi apenas iba cumplir sus 16 años, ahora esa pequeña niña tenía forma de mujer, aunque seguía siendo delgada y pequeña, su cuerpo ya dejaba ver las suaves curvas de una mujer.

Al principio nos vimos cada uno, observando los pequeños detalles, los cambios entre los dos, después vi en sus ojos esa chispa de reconocimiento, y fue por ultimo un jadeo de parte de ella que me hizo reaccionar de que por fin, después de tantos años, al fin me encontraba con mi familia.

-Hola Alice—fui yo quien rompió el silencio. Su boca se encontraba entre abierta por la sorpresa de encontrarme ahí frente a su puerta. _Tal vez piensa que soy un fantasma_ pensé.

-¿Edward?—su voz incrédula era un susurro suave.

-Sí, soy yo—sus ojos se agrandaron al responderle.

-Yo lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que no podías estar muerto, por dios! Estas aquí!, finalmente estas aquí!—dijo mientras se arrojaba a mis brazos, sus sollozos se escuchaban muy fuertes y su sonido se amortiguaba en mi cuello, sus pequeñas manos fueron a mi espalda para juntarme más a ella, yo la sostenía por la cintura, parecía que se nos iba la vida en ese abrazo.

No supe por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición, pero cuando nos separamos ella me dirigió una mirada sería, después me arrastro hacia dentro de la casa.

La casa estaba silenciosa por lo que pude concluir de que sólo estaba Alice en la casa. Una vez que estuvimos sentados en la sala, Alice me observo como si me estuviera estudiando para ver si en realidad no hubiera cometido algún error y realmente fuera yo.

-Realmente soy yo enana diabólica—la llamé como solía hacerlo cuando hacia alguna travesura.

Las lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a rodar por sus pequeñas mejillas. Al verla así hacia que un nudo se formara en mi garganta.

Se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente a mí en cuclillas, tomó mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, yo le sonreí.

-No puedo creer que seas tú—dijo llenándome el rostro de pequeños besos, que me hacían pequeñas cosquillas, reí ante la sensación.

-Te extrañe tanto—le dije cuando termino de besarme.

De repente todo cambio en un segundo, aquellos ojos cálidos del color de la miel, me miraron con furia, y lo que no me esperaba, es que su pequeña manita azotara con una fuerza extraordinaria contra mi mejilla, que hizo que volteara mi cara.

-¡¿Dónde diablos has estado todos estos años Edward Cullen?—grito con gran potencia mi pequeña hermana.

Levante mis manos en señal de rendición—Soy inocente Alice, déjame explicarte—ella trató de normalizar su respiración, se levantó y volvió a tomar su asiento, cruzo su pierna, cruzo sus manos en el pecho y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Cuéntame—me dijo en voz tranquila y fría. Tome suficiente aire antes de comenzar mi historia.

Mientras le contaba, Alice se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo sólo haciendo muecas en algunas partes de la historia, hizo una sonrisa irónica al contarle que Jacob había sido el que me mantuvo encerrado todo el tiempo. Incluso llegue a contarle mi plan, no el de venganza, solo la parte de que quería a mi hijo conmigo.

-Tienes que ayudarme—le suplique.

-Lo haré hermanito, pero primero necesitas llegar a Tony, hacerlo tu amigo, de otra manera Jacob lo pondrá en tu contra en cuanto se enteré que has regresado.

-Tú lo conoces, ¿Puedes ayudarme?—tome sus manos entre las mías. Se quedó pensando mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared, hasta que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Ya sé que vamos hacer.

O

O

O

O

Casi ese mismo día Alice me consiguió una entrevista con el director de la Escuela de donde iba Tony, al parecer buscaban a un entrenador de futbol, yo había estado en unos de los equipos en el ejército, fuimos campeones, a parte se trataba de niños de 11 y 12 años, niños en la etapa de la pubertad, bien les caería un poco de disciplina militar, por lo que todos los factores estaban a mi favor para conseguir el empleo.

-Entonces sólo me queda decirle que bienvenido—me dijo el director de la escuela, mientras me daba su mano para estrecharla. —quiere de una vez conocer a los candidatos a formar el equipo.

-Claro, si me hace el favor

-Por su puesto, acompáñeme

Salimos de su oficina para dirigirnos por un pasillo, el cual daba a los diferentes salones, repletos de niños de todas las edades, sus risas y gritos se escuchaban por todo el camino. El gimnasio se encontraba al final de las instalaciones.

El director me comentó que apenas se iba a formar el equipo, ya que se avecinaba un torneo en donde la escuela participaría, por lo que necesitaba que el equipo estuviera preparado para tal evento, con el fin de ganar categoría para aumentar la matricula en la escuela.

Según Alice esta era una buena oportunidad para hacer lazos con mi hijo, sin que fuera muy evidente y claro sin levantar sospechas de que un extraño conviviera mucho con un niño. Por lo que aquí me encontraba.

Una puertas de cristal al final de pasillo mostraban el gimnasio, era muy grande con respecto a lo demás del edificio, solo contaba con una cancha de basquetbol, a su alrededor las gradas de un color azul, lo típico de un gimnasio.

Los chicos se encontraban corriendo alrededor de la cancha obedeciendo órdenes de un hombre bajito, gordinflón, que fácilmente parecía un conserje más que un profesor de educación física.

-Atención todos—gritó el director. Los chicos rápidamente formaron hileras frente al Sr. Banner. Pude reconocer fácilmente a mi hijo, se encontraba en la segunda línea tras cuatro de sus compañeros. En cuanto me vio, me dirigió una sonrisa que sin pensarlo le correspondí. Llevaba un pans color azul y una playera blanca.

–Les presento al entrenador Cullen—dijo mientras con su mano me señalaba.

**Tony POV.**

Estaba más que ansioso por salir de la escuela, aun me faltaba el entrenamiento después de clase, pero necesitaba hablar con el abuelo urgentemente. Ya no podía más con esta angustia, ya habían pasado demasiados meses desde que me había enterado de la verdad.

_**Flash Back**_

_Mi obsesión con los aviones había llegado demasiado lejos, Mi papa me había pedido que después de la escuela fuera a casa del abuelo Billy, pero solo fui por una media hora y después fui a casa de mi abuelo Carlisle, yo sabía que no era mi abuelo en sí, pero para mí era como si lo fuera. Me regalo un avión de juguete que le había pertenecido a su hijo muerto. _

_En cuanto la tía Alice me trajo a casa me puse a jugar con él, en lo que mama llegaba. Hoy llegaría tarde por su trabajo, por eso fue la razón que me la pase afuera toda la tarde._

_Estaba tan entretenido que no escuche el momento que había entrado mi papa._

_-¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste toda la tarde?—me gritó._

_-No te enojes papa, estuve en casa de los Cullen—su rostro pareció que se volvía mas rojo por la furia. Me dio miedo._

_-¡¿Y por qué demonios estabas ahí? no te dije que te quería en casa de tu abuelo. ¡¿No te lo dije?—gritó con más potencia, su aliento me llego a la cara, olía muy feo, olía así cuando salía por las noches cuando llegaba hasta muy tarde, hoy era uno de esos días, pero era muy temprano todavía._

_-Papa pero el abuelo me mira como si no me quisiera, siempre me dice que solo soy una molestia—las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por mis ojos, por más que quise controlarlas._

_Apenas terminé de decir aquella frase y mi papa comenzó a carcajearse como si le hubiera contado un chiste, le tenía tanto miedo cuando estaba así de borracho._

_-Pues claro que eres una molestia—me dijo muy apenas controlando la risa— ¡Arruinaste todo! —Dijo lo último ya serio._

_Los sollozos se estaban acumulando en mi pecho, por más que intentaba no llorar, no podía dejar de hacerlo. No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que me decía._

_-Tengo que ver tu cara todos los malditos días y fingir que te quiero, cuando lo único que quiero es meterte en un hoyo muy profundo como lo hice con tu padre—me dijo zarandeándome por el brazo._

_-Papi por favor suéltame—le suplique mientras trataba de salir de su agarre._

_-Todo iba bien, todo estaba saliendo como quería, pero llegaste tú y lo arruinaste todo, ahora tengo que ver tu cara todos los días Edward—dijo mi nombre con tanto desprecio que solo pude quedarme quieto mientras veía como caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que me decía._ Ya no me quiere_, era lo único en que podía pensar._

_-Tengo que soportar que todas las noches tu madre suelte entre suspiros el nombre de tu padre, pensé que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo olvidara—parecía que estaba sumido en sus pensamiento veía a un punto fijo en la pared. Pero de pronto volvió a dirigir su mirada a mí, una mirada cargada de furia, que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo ante el miedo. _

_Se acercó a mí jalándome por el brazo y acercándome al espejo que se encontraba en una pared de la sala._

_-¡Pero dime!—me grito—como diablos lo va olvidar si te tiene a ti para recordándoselo todos los días, eres una copia exacta, los mismos ojos, la nariz, la boca, hasta el mismo cabello—dijo lo último tironeándome del cabello, tanto, que me hizo gritar._

_-Papa—le grite desesperadamente, esperando que todo esto fuera un sueño._

_-No soy tu padre—me grito. La respiración se me paró, mi vista se volvía completamente nublada por todas las lágrimas que estaba derramando—tu papito ya no está con nosotros—dijo en voz burlona._

_Nos quedamos un momento así, yo parado frente al espejo y el tras de mí, nuestras miradas sosteniéndose. Yo ya no sentía miedo, sentía coraje, sentía mucho enojo, no reconocía mi expresión frente al espejo._

_-Mas te vale no mencionarle nada de lo sucedido a tu madre, porque ella va ser la que pague con las consecuencias—lo dijo como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si no se tratara de una amenaza._

_Después de eso, él se fue a su habitación y yo a la mía. _

_Había tratado con todo mi esfuerzo seguir tratando a Jacob como si nunca me hubiera enterado de nada frente a mama, pero cuando ella no estaba, Jacob y yo éramos como los perros y gatos, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Yo lo había puesto en un lugar muy alto, él siempre había sido mi héroe, pero ahora todo se había derrumbado quedando sólo la realidad.

Mi madre nunca se había enterado, yo era un buen mentiroso.

Pero hasta hoy se me había puesto la oportunidad de estar a solas con el abuelo Carlisle, algo me decía que él podía sacarme de todas mis dudas.

Sonó el timbre y corrí al gimnasio, fui el primero en llegar por lo que me adueñe del mejor casillero y me fui a cambiar. Mis demás compañeros comenzaron a llegar uno por uno.

Nuestro profesor de educación física, era claramente un ejemplo de un hombre fracasado, él había sido el mejor jugador de básquet bol que había en la ciudad, pero cuando lo dejo su esposa, se convirtió en lo que ahora era, un hombre gordinflón.

-¡Atención todos!—la voz del señor Banner, el director, se escuchó como eco por todo el gimnasio, rápidamente nos formamos en tres hileras frente a él. Cuando estuve en mi posición me fije en el hombre que estaba a un lado del Sr. Banner.

Lo reconocí de inmediato, era aquel hombre que me había ayudado con mi obsesión con los aviones, ese día me había comportado un poco infantil, me emocione como niño de 5 años por un avión de papel.

Pensé que era uno de los nuevos vecinos, pero jamás lo volví a ver por ahí, lo cual me decepciono un poco porque realmente me había caído muy bien. Incluso cuando lo abrace por puro instinto me hizo sentir seguro que por un momento cruzo por mi mente quedarme abrazado a él por unos segundos más, pero no lo hice, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso. Y aun no logro explicarme la razón por la cual sentí esa sensación.

-Les presentó al Entrenador Cullen—dijo el director señalando con su mano al hombre de su derecha.

_¿Cullen?_ Pensé, sería algo de los Cullen que yo conozco.

-Él los preparará para el torneo de la próxima temporada, y estará con ustedes a partir de mañana. —Todos nos quedamos en silencio-¿No le van a dar la bienvenida al entrenador Cullen?—pregunto el director.

-Bienvenido Entrenador—todos gritamos al Unisonoro.

-Gracias—fue lo único que respondió. Cuando lo vi la otra vez tenía la imagen de un hombre relajado y simpático, pero ahora la forma en que se paraba dejaba ver que era muy estricto, llevaba un traje negro y camisa blanca, así que se veía serio.

-El entrenador Cullen—continuó el señor Banner—fue piloto aviador en el ejército, participó en el equipo de futbol ahí, y fue campeón en repetidas ocasiones, lo que le da mucha experiencia y capacidad para manejar un grupo de jóvenes como ustedes.

Todos nos quedamos quietos como palos, podía ver de reojo la cara de susto de todos mis compañeros, incluso a mí me había impresionado un poco. Estábamos frente a un militar, seguramente nos haría la vida imposible. Aunque si el entrenador era como Jacob no tendría de que preocuparme, sería cosa de risa, pero por la expresión de su cara podía ver que se tomaba en serio su trabajo.

Después de que el Señor Banner y el entrenador se despidieron corrí a mi casillero, seguramente mi abuelo estaría esperándome a fuera. Cuando estuve listo, corrí por el pasillo, estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que choque contra algo que hizo que callera al suelo.

-Llevas mucha prisa—levante el rostro sólo para encontrarme parado frente a mí al entrenador Cullen. Me levanté de inmediato poniéndome derecho frente a él.

-Me esperan a la salida, Entrenador Cullen—el sólo asintió.

-Pensé que esto te gustaría—dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño avión, era del tamaño de la palma de mi mano, los detalles eran asombrosos, era de un bonito color gris, realmente parecía un avión de verdad, pero era tan pequeño como para poder serlo.

-¿Es para mí?—mi voz se escuchó incrédula.

-Pensé que te gustaban los aviones—me dijo.

-Gracias—casi grité, tome el avión y lo observe detenidamente—sí, me encantan los aviones. —de repente sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero me contuve. Nos miramos a los ojos, hasta ese instante me di cuenta que los tenía verdes, le sostuve la mirada hasta que no pude y baje la mía, su forma de mirarme me era extraña, sólo mi mama me veía así.

-Bien, te veré mañana—dijo, yo solo asentí, él avanzó por el pasillo dándome la espalda, por un momento se paró y sólo volteo la cabeza para poder verme—y no corras por los pasillos—su voz era dura, fría, yo sólo dije un "Si señor", y volvió avanzar por el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

Puse el avión en uno de los compartimientos de mi mochila y lo cerré con el cierre, no quería que se me callera. Esta vez avance despacio por el pasillo, no quería que me viera desobedeciendo sus órdenes, con eso, me había demostrado que podía ser mi amigo, pero después de todo era mi entrenador, así que no podía tomarme toda la confianza del mundo con él. Aun así, me caía muy bien.

En la línea de carros que estaba frente a la escuela, descubrí el auto de Carlisle, me apresuré, pero cuando estuve a unos cuantos pasos, volví a ver al entrenador que se alejaba en su volvo plateado, cuando pasó por donde yo estaba, me dirigió un saludo militar que respondí de la misma manera. Me quedé ahí parado hasta que el auto desapareció de mi vista. Por alguna extraña razón sentía cierta familiaridad con él. Una conexión que no podía explicar.

Entre al auto, el abuelo me dirigía una enorme sonrisa.

-¿A quien saludaste de esa peculiar manera?—preguntó, mientras encendía el motor.

-Al entrenador, me cayó bien, mañana empieza a entrenarnos para el torneo de futbol.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvimos hablando de mi escuela, de cómo iba, de los maestros, etc., etc., etc…

Cuando llegamos a la casa me cercioré de que no hubiera nadie más y le dije al abuelo que quería hablar con él de algo realmente serio.

Me dirigió a la sala, y se sentó en el sillón de una sola plaza frente a mi, que me encontraba en el de tres plazas.

-Y cuéntame Tony, de que es lo que quieres hablar—en su voz podía escuchar que no me estaba tomando muy en serio, podía comprenderlo, la mayoría de los adultos piensa que un niño de 11 años no podría tener un problema realmente importante. Pero aun así el trataba de sonar serio, y yo agradecía ese gesto.

-¿Me parezco a mi papá?—le pregunté. Él sonrió.

-No en realidad, creo que ya lo habías notado. Jacob y tú son completamente dife…

-No me refiero a Jacob—lo interrumpí.

Inmediatamente se hizo un silencio, sus ojos verdes se toparon con los míos, podía ver la duda en ellos. Había acertado, él sabía más, él lo sabía todo.

-No te entiendo hijo, que me quieres decir—su voz sonaba temblorosa, nerviosa.

-Te estoy preguntando que si me parezco a mi padre biológico—le dije. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, incomodidad.

-Quien te lo dijo—sonreí falsamente. _Entonces era verdad_ pensé.

-Era lógico, no parece que pertenezca a la familia de Jacob, y ni siquiera me parezco a la familia de mi madre. —El sólo asintió, me creyó.

-Si—su voz aún se escuchaba temblorosa, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas—te pareces mucho a tu padre, eres exactamente igual a él cuando tenías su edad.

Se levantó de donde se encontraba, y fue a un librero que se encontraba en la esquina de la sala, atrás de los libros sacó una pequeña caja, rebusco y encontró un pequeño pedazo de papel, dejo la caja en donde la había sacado y esta vez se sentó a mi lado. Y me enseño aquel papel que tenía entre sus manos.

-Él es tu padre cuando tenía doce años—la foto que se encontraba maltratada por todos esos años, me mostraba a mí, era yo, pero el vestuario que portaba mostraba que se trataba de otra época en la que yo todavía no aparecía en este mundo. Aquel niño se mostraba sonriente, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Carlisle. Entonces lo comprendí.

-Era tu hijo—el sólo asintió— ¿fue el que murió en el accidente de avión?—volvió a asentir. Yo me sabía toda la historia, el abuelo me la había contado toda, omitiendo la parte de que se trataba de mi padre. Me la había contado con la promesa de no contarle a mama que me la sabía, en ese momento no comprendía por qué razón no debía saber, pero ahora le encontraba razón a muchas cosas, excepto a una.

-¿Por qué ocultármelo?—le pregunté, mi voz sonaba tranquila, hasta yo me sorprendí.

-Tu mami no quería que sufrieras.

Se hizo un silencio enorme después de eso, yo no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer con esa verdad.

-Entonces mi padre murió—dije en un susurro, después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Tu padre ahora es Jacob—dijo Carlisle.

-No—las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones por mis ojos, esta vez era la primera vez que me permitía llorar desde hace unos meses, las palabras de Jacob me habían llegado muy hondo, siempre lo había considerado como lo más grande del mundo, pero él me odiaba, me odiaba por parecerme a mi padre, y eso era algo que aunque quisiera cambiar con todas mis fuerzas no podía. Y mi padre, Jacob, me odiaría por siempre. — ¡Él no es mi padre!—le grité.

-Tranquilo hijo—me abrazó—todo va estar bien—me consoló, deje que lo hiciera. Después de calmarme volví con mi interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?—él sonrió y volvió a sentarse dejándome a su lado.

-Edward, por eso te llamas así. —Ahora entendía por qué cuando mi mama estaba muy contenta conmigo me llamaba Edward, cosa contraría a Jacob, que para regañarme me decía Edward.

-¿Mamá lo quería mucho?—él sonrió aún más.

-Lo adoraba, no podías verlos separados ni un solo segundo, Edward la sobreprotegía de sobre manera, y ella parecía que todo su mundo giraba alrededor de él. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

-Ella lo extraña mucho, no es verdad—el sólo asintió. -Eso quiere decir que realmente eres mi abuelo—le sonreí.

-Así es pequeño, no es casualidad que en esta familia te quiera tanto. Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, incluso en los gestos, en la manera de ser—me sonrió.

-Él llegó a saber que yo existía—su rostro pasó de la alegría a la tristeza, me odie por preguntar eso.

-No, tu mami se enteró que estaba embarazada después de lo sucedido. Jacob era el mejor amigo de tu padre—esa revelación me dejo en shock—así que él estuvo apoyándola en todo. Al final terminaron juntos.

-¿Jacob y mi papa eran amigos?—pregunté incrédulo. Sonrió.

-Es extraño escucharte decir eso, ¿no debería ser al revés?, a Edward no lo llegaste a conocer, sin embargo Jacob es como tu padre

-Jacob no es mi padre—me apresuré a decir. Su cara se volvió seria.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso entre Jacob y tu hijo? ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?—me pregunto, unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a rodar por mi mejillas.

* * *

**QUE LES HA PARECIDO?**

**Tony le contara a Carlisle que fue Jacob quien le dijo?**

**Cuando se dará cuenta que su padre realmete esta vivo?**

**Cuentenme, denme sus opiniones, sus criticas, de todo es bienvenido. **

**Y muchisimas gracias por leer.**


	7. Amigos

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO CON EL NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS ALERTAS, COLOCAR ESTA HISTORIA ENTRE SUS FAVORITAS Y POR SUS REVIEWS. TAMBIEN ESTOY EMOCIONADA POR QUE YA ME PUSIERON COMO UNOS DE SUS AUTORES FAVORITOS, Y ESO SE SIENTE MUY BIEN, MIL GRACIAS. ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC. EL PRIMERO ES UN ONE-SHOT, SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE, ES EL TITULO, CHEQUELO Y COMENTENME COMO LES PARECIO. .net/s/6338483/1/bSIEMPRE_b_bES_b_bDE_b_bNOCHE_b.**

**Bueno las dejo con el capitulo...**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephany Meyer, la historia esta inspirada en El Conde de Montecristo.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

**Edward POV**

Había decidido junto con Alice que era mejor que mis padres no supieran de mí todavía, primero tenía que concentrarme en mi hijo, antes de dejar que las cosas se complicaran demasiado con más personas involucradas.

Por lo que ahora me encontraba conduciendo a la escuela de mi hijo, este era mi primer día en el trabajo.

Llegue a la escuela y contemple el edificio, que el día de hoy me parecía imponente, camine hasta la puerta principal y me adentre en el edificio, los sonidos de risas, conversaciones y gritos inmediatamente llegaron a mi oídos, busque la oficina de administración académica y registre mi entrada, la secretaria, una chica rubia bajita, llamada Jessica Stanley me recibió con mucho gusto, incluso me pareció algo empalagosa. Me dio una hoja con el reglamento de la escuela, una donde indicaba el organigrama de la escuela, junto con los contactos. Me explicó con quien tenía que dirigirme para cada situación y después de soportar demasiados coqueteos, me dirigí al gimnasio.

Cuando entre, los 23 niños que tenía como aspirantes a formar parte del equipo se encontraban jugando, corriendo de un lado hacia otro, los escanee rápidamente a todos ellos, buscando entre ellos a Tony, sin embargo, no lo encontré. En seguida escanee con la mirada todo el lugar y lo encontré sentado en unas de las gradas de hasta el final, con la vista puesta en su iPod que tenía en sus manos y con sus audífonos en las orejas, estaba totalmente aislado.

-¡Atención!—grité fuerte para que todos escucharan, para que Anthony pudiera escucharme. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Todos se quedaron quietos en cuanto grité—cuatro filas frente a mí—dije en el mismo nivel de voz, aun aguardaba la esperanza de que mi hijo reaccionara, no quería que él fuera a quien tendría que regañar primero. Pero él pareció inmutable a mis órdenes. Seguramente, al igual que muchos chicos de su edad, escuchaba su música demasiado fuerte.

No tardaron ni un minuto en hacer lo que les había pedido, pero mi mirada seguía puesta en Anthony, pero él seguía inmutable, perdido en sí mismo.

-Su nombre es Edward Anthony Black—dirigí mi mirada a dónde provenía la voz, era un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le pregunté.

-Mike Newton

-Señor Newton, vaya por su compañero—apenas lo dije, y el niño rompió su formación para dirigirse a las gradas donde se encontraba Anthony.

Mike llegó a su lado y en ese mismo instante mi hijo levantó la cara para verlo y después vio al frente, su mirada se cruzó por un segundo con la mía.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que se levantó de su lugar, de un jalón se quitó los audífonos y los guardo en su mochila junto con su iPod. Y junto con Mike corrió a tomar un lugar en las filas.

-Esta es la primera y última vez que voy a mandar a alguien a sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones, la próxima vez iré yo mismo y no voy a ser tan amable como su compañero Newton—traté de que mi voz sonara fría y dura, aunque por dentro estaba ansioso de preguntarle si estaba bien, si le podía ayudar. —Me entendió señor…-me detuve, como tenía que llamarlo _¿Señor Black?_ El solo pensarlo me asqueaba.

-Edward—contestó mi hijo, por un momento pensé que me llamaba a mí, pero sólo completaba mi frase inconclusa—Mi nombre es Edward Anthony—su voz era segura, no lo había intimidado ni un solo gramo. —Y no volverá a suceder entrenador. —sólo asentí.

-Esto va para todos, en hora de entrenamiento está prohibido cualquier tipo de aparato electrónico. Los quiero concentrados en el juego. ¿Entendido?—les grité.

-Entendido entrenador Cullen—contestaron al unisonoro.

0

0

Me había asegurado de dejarlos totalmente cansados, paré hasta que un niño tropezó con sus propios pies, señal de que ya no podían coordinar bien sus movimientos por el cansancio. Estuve observando a Anthony todo el tiempo, y parecía tener buena condición, porque no se cansaba muy fácil.

Estaba llenando las últimas formas en mi escritorio, mi oficina se encontraba a lado de los vestidores, cuando Anthony se apareció en mi puerta, ya estaba cambiado, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul marino con un estampado con letras que no logre descifrar que es lo que decían, su cabello milagrosamente se encontraba peinado, debido a que aún tenía húmedo el cabello, de lo contrario estaría por todos lados.

-Dime Anthony, que se te ofrece—le pregunté. Se mantuvo parado en la puerta dudoso, al verlo así le hice señas con la mano para que se sentará en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio. Sin embargo siguió parado ahí, pensativo.

-Sólo quería decirle, que no volverá pasar lo de hoy, vengo a pedirle una disculpa por mi distracción—me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Siéntate por favor Anthony—le dije señalándole nuevamente una de las sillas. -Dime ¿Pasa algo?—le pregunte una vez que se sentó. Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos en cuanto termine mi pregunta.

-No, sólo me distraje, fue todo—dijo agachando la mirada. Quería que confiara en mí, que me dijera las cosas que le pasaban, pero sabía que debía ser paciente, darle tiempo al tiempo.

-Anthony, tuve que llamarte la atención frente a todos porque necesito mantener la disciplina del grupo—volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez había curiosidad en su ojos—pero quiero que sepas que no soy un hombre gruñón que grita a diestra y siniestra, sé que al igual que todos tienes tus problemas, y sólo quiero que sientas la confianza de contarme lo que te sucede, puedo ayudarte, puedo aconsejarte.—sus ojos me miraban expectantes, dudosos, seguramente se estaba preguntando si debía decirme o no. Me alegre por dentro, eso era un avance, por lo menos—Seré discreto y no voy a juzgarte—le dije para que se animara a contarme.

-Gracias Entrenador, es sólo que…-se quedó callado a mitad de la frase, mirando nuevamente al suelo.

-Estaré aquí cuando estés listo para contármelo, si eso te hace sentir mejor—le dije después de que transcurrió un minuto y el seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

Tomé entre mis manos la cruz que llevaba colgada al cuello, me la había regalado Carlisle cuando cumplí los 18 años, me dijo que la llevara siempre conmigo, que me protegería.

-Sólo recuerda que no estás sólo—le dije, sus ojos me volvieron a mirar, se encontraban rojos, estaba tratando de no llorar, eso me asustó, algo grave había pasado, y no tenía idea de que era.—Toma—le entregue la cruz—Llévala siempre contigo, te protegerá.

-Pero…

-Pero nada—lo interrumpí—solo hazlo—asintió, colocándose inmediatamente la cruz en el cuello—y en caso de que eso no funcione… toma—le di una tarjeta donde había anotado mi número de teléfono. —Ahí me vas a localizar. —el sólo asintió

—Anthony –lo llamé—quiero que me llames por cualquier cosa que necesites, no importa la hora, el lugar o el motivo, solo hazlo.

-Pero…

-Prométeme que lo vas hacer—lo volví a interrumpir.

-Se lo prometo—su voz salió un poco quebrada—Gracias entrenador. —apretó el papel entre sus manos, luego lo metió en su mochila.

Se levantó tomando sus cosas y poniéndolas en su hombro. –Hasta mañana Entrenador.

-Hasta mañana Tony—me despedí de él. Me dirigió una enorme sonrisa antes de irse.

Después de que se fue, fui a la dirección a dejar el papeleo que acababa de llenar para que la secretaria lo sellara, se fue a la oficina del director a que firmara los papeles que le había entregado.

En lo que regresaba, me distraje mirando por la ventana.

Allá afuera se encontraba mi hijo con su madre. Ella vestía un pantalón de mezclilla un poco guango y una blusa azul de mangas cortas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, moldeando sus suaves curvas, su estrecha cintura, sus pechos. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola, pero varios mechones se salían de su lugar, enmarcando hermosamente su rostro, su sonrisa era adorable. Simplemente hermosa.

Mi hijo parecía contarle algo divertido, porque ella reía cada vez que él hacia una mueca graciosa o agitaba sus manos para dar alguna explicación que yo no entendía. Comenzaron a avanzar, hasta que lo vi.

A unos metros de distancia se encontraba su monovolumen. ¿_Todavía arranca?_ Me pregunté incrédulo. No podía creer que después de todos estos años su camioneta todavía tuviera vida. _Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán_ me reí de mí mismo. Después de todo, hay algunas cosas en que parecía como si no hubiera transcurrido el tiempo.

Casi me carcajeo cuando Anthony al ver que se dirigían hacia la camioneta de su madre, hizo como si los pies le pesaran toneladas, caminando muy lento, dejando caer sus brazos a sus lados, y agachándose, con la cabeza baja, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer, logro que su madre hiciera un hermoso puchero al ver la actitud de su hijo. Él se burló de ella hasta que finalmente subieron al monstruo que tenía Bella por transporte.

Me quemaban las ansias de tener conmigo todo eso, de ser partícipe de sus bromas, de sus días, de sus tristezas, problemas, de su felicidad, quería compartir mi vida con ellos, pero tenía que ser paciente.

0

0

0

0

0

Ya habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que empecé a trabajar como entrenador en la escuela de Tony, nuestra relación se hacía cada vez mejor, incluso ya se quedaba después de la clase, para platicar o para jugar un rato a básquet bol o cualquier juego que se nos ocurriera.

Recuerdo que un día se quedó a ayudarme a recoger después de clase.

_Los chicos se acababan de ir a los vestidores y comencé a recoger las colchonetas y pelotas que se quedaron afuera._

_-¿Le ayudo entrenador?—me dijo Tony, que se encontraba frente a mí._

_-Si, lleva esas pelotas a su lugar por favor—asintió y movió el cesto donde se guardaban._

_Yo me dirigí a recoger las colchonetas que estaban más allá a la orilla de la cancha, cuando moví la colchoneta, otra pelota apareció. Coloque la colchoneta en la torre donde tenía todas las demás, después tomé la pelota; busque a Tony con la mirada, y ya se encontraba a punto de entrar al almacén con el cesto._

_-Tony—le grite al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba la pelota. Voltio, pero la pelota se estampo completamente en su cara. Corrí inmediatamente hacia él, para saber si le había hecho daño._

_-Tony ¿estás bien?—le pregunte cuando estuve a su lado, se encontraba agachado, con las manos en el rostro. Me puse de cuclillas para poder ver si tenía alguna herida. —Déjame ver si te hice daño—le pedí, tratando de quitar sus manos del rostro._

_Cuando logré quitarle las manos del rostro, descubrí que tenía una enorme sonrisa, se agacho a tomar una pelota, corrió hacia atrás y me la lanzó con toda su fuerza. Yo me quedé en shock mientras hacía todo eso, tratando de descifrar que es lo que se proponía, hasta que la pelota pego en mi pecho haciéndome caer, comprendí que estaba jugando._

_Me levanté y tome una pelota, la sopese en mi mano, lo mire, y le sonreí maliciosamente para que supiera lo que le esperaba. Se rió y comenzó a correr, y yo corrí tras él._

_-Vas a lamentar tu atrevimiento—le dije mientras corría tras él, como no había más a donde correr, sólo corríamos en círculos por la cancha._

_-Lo siento entrenador—dijo entre risas, mientras corría más rápido, pasó nuevamente por donde se encontraban las pelotas, se detuvo por una y siguió corriendo._

_No se cómo le hizo, pero en el proceso de que iba tras él, se voltio sin dejar de correr, me lazó la pelota que tenía en la mano, dándome en la cara. Cuando sentí el golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo pude escuchar la carcajada de mi hijo. _

_Me encantaba escucharlo reírse así. Cuando volvió a correr, esta vez deje de jugar y corrí más rápido, lo alcance en un instante, le lance la pelota cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, le di en la espalda y luego lo alcance. Lo tomé por las rodillas y lo cargue de costal sobre mi hombro. Sus carcajadas se hicieron más grandes._

_-Lamentaras lo que has hecho—le decía de broma._

_-Loo-o si-iento—muy apenas podía articular palabra debido a sus risas. Eso hacía que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cara. Disfrutaba tanto de estos momentos._

_Lo deje caer sobre la pila de colchonetas._

_-Ahora conocerás mi furia—le dije mientras caía sobre él haciéndole una plancha, con cuidado de no recargar mucho de mi peso en el._

_-AAAAHHHHH—gritó entre carcajadas mi hijo. Y entonces comencé a hacerle cosquillas, él se retorcía de la risa. Empecé a reír también, de felicidad, de pura felicidad._

_-Baa-sta, jajajajaja…me rindo jajajaja ya—me rogaba mi hijo entre carcajadas—me duele, jajajaja—hizo señas a su estómago, le dolía por tanto reírse. Lo dejé que se levantara._

_-Eso te enseñara a respetarme—le dije de broma. Él sólo asintió aún se estaba riendo._

Después de bromear un rato más, se fue.

Atesoraba tanto esos momentos.

**Tony POV**

No le dije nada al abuelo. Sólo le dije que sólo estaba un poco molesto con él porque no me había dejado ir con unos amigos a jugar futbol. No se quedó contento claro está, pero por lo menos no me había dicho nada. También le había pedido que no le dijera nada a mama de que yo ya sabía lo de mi padre. La excusa, no quería meterme en problemas, además le deje ver que si le decía que él me había confirmado las cosas, le iba ir mal a él también, con eso tuvo suficiente.

El abuelo sólo tenía fotos de mi padre de niño, las demás, mi madre las tenía. Tendría que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva mientras nadie estuviera en casa, quería ver esas fotos.

0

0

0

Habían pasado ya más de tres semanas después de eso, y lo único que había encontrado había sido una carta. Mi mama la tenía bien escondida, en donde menos la buscaría, en mi cosas, la encontré porque estaba buscando unos apuntes de la escuela, y la encontré entre mis libros, los que nunca leía. Mi mama sí que era inteligente, busque por todos lados, y el lugar donde jamás me pondría a buscar sería en mi propio cuarto, entre las páginas de libros que nunca había tomado.

La carta era de mi padre hacia ella. Por lo que había leído se la había escrito en un momento en que encontraban separados, no tenía fecha.

_Bella:_

_Sé que sólo han pasado unas cuantas semanas y sabes que amo lo que hago, me gusta sentirme en libertad cada vez que vuelo un avión. Pero a la vez odio tanto estar aquí porque lo malo de todo esto es el sentirte lejos. Ya sabes que yo sólo vivo para amarte._

_Cada día es otro día más sin verte, otro día sin sentir tus labios en los míos, otro día sin el calor de tu mirada, otro día sin tu dulce olor a fresas, otro día sin sentir tu suave piel, otro día sin perdernos en nuestro amor. Y cada día que pasa se me hace más insoportable esta situación._

_Otro, otro y otro día más transcurren, las ansias de regresar se hacen más grandes, mis manos dibujan tu figura en sueños, mis labios pronuncian tu nombre con adoración, con anhelo._

_Jacob me dice cada vez que vamos a emprender el vuelo que ya pare de estar soñando porque si no nos vamos a matar, y es que la indescriptible sensación que siento al volar no se compara en nada con el enorme amor que te tengo._

_Las horas transcurren, trato de estar concentrado en mi trabajo, de hacerlo bien, de disfrutarlo, rió ante las ocurrencias de Jacob y mis compañeros, me alimento bien, obedezco las órdenes, en fin…hago lo que vine a hacer. Pero he dejado mi corazón contigo. Por eso tengo esta sensación de que estoy incompleto, porque me haces falta tú._

_Cuida mi corazón. En mi mente sólo estas tú._

_Eres mi vida._

_Edward._

La caligrafía de mi padre era impecable, cuando la leí por primera vez vino a mi mente cuando mi mama me regañaba en la primaría porque mi letra estaba horrible, haciéndome volver a escribir lo que había escrito. Decía que por lo menos en eso me había parecido a ella. Ahora veía el verdadero significado de aquello.

El nombre de Jacob en la carta no me había dejado en shock como cuando mi abuelo me había dicho que eran amigos, aun así, la idea que tenía de mi padre en la mente, no encajaba para nada como un amigo de Jacob. Guardé la carta entre mis libros que leía frecuentemente.

Después de eso, estuve buscando por todo mi cuarto con la esperanza de que podría encontrar más cosas ahí pero nada.

Entre más pensaba en el asunto más confundido me encontraba, no sabía qué hacer con la idea de que mi padre no existiera en este mundo, no me sentía triste, porque en realidad yo nunca supe de su existencia como para extrañarlo, pero la curiosidad me recorría todo el cuerpo, quería ver las fotos más recientes de él. Quisiera escuchar anécdotas de él, de que era lo que le gustaba, como se llevaba con mis abuelos, con mi tía Alice. Quiero saber cómo lo veía mi mama. Cómo desearía que fuera ella quien me contara como era. Pero no podía ser así, Jacob me lo había dejado bien en claro.

0

0

0

Me dirigí a mi entrenamiento de futbol, estaba más que nervioso, estaba ansioso, hoy el entrenador daría los nombres de los titulares, el inicio de la temporada iniciaba en dos semanas y necesitaba trabajar más con los elegidos.

En estas pocas semanas ya nos habíamos convertido en amigos, yo me sentía muy bien a su lado, sentía que con él podía platicar de un montón de cosas. Aún no me animaba contarle lo de mi padre, pero sentía que si se lo decía, seguramente me ayudaría, pero la verdad estaba tan a gusto con él que se me olvidaba muchas veces los problemas.

Cuando entre al gimnasio ya todos estaban ahí. Me acerque a Eric, que era uno de mis amigos.

-¿ya llegó el entrenador?—le pregunté al mismo tiempo que lo saludaba.

-sí, pero se ha encerrado en su oficina

-estoy nervioso—le dije

-todos lo estamos

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina del entrenador, sin decirnos ninguna orden nos pusimos en filas delante de él, el solo nos sonrió, yo busque su mirada, quería que me diera una mirada para tranquilizarme un poco sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Voy a nombrar los que son titulares y van a ir a tomar el uniforme que tiene su nombre que se encuentra en el bote de allá—señaló hacia la esquina del gimnasio—y después van haciendo una fila tras de mí.

Todos asentimos, y comenzó a dar nombres, vi como Mike newton iba por su uniforme, me sonrió burlonamente y se posicionó tras del entrenador. Mis amigos también fueron unos de los primeros en que mencionó, seth y sam hiba a estar en la linea ofensiva ya que eran los más grandes. Los puestos se acababan y quedaba el más importante el Quarterback, que era el que recibe directamente instrucciones del entrenador y explica las jugadas, y todavía éramos muchos, contuve la respiración mientras decía el último puesto.

-Y por último, como Quarterback—hizo una pausa, pude ver los rostros de mis compañeros que ya se encontraban del otro lado, ya todos hablando entre sí, despreocupados, vi a los compañeros que estaban a mis lados, estaba más nerviosos que yo—Edward Anthony.

Solté la respiración contenida, lo volteé a ver a los ojos, me sonreía, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, corrí hacia el bote y recogí mi uniforme. No podía creermelo, era todo lo que quería.

Después nos dio instrucciones, además de las prácticas después de clases también tendríamos que ir otras dos horas a las 6pm. Nos dio una hoja con las cosas que deberíamos evitar comer y cuales consumir más por el intenso entrenamiento que tendríamos en los siguientes días. Nos dio una notificación para los padres de familia para que acudieran a una junta para informarles.

Salí de la práctica como flash, quería contarle a mama todo. La vi a dentro de su camioneta monstruo como solía llamarla. Corrí abrí la puerta y tomé mi asiento.

-¡Mamá!—le grité, ella se sobresaltó

-Me asustaste, porque tienes que gritarme—le sonreí

-Soy Quarterback en el equipo—le enseñe mi playera que decía E. Black

-¡Felicidades mi pequeño Edward!—me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Ya no soy pequeño mama—le dije tratando se zafarme de su abrazo.

-Para mí siempre lo serás—dijo pellizcándome un cachete.

-Ten, el entrenador mando esto—le dije dándole la notificación. La tomo en sus manos y la leyó.

-La firma como Entrenador Cullen—dijo mi mamá, eso me recordó a algo.

-Mama crees que sea familiar de los Cullen—le pregunté sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No lo creo pequeño, no recuerdo que nadie de ellos sea jugador de futbol, lo más probablemente es que sea una coincidencia.

-¿Vas a ir?—le pregunte señalando el citatorio.

-No puedo corazón, tengo que ir a la universidad a aplicar exámenes, tampoco creo que tu padre pueda—se quedó pensando un momento—le voy a decir a Carlisle que venga ¿te parece?—me encogí de hombros tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, pero creo que no me salió muy bien porque mi mama me abrazó.

-te juro que voy a estar en tu juego pase lo que pase

-¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

**Edward POV**

Por más que le dije al director que yo no podía estar en esa junta no me pude zafar. Lo único que me quedaba era encomendarme a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, si me topaba con Jacob tendríamos que dar marcha forzada al plan, para que resultara, pero si me encontraba con Bella, pues…no sabía que haría.

Podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente, ya los padres de familia se encontraban en la sala de juntas, tomé valor y salí.

Los murmullos se callaron en cuanto entre a la sala a mi lado estaba el director.

-Padres de Familia, él es el entrenador Cullen—dijo el director

-Buenas Tardes—dije

-Buenas Tardes—contestaron todos, escanee la sala, y me encontré con la persona que nunca pensé que me encontraría ahí.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, en sus ojos verdes puede ver la sorpresa, la misma expresión que había tenido Alice, ahora él la tenía. Quería correr y abrazarlo, pero me contuve.

-Sean bienvenidos todos, mi nombre es Edward Cullen Masen, soy entrenador de futbol desde hace tres semanas de sus hijos –dije posando nuevamente mi mirada en él—por favor tomen asiento—les dije, él permaneció parado unos segundos más que los demás, pero al final sólo se sentó.

Durante toda la junta nuestras miradas no se separaron. Al final de la junta me despedí de cada uno de los padres de familia, él se quedó en su lugar en la sala de juntas, cuando todos se habían ido, cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia donde él se encontraba sentado. Los nervios me recorrían todo el cuerpo. La precipitación hacia que mi estómago se sintiera vacío.

* * *

**que les pareció?**

**Por poco se encuentran Bella y Edward , ahhhh.**

**Por favor dejenme un Review, con sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, todo es bienvenido. **

**Hoy fue el aniversario de la fundacion de la ciudad en donde voy a la escuela, asi que no tuve clases, y como solo trabajo medio tiempo, pues tuve tiempo de trabajar en el siguiente capitulo, les dejo un adelantito...actualizo el fin de semana.**

Próximo Capitulo:

...

Todos se pararon de sus asientos para festejar el punto que nos daba la victoria, que le daba la victoria a mi hijo. Los gritos me dejaban sorda, entre las bubuselas, confeti, de todo había para celebrar aquello. Yo sentía como mi pecho se inflaba de orgullo. Mi hijo era un campeón.

Pude ver como mi hijo corrió a través del campo, se quitó su casco y corrió hacia el entrenador. Él ya lo esperaba de cuclillas y con los brazos abiertos, Anthony llego a sus brazos se sujetó por su cuello y así estuvieron por unos segundos hasta que él entrenador lo levanto del suelo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros. Y mi hijo al mismo tiempo le quito los lentes de sol poniéndoselos él y lo mismo hizo con la gorra.

Lo siguiente que vi, me dejo sin aliento, su sonrisa se encontraba más grande que nunca, sus ojos sólo estaban puestos en Anthony, podía percibir el orgullo en ellos, los reflejos de los flashes de las cámaras hacia que esa visión se volviera más surreal. Aquella escena, donde padre e hijo se abrazaban y sonreían, esa escena no podría ser real.

Y de pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con los mios, aquellos ojos verdes _¿Acaso estaba soñando?..._


	8. Encuentro

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO...GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS...SIN MAS LES DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephany Meyer, la historia esta inspirada en Montecristo...y cualquier cosa que reconoscan no es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8.**

**Encuentro.**

**Edward POV**

Me senté junto a él, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme. Por un momento nos quedamos así, viéndonos, observándonos.

-¿Realmente eres tú?—preguntó después de un largo minuto.

Yo sólo pude asentir, podía sentir que mis ojos ya estaban húmedos, quería llorar de alegría, por fin tenía a mi padre, ahí junto a mí, después de tantos años, ahora estaba junto a él, contemplando sus ojos verdes cansados, su sonrisa que aún se mantenía juvenil a pesar de los años.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a sus brazos fundiéndonos, padre e hijo, lo había extrañado.

-Gracias Dios, Gracias por devolvérmelo—susurraba mi padre entre las lágrimas, nos mantuvimos abrazados así por un largo tiempo, yo abrazado a él como un niño pequeño, y el acariciaba mi cabello, consolándome.

Después de un largo rato sin decir palabra mi padre rompió el silencio. Tome mi rostro en sus manos, y me vio con sus ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

0

0

0

-Edward, necesitas hablar con Bella…

-No—negué rápidamente. Le conté todo a mi padre.

-Hijo, tienes un hijo con ella.

-Ya lo sé, pero ella se casó con ese desgraciado—nada mas de pensarlo, sentía que me hervía la sangre.

-Ella no lo sabía

-Papa, por favor…podemos dejar de hablar de eso—trate de respirar profundo—dejame manejarlo a mi ¿quieres?—sólo me sonrió y volvimos a unirnos en un abrazo.

0

0

0

-Alice, necesito que me hagas un favor—le dije a mi hermana.

Me encontraba en casa, después de que pude hablar con mi padre me llevó a la casa, el encuentro con mi madre fue…él más duro, sólo me aferre a su abrazo, como un niño chiquito que necesitaba de ella. Ahora ya estaba en donde pertenecía. En mi hogar con mi familia.

-¿Ahora dime que quieres que haga?

-El viernes es el juego de Tony, necesito a Isabella y a Jacob alejados de ahí.

-No puedo Edward—dijo sobresaltada—Bella querrá estar ahí para ver a Tony, todos queremos verlo jugar.

-Me vas a ayudar sí o no—casi le grite—si no para decirle…

-Está bien, a ver qué puedo hacer.

0

0

0

**Bella POV**

-Isabella, necesito que cubras al Sr. James, en sus clases esta tarde—me dijo la directora de la Universidad donde yo trabajaba con maestra de literatura.

-No puedo directora, mi hijo juega hoy…

-No le estoy preguntando, se lo estoy exigiendo…así que le recomiendo que vaya con el Sr. James para que le entregue el cronograma—y sin siquiera dejarme protestar me cerró la puerta en las narices.

Me apresure a buscar a James, cuando mi celular sonó, era Alice.

-Hola—conteste

-Bella, te esperamos alla en el estadio para ver el juego, va pasar Jacob por ti o paso yo por ti—dijo la voz cantarina de Alice

-No voy a poder ir—le dije—tengo trabajo, Jacob no se encuentra en la ciudad...dile a Tony que lo siento, que luego lo compensaré…

-Esta bien, yo le diré.

En cuanto colgue comencé a sentir el remordimiento.

_-te juro que voy a estar en tu juego pase lo que pase_

_-¿lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo_

Aquella conversación inundó mi mente. Acudí rápidamente a la oficina de Victoria, seguramente estaría ahí.

0

0

0

Ya casi finalizaba el juego cuando llegue al estadio, pase entre la gente empujando tratando de llegar lo más cerca posible. Al último momento Victoria acepto cubrirme y salí volando hacia acá. Encontré un lugar en unas gradas que se encontraban más o menos cerca del campo. Vi el marcador y sólo quedaba muy poco tiempo y las cosas estaba empatadas.

Identifique a un hombre, que se la paseaba de un lado a otro. Llevaba una cachucha negra con unos lentes oscuros también. Por la forma en que les gritaba a los chicos, supuse que era el entrenador.

Entonces la jugada comenzó, el balón fue a parar a manos de mi hijo, el corrió, jamás lo había visto correr de esa manera, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, anotó.

Todos se pararon de sus asientos para festejar el punto que nos daba la victoria, que le daba la victoria a mi hijo. Los gritos me dejaban sorda, entre las bubuselas, confeti, de todo había para celebrar aquello. Yo sentía como mi pecho se inflaba de orgullo. Mi hijo era un campeón.

Pude ver como mi hijo corrió a través del campo, se quitó su casco y corrió hacia el entrenador. Él ya lo esperaba de cuclillas y con los brazos abiertos, Anthony llego a sus brazos se sujetó por su cuello y así estuvieron por unos segundos hasta que él entrenador lo levanto del suelo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros. Y mi hijo al mismo tiempo le quito los lentes de sol poniéndoselos él y lo mismo hizo con la gorra.

Lo siguiente que vi, me dejo sin aliento, su sonrisa se encontraba más grande que nunca, sus ojos sólo estaban puestos en Anthony, podía percibir el orgullo en ellos, los reflejos de los flashes de las cámaras hacia que esa visión se volviera más surreal. Aquella escena, donde padre e hijo se abrazaban y sonreían, esa escena no podría ser real.

Y de pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, aquellos ojos verdes _¿Acaso estaba soñando? Un resplandor de mis sueños_ No podía describir lo que sentí en ese momento, de repente tuve un mareo, me era difícil respirar, mi visión se empezó nublar por las lágrimas que empezaron a inundar mis ojos.

Por esos hermosos ojos verdes se derramo una lagrima, podía ver que a él también le costaba un poco respirar. Con cuidado dejo a mi hijo en el suelo, Anthony lo miró extrañado, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia él y siguiendo su mirada llego a mirar hacia mí. Me sonrió por un instante pero inmediatamente dejo de hacerlo, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, le sonreí para que no notara lo impresionada que estaba. Pero no lo logré, su mirada reflejó más preocupación.

Deje de mirarlo para volver a ver a su padre, sus ojos estaban rojos, su perfecta boca formaba una tensa línea.

Lleve mi mano a mis labios tratando de controlar un poco los sollozos, al tocar mis labios me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo, en mi boca había una sonrisa. Y después no pude controlarlo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones, las piernas me temblaban, mis manos hormigueaban…mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia, ahí estaba él, a unos pocos metros de mí.

-Bella—escuche mi nombre pronunciarse por una voz femenina. Pero yo no podía verla, frente a mis ojos estaba una maravillosa ilusión creada por mi mente, una de donde no quería despertar.

-Bella—esta vez la escuche a mi lado. Voltié solo para encontrarme con Alice—Bella ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—me preguntó.

-No iba a perderme el juego de Tony—la voz me salió en un susurro.

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?—me preguntó. Volví mi mirada hacia la cancha y Edward ya no estaba ahí. Sólo Anthony se encontraba ahí con sus demás compañeros.

-Te puedo pedir un favor Alice—le pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar, bajando las gradas—Puedo dejar a Tony contigo, necesito…hacer unas cosas.

-Bella ¿A dónde vas?—me preguntó. No le respondí. Llegue a donde estaba Anthony lo felicité y lo deje con Alice. Cuando vi que se marcharon fui a los vestidores, rogando que aun estuviera ahí.

Empecé caminando, cruzando el campo de juego, pero conforme daba un paso más me apresuraba a dar el otro y así acabé corriendo. Cuando llegue a la puerta me quede clavada ahí, el corazón me latía mil por segundo, mi respiración era irregular y pesada. Tomé un enorme sorbo de aire y me adentre al edifico, recorrí el pasillo mirando hacia todos lados, buscándolo.

La desesperación se hacía más grande en mi pecho, la ansiedad, la esperanza, no sé exactamente qué era lo que sentía en ese instante, sólo sabía una cosa. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Camine más apresuradamente hasta que me encontré ante la puerta que decía "Vestidores". La abrí lentamente y cruce cerrándola a mi paso.

Cuando fije mi mirada al final de la habitación me encontré con algo imposible, con algo que ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera visto. La imagen perfecta de Edward. Mis sueños no le hacían justicia a su perfección, parecía tan real.

Me miraba con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, su cabello cobrizo se encontraba alborotado igual que siempre, aquella camisa blanca que había remangado de los brazos dejaba ver sus perfectos músculos. Su boca, sus ojos, su piel, todo era perfecto. En mi mente me había quedado con la imagen de un joven, ahora me encontraba frente a un hombre.

Se fue acercando a mí, acortando la distancia entre nosotros, cada paso que daba se me hacía eterno, quería correr hacia él, pero mis piernas no me respondían, me había quedado clavada ahí. Cuando estuvo a un metro de mí, me dedico una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que solo él y Anthony podían hacer. Pero él efecto que causaba Edward me dejaba sin habla, siempre había sido una esclava ante esa sonrisa, y hoy no fue la excepción, ya que sólo le pude sonreír como una tonta.

Acortó más la distancia, mi cuerpo podía sentir su proximidad, mis ojos se clavaron en esos ojos verdes. Mis manos instintivamente fueron a cada lado de su cara, acercándolo más hacia mí, en cuanto sentí el contacto de mis manos con su piel, sentí como una onda de calor bañaba todo mi cuerpo, sentí como cada terminación de mi cuerpo que se encontraba entumida, despertaba una a una.

Él seguía sonriéndome, mientras que de mi sólo salían sollozos, pero también le sonreía. Acerque nuestros rostros hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron. La sensación de su aliento sobre mi cara me inundó los sentidos, su aroma despertó mi sentido del olfato. Era como si después de que se hubiera ido hubiera perdido mis sentidos, y ahora sólo con él podía volver a sentir, a disfrutar y por eso me llene de su dulce aroma.

-Aquí estoy Bella—su voz melodiosa choco contra mi rostro. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar, mi llanto salió más fuerte al escuchar su voz. Lo había extrañado tanto, su toque, su voz. Ahora podía sentir la magnitud de mi dolor al poderla comparar con la dicha que sentía en este mismo instante.

Me tomo por la cintura, aquel toque hizo que me sobresaltara, era como si volviera a nacer, todo se me hacía nuevo, aquel simple toque lo encontraba maravilloso, podía sentir el calor de sus manos a través de mi blusa. Me colgué a su cuello queriendo terminar con la poca distancia que nos quedaban. Su aroma abrumó mucho más mis pensamientos.

Comencé a pasar mis manos por toda su anatomía, por su cara, por sus hombros, por sus brazos, quería gravarme todo su cuerpo de él, quería sentir que era verdadero, que mi mente no estuviera jugándome una broma. El llanto no paraba, me colgué de su mirada dejándome perder en ella.

Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en mis labios y sin pensarlo dos veces me beso. Sus labios eran tan dulces, me sabían a gloria. Aquel beso acallo mis sollozos como arte de magia. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin sus labios, en cuanto hicieron contacto con los míos me aferré a él, pasando mis manos por su sedoso cabello, jalándolo más hacia mí, tratando de quitar la más mínima distancia que pidiera separarnos.

El beso empezó dulce tierno, para luego convertirse en más demandante.

-¡Dios! Te extrañe tanto—murmuro entre besos. A regañadientes me separe un poco, aun nuestros labios se tocaban pero ya no nos besábamos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?—las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse nuevamente de mí.

-No mi amor—dijo separándose un poco más para poder limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir por mis ojos con su pulgar—yo nunca te dejaría, no me fui…si sigo vivo es por ti…no te quería dejar, eras mi fuerza por la cual seguir todos los días…-volvió a besarme.

-Pero—decise el beso, necesitaba saber, necesitaba hablarle—donde estuviste, mi vida a sido un tormento sin ti.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé, cada segundo me la he pasado extrañándote—esta vez me beso con más demanda, que no pude resistirme más. Cuando él rompió el beso para buscar un poco de aire, volvía hablarle.

-Edward necesitas saber algo—su mirada pareció dudosa, pero sólo asintió para que siguiera hablándole—tienes un hijo…tenemos un hijo—me corregí yo misma. Él sonrió con aquella sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Si, lo sé

-Dime que eres real—le suplique—dime que no estoy loca y que realmente estas aquí, conmigo.

-No estás loca amor, aquí estoy…siénteme—puso una de mis manos en su cara. —Ya estoy aquí.

Y me beso, sus labios se sentían suaves, mis manos fueron a dar a su cabello, mientras que las suyas fueron a mi cintura, pegándose más a mí. Él beso se volvió demandante. Podía sentir su dulce lengua en mi boca, se sentía tan bien, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Nuestras respiraciones se empezaron a volver irregulares, jalando tanto aire como nos fuera necesario, el comenzó a caminar hasta dejarme acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Edward—murmure una vez que dejo mis labios para seguir con mi cuello.

-mmmhhh—ese sonido retumbo en mi cuello, enviando miles de escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

-Tengo que decirte algo—la verdad hubiera dejado que Edward siguiera su camino de dulces besos, pero necesitaba decirle lo que ocurría. Lo que había pasado después de que desapareció.

-sshhhhh—puso su dedo índice en mi labios—ahora no quiero hablar—dijo en un susurro, luego acerco sus labios a mi oído.

-Solo quiero una cosa ahora….hacerte el amor—su voz sonaba suave, su aliento junto con sus palabras enviaron escalofríos por todo mi ser, despertando cada uno de mis músculos, de mis nervios, pude senitr como mi intimidad comenzó a palpitar ante sus palabras.

-Déjame hacerte mía de nuevo—murmuro contra mis labios, besándolos urgentemente. Y sin otra cosa más, sucumbí ante él.

* * *

**ahhhhh! que pasará despues?**

**que les ha parecido?, epsero sus criticas, comentarios, jitomatazos y demas.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	9. Reencuentro

**hola chicas!**

**solo quería darles las gracias! por todos sus comentarios!**

**Les dejo con el siguiente capitulo, esta un poco subido de tono...es la segunda parte de este encuentro entre Edward y Bella, en el pasado capitulo Edward dijo que era lo que deseaba hacerle a Bella (si lo recuerdan verdad)...asi que ya sabran que sigue...=$**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephany Meyer, la historia esta inspirada en montecristo, y todo lo demas que reconozcan no es mio.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Reencuentro.**

**Edward POV.**

La ansiedad me carcomía los sentidos, podía sentir su exquisito cuerpo bajo el mío. No podía parar de besar su labios tan suaves, tan dulces, poco a poco la fui empujando hasta dejarla acorralada entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Sentía como si alguien me hubiera bañado de gasolina y me hubieran encendido un cerillo. Estaba ardiendo de deseo por ella. 12 años sin poder tocarla, privándome de sus besos, de su dulce aroma a fresas.

La tome fuertemente por la cintura y comencé a besar su cuello, sintiéndome poderoso al ver que su piel se erizaba ante mi contacto.

-Edward—susurró mi nombre. Como había extrañado escuchar mi nombre en su voz.

-mmmhhhhuuum—fue el único sonido que pude emitir, estaba bastante entretenido con su delicioso cuello. Lo mordisqueaba y dejaba besos húmedos en él, deleitándome en como su piel reaccionaba.

-Tengo que decirte algo—dijo entre un suspiro…mi sexo reacciono ante eso, palpitando.

-Sshhhhh—Puse mi dedo índice en sus labios. Lo único que quería escuchar de ella ahora era que gritara mi nombre mientras la llevaba al mismísimo cielo. —Ahora no quiero hablar—le dije en un susurro, como si se tratara de un secreto. Lentamente fui acercándome a su oído.

-Solo quiero una cosa ahora….—le susurre moderando el tono de mi voz para que sonara provocativo—hacerte el amor—pude ver como inmediatamente reacciono ante mis palabras, su rostro se sonrojo en un bonito color carmín.

-Déjame hacerte mía de nuevo—murmure en sus labios. Para luego dejarme llevar por mis deseos. La besé desesperadamente, queriendo recolectar todo ese dulce sabor de sus labios.

Mis manos comenzaron a viajar por todo su cuerpo, posicionándose en sus nalgas, las tomé y las apreté hacia mi erección, que ya era casi dolorosa. Bella gimió deliciosamente contra mi boca, ese simple gesto me había puesto al mil. Mis manos me hormigueaban, quería tocarla toda, quería gravarla en mi memoria con mis manos.

Deje sus labios para apoderarme nuevamente de su cuello, mordisqueándolo, dejando besos húmedos en su cuello. Mientras que mis oídos se deleitaban con los suspiros de bella, mis manos trabajaban en desabrochar su blusa.

No tarde mucho para que la estorbosa blusa estuviera en el suelo, junto con su brassier, despegue mis labios de su cuello, que ahora se encontraba rojo por mis atenciones.

Miré el delicado cuerpo semidesnudo de Bella. Mis ojos se deleitaron con la visión de sus pechos.

-Edward—me llamo mi hermosa mujer, cuando la volteé a ver a la cara se encontraba totalmente sonrojada, mordiéndose deliciosamente el labio. Ataque sus labios perdiendo completamente el control.

Mis manos casi arrancaron su pantalón junto con sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda ante mí, mis ojos la devoraron mientras con sus pequeñas manos temblorosas trataban de desbrochar los botones de mi camisa, tocando a su paso mi pecho, mi erección parecía palpitar ante ese contacto. No pude aguantarlo más y yo mismo me deshice de mi ropa. Cuando desesperadamente me deshice de mis pantalones junto con mi bóxer, Bella se relamió sus labios mientras su mirada se posicionaba en mi pene erecto. Ese gestó hizo que mi erección creciera más de lo que creía posible.

Su mirada seguía clavada en mi miembro, tome su barbilla y la obligue a verme. Ella se sonrojo todavía más, poniéndose completamente roja, y la bese apasionadamente.

-Te amo—le murmuré mientras mi mano bajaba hacia su zona baja, tocando ese botón donde desencadenaba todo el placer. Al primer contacto Bella dejo salir un gemido mientras su cabeza se hacía hacia atrás, una mueca de placer increíble, apretó su agarre en mis hombros, dejándome sentir la potencia de placer que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Mi erección palpito al comprobar que estaba húmeda para mí, estaba lista para recibirme. Le metí un dedo deleitándome con la humedad que brotaba de sus labios vaginales, metí otro dedo más y comencé a moverlo lentamente. Bella gimió deliciosamente y con un beso apasionado asfixie los otros suspiros.

-dime que me deseas—la voz me salió ronca

-Te deseo, te deseo, no sabes cuánto…por favor Edward—me suplicó.

-Por favor que...Bella...dime-movi mi mano mas rapidamente contra su humeda intimidad.

-Por favor...te necesito dentro de mi-

Rápidamente, con la desesperación del momento, la tomé de la cintura y la levanté, era tan ligera, ella inmediatamente rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas y apoyándola un poco en la pared, la penetré.

Los dos dejamos salir todo el aire de nuestros pulmones ante la sensación, tuve que quedarme quieto un momento para asimilar las sensaciones, el calor de su cavidad y lo estrecha que era, apretando mi pene alrededor casi hace que me viniera en ese mismo momento.

Cuando pude controlar las sensaciones empecé a arremeterla, no tardamos mucho en encontrar nuestro ritmo. La posición en la que estábamos me daba muchísima ventaja, ya que sus pechos quedaban al alcance de mi boca, por lo que no desaproveche la oportunidad y comencé a mordisquearlos, a lamerlos. Los fuertes gemidos de Bella, parecían gasolina para mí. Podía sentir como su cavidad se apretaba más contra mi pene.

-Ed—dward—apenas pude distinguir que dijo mi nombre entre sus gemidos. Sus manos jalaban fuertemente de mis cabellos, mientras sus dientes mordían sin piedad su labio. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. La visión de la mujer que tenía en frente consumida por la pasión, por el placer, simplemente era único, indescriptible, simplemente era perfecta.

-Ma—as raapid—o—esas simples palabras parecieron excitarme de sobre manera, fue la manera en que lo dijo, no pude evitar que me saliera una sonrisa arrogante, de orgullo porque yo era el que provocaba todas esa sensaciones en Bella.

No tuvo que pedirme más para cumplir sus deseos, desesperadamente la apoye un poco más en la pared, abrí un poco más mis piernas para mantener el equilibrio y entonces la penetre más profundo y fuerte. Bella dejo salir un leve gritito que hizo más grande mi frenesí. La empecé a embestir más rápido. Lo único que podía sentir era el calor que generaba la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. Sus pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de mis embestidas, haciendo que sus endurecidos pezones rozaran deliciosamente mis labios y mi pecho.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí perder completamente el control, sus paredes comenzaron a apresar mi miembro, pronto no pude pensar más que el enorme placer que eso me estaba generando, la embestí desesperadamente para poder terminar con las enormes sensaciones que me estaban enloqueciendo. Entonces sentí como sus paredes comenzaron a convulsionar, como palpitaban alrededor de mi miembro mientras mi nombre salía en un grito de su boca.

En ese momento no pude más, el enorme placer me envolvió sin dejarme salida. Podía sentir como se convulsionaba la parte baja de mí miembro, expulsando el semen, vaciándome en ella, llevándome al mismísimo cielo, lo que más me enloqueció fue que en la punta de mi pene aun podía sentir las palpitaciones de la deliciosa cavidad de Bella.

Me abrace más a ella, mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban, yo no paraba de besar su rostro, como una muestra de adoración.

-Te extrañe tanto…no sabes cómo me hiciste falta—dijo después de unos momentos. Cuando ya podíamos respirar normalmente.

No dije nada. Me salí de su interior, extrañándola inmediatamente, y la deposite suavemente en el suelo.

Comencé a vestirme sin decir una sola palabra, sin voltearla a ver. Sólo mire de reojo que comenzó a imitarme y se comenzó a vestir.

En ese momento estaba más confundido que nada. No sabía que había pasado. En qué momento había perdido el control sobre mis actos. Bella parecía que aún me extrañaba que un me amaba, pero mi lado frio me decía que no debía confiar, que ella estaba casada y todas las noches compartía la cama con otro hombre. Con el hombre que me traiciono específicamente.

Cuando termine de vestirme, me senté en unas de las bancas del vestidor. Tratando de aclarar mis ideas, mis sentimientos. Después de lo que pareció un minuto, sentí que Bella se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Edward?—me llamo mientras ponía su pequeña mano en mi hombro. Rechace el contacto levantándome de mi lugar.

-¿Por qué precisamente con él?—le pregunte dándole la espalda. No quería que viera cuanto me afectaba. Hubo un enorme silencio que me pareció eterno antes de que contestara.

-Edward déjame explicarte—dijo mientras se incorporaba y llegaba a mi lado, trato de tomar mi brazo, pero yo me deshice de su agarre.

-¡NO ISABELLA!—Le grité-¡¿Por qué de todos los hombres tenías que escogerlo precisamente a él?—le grité mientras la enfrentaba cara a cara, mirándola a los ojos. Pude ver como se encogió ante mi mirada cargada de odio y furia.

-Edward—pronunció mi nombre en forma de súplica.

No pude resistirlo más y salí de ahí. Frustrado por que había caído en sus brazos, porque había perdido el control. Porque a pesar de que la amaba con todo mi ser, apesar de que ella era mi adoracion, simplemente no podía perdonarla. Él solo pensar que estaba casada con Jacob, que compartia cama todas la noches con él, hacia que la odiara, por que me dolía, era un dolo horrible que no me dejaba epnsar en otra cosa que hacerlos sufrir un poco de lo que yo ahora estaba sufriendo.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella era mi vida y por mas que quisiera no podía borrar ese sentimiento.

Sentía como todos esos sentimientos me quemaban el pecho. Cuando logré salir del edificio camine lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas. Podía sentir como mis ojos ardían ante unas lágrimas que les estaba prohibiendo salir.

-¡Edward!—mi nombre le salió en un grito desesperado.

Me detuve un instante, unos segundos en los que pensé que era mejor regresar y rendirme en sus brazos, pero nuevamente la razón volvió a ganar, haciendo que nuevamente reanudara mi caminata hacia mi coche sin voltear en ningún momento hacia atrás.

* * *

**¿qué les ha parecido el capitulo? **

**Como creen que se sienta Bella despues de esto?**

**Por fa dejenme Reviews!**

**xD**


	10. Poniendo en marcha el Plan

**hola chicas!**

**Sorry!, se que dije que actualizaria a mas tardar el miercoles, pero fue una semana bastante interesante y llena de muchisimos compromisos...pero ya estoy aqui.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephany Meyer, la historia esta inspirada en El Conde de Motecristo. Y todo lo demas que reconozcan no es mio. =)**

* * *

Bella POV

Parecía como si me hubieran arrancado un trozo de mi corazón, no…todo mi corazón había muerto, era como si supieras que había mucho dolor en tu corazón, pero aunque sabias que había algo que te faltaba no lo habías magnificado.

Era lo que a mí me pasaba, sabía que Edward era lo que le faltaba a mi vida, sabía que me dolía cada día su ausencia, pero no lo había magnificado hasta que lo tuve en frente y probé nuevamente sus dulces labios.

Pero ahora que Dios me había permitido tocar el cielo, me lo había vuelto a quitar, pero de una manera mas cruel, por que apenas estaba saboreando el dulce sabor de su cercanía cuando ya me había arrojado a sentir la amargura de su desprecio.

Como mis piernas me lo permitieron llegue hasta la salida del edificio que daba hacia el campo de futbol. Vi como rápidamente el dueño de mi ser se alejaba.

-Edward!—el grito salió de mi garganta en un intento desesperado por detenerlo. Lo quería a mi lado. Aunque yo más que nadie sabía que no podía.

Aquella figura alta se detuvo en su camino ante mi grito. No se volvió para verme, solo después de unos segundos salió caminando del lugar.

Mis piernas no respondían a mis órdenes, quería correr tras él, quería rogarle que me perdonara, que me abrazara de nuevo. Pero la falta de respiración por los sollozos que me salían del pecho impedía que mi cuerpo reaccionara como era debido.

Mi visión cada vez se hacía más borrosa por el llanto que salía a borbotones por mis ojos.

La verdad chocaba contra mí, una y otra vez, haciéndome más daño. Era una mujer casada. Había faltado a mi promesa de que siempre lo esperaría. Aquella última promesa sonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

_-Te lo juro, volveré-me dijo contra mis labios._

_-y yo te esperaré-le dije quedito._

_-Más te vale que sea así-me dijo juguetonamente._

Pero él había tardado demasiado en volver, él tenía que comprender, él tenía que perdonarme. Me decía una y otra vez mientras, como podía, llegaba hasta el estacionamiento, sólo para encontrarme con la verdad. Se había ido. De nuevo.

**Edward POV.**

Estuve dando vueltas por toda la ciudad hasta que logre calmarme y volví a casa. Emmett y Jasper ya me esperaban.

-Hermano ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—me pregunto Emmett, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos hasta considerarnos como una familia. Emmett era como mi hermano pequeño. Él nunca crecería.

-Tienes una cara—dijo Jasper en tono de burla.

- No tengo nada—fue todo lo que dije antes de subir a mi habitación. Simplemente no tenía ganas de nada.

En cuanto estuve en mi cuarto me despoje de todas mi ropas, me fui a dar una ducha, salí de la regadera sòlo me puse el boxer y salì del baño, me encontre con que Rosalie y Tanya se encontraban sentadas en mi cama, Jasper y Emmett se encontraban parados en las contra esquinas que daban al baño.

-¿Qué quieren?—les dije en tono molesto. No me gustaba que se entrometieran en mis cosas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Edward?—la voz dulce de Tanya casi hace que me pusiera a llorar. No sé por qué, pero ella sabía que tono utilizar conmigo para sacarme toda la información que quería.

-Estuve con ella—fue todo lo que necesite decir para que todos me entendieran a que me refería. Todos me miraban, sostuve su mirada por un momento hasta que me dirigí al armario y comencé a sacar mi ropa, aparentando como si no estuvieran ahí. Comence a vestirme. Jasper fue el que rompió el silencio después de un rato.

-Bien—fue todo lo que dijo. Me volví para verlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "bien"?—le pregunte. Trate de sonar calmando, pero mi voz reflejaba claramente lo muy enojado que estaba. Me puse los pantalones, casi los rompo por la manera tan brusca que los embroque en mis piernas.

-¿No es lo que querías? ¿Estar con ella? ¿Recuperarla?—esta vez fue Tanya la que hablo.

-Es casada—le recordé.

-¿Eso es lo que te detiene?—me preguntó. La miré feo. —Existen los divorcios ¿Sabias?—dijo sarcásticamente. Sonreì sarcasticamente antes de ponerme la playera.

-Ella no iba estar esperándote toda la vida Edward—me regaño Rosalie— ¿que se supone que querías que hiciera? ¿Que se sentara a llorar tu muerte y fuera una amargada toda la vida?

-Pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser con él?—grité. Todos me miraron serios.

-Tú también caíste en su trampa Edward—me dijo Emmett. No supe que más decir. Él tenía razón, yo mismo había caído en su trampa. También Jacob había logrado engañarme, y eso que tenía casi toda una vida de conocerlo. Con más razón Bella, aun así, él pensar que dormía todas las noches con él. Que a él era a quien atendía, a quien mi hijo veía como un padre. Todo eso hacía que un odio irracional creciera en mí. Un odio dirigido a Jacob por haberme quitado todo lo que era mío. Y un Odio a Bella por haber accedido a él en tan poquito tiempo y por mentirle a mi hijo. Odiaba que mi hijo ni siquiera supiera quién era su padre.

-Edward—Jasper llamó mi atención. —Necesitamos poner en marcha todo el plan. No podemos retrasarnos más.

-Está bien. —respire hondo para calmarme- ¿Por dónde empezamos?—les dije.

-Asustaremos a Jacob. —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

0

0

0

0

0

-Edward ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?—me retire la bocina del teléfono del oído. Alice prácticamente me estaba gritando.

-Sólo le pregunte por que se caso con él. ¿Eso es mucho pedir?—dije en forma sarcástica

-Entonces dime el ¿Por qué esta así de devastada? Eh ¿Por qué?—me reto con su vocecilla cantarina.

-Alice, ya basta—la voz me salió forzada. Ya me estaba cansando de este jueguito.

-Nada de ya basta. Tú ya basta Edward. Yo te entiendo, se que estas enojado, pero comprende, Jacob estuvo ahí para apoyarla, ¿que se supone que tenía que hacer?—esta vez me lo dijo con una voz dulce, tratando de que comprendiera eso. Sin embargo el dolor y furia no disminuyeron en nada, es mas, aumentaron todavía más.

-No Alice, no lo entiendo. ¿Y sabes porque? Por que si lo que a ella le preocupaba era no tener un apoyo para poder darle a mi hijo lo que necesitaba, en el mejor de los casos hubiera acudido a ustedes, ustedes la hubieran apoyado, le hubieran dado todo lo que necesitaba ¿No es así?—Alice no respondió a esto. Ella sabía que yo tenía razón, yo sabía que Alice tampoco estuvo de acuerdo con la acciones de Bella, pero aun así la defendía. Pero para mi, lo que Bella había hecho, era una traición, estuviera enterada o no de lo de Jacob, ella se había refugiado demasiado pronto con él. Eso no se lo perdonaría.

-De todos modos, ¿importa ahora? Ella esta casada.

-Sabes que te importa, y a ella claro que le importas, Bella te ama—su voz era mas dulce todavía.

-Pues esa misma Bella esta ahora bajo el mismo techo que él hombre que me quería matar. Es con él con quien duerme todas las noches

-Eres un idiota Edward. Pero te vas a arrepentir, créeme, yo se lo que te digo.

-Ahora resulta que eres vidente—le dije exasperado.

-Cállate y escucha… Ahora que Bella sabe que estas vivo ¿no vas a pedirle que le diga a Tony que eres su padre?

-Pues si, ¿pero por que lo preguntas?—de hecho había planeado exigírselo, pero primero quería escuchar lo que tenia que decir Alice, normalmente ella no pregunta por preguntar, por lo que seguramente tendrá un plan o información adicional.

-Por que…bueno…no se si deba decírtelo por teléfono

-Alice—la amanece con mi tono de voz.

-Ok. .. Lo que pasa…lo que pasa es que Tony ya lo sabe. —dijo demasiado rápido, pero aun así pude capturar sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ya lo sabe? ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-Papa fue quien le dijo—soltó de repente, como los niños cuando les preguntas quien fue el que hizo una travesura y apuntan con el dedo al primero que tienen en frente.

-¿Pero que fue lo que le dijo?—me empezaba a impacientar.

-Pues que eres su padre—la respiración se me fue en ese instante-…bueno no exactamente.

-Alice!—

-Lo que pasa es que Tony se dio cuenta de que no se parece a Jacob, déjame decirte que Tony es muy listo, el haber deducido por si sólo eso, es de admirarse…

-Alice ve al grano—la interrumpí. Escuche como suspiro y volvió a comenzar.

-Pues que papa le afirmo sus sospechas, de que Jacob no es su padre, y ahora Tony sabe que tu eres su padre, pero no te a relacionado, por que Tony piensa que estas muerto…

-¿Y Bella lo sabe?—me sorprendió el tono de voz con que lo dije. De pronto ya no estaba enojado, es más estaba mas que contento. Eran buenas noticias, de que mi hijo supiera que yo era su padre, solo faltaba que supiera que no había muerto. Las cosas empezaban a tomar su camino correcto y eso me agradaba.

-No, ella no lo sabe, pero me dijo que su intención de decirle, tiene un poco de miedo como Tony pueda reaccionar…

-Necesito hablar con ella—interrumpí a mi hermana. Necesitaba hablar con Bella, necesitábamos ver como decirle a Tony que yo seguía vivo.

-Claro, ahora si quieres hablar con ella

-Alice, por favor ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres?—le suplique. Escuche como suspiraba exasperadamente. Sabía muy bien que quería estar enojada conmigo por lo de Bella, pero también sabía que ella estaba más que feliz haciendo lo que le pedía, más por que me había extrañado tanto y era casi imposible que me negara algo. Y yo claro, me aprovechaba de eso.

-Ya que—dijo rindiéndose. Sonreí ante mi triunfo.

-Por cierto...¿ella ya sabe por que desaparecì?, Le contaste.

-Se puso furiosa al saber que yo ya sabia que estabas aqui...¡casi me mata Edward!

-Le contaste o no?-trate de ocultarle mi desesperacion en la voz, pero fue inutil.

-Tratame bien Edward, si no, no te ayudo...Y si, si le contè, pero se quedo un poco dudosa, no cree capaz a Jacob de hacer esas cosas. Piensa que te confundiste y alguien mas fue el culpable de tu encierro.-la alegria que sentia hace unos instante se habia ido por el caño. La sagre comenzo a hervirme por la furia que sentia.

-¡¿Pero que diablos?

-Tranquilo Edward, solo el tiempo hara que sola se de cuenta de que Jacob no es quien aparenta. Ten paciencia.

-Como me pides que tenga paciencia!. Me perdi de 12 años de mi vida, ¿como me pides que sea paciente?-le grite, se quedo callada, respire profundo para calmarme un poco-de todos modos, ya no importa.-mi voz salio calmada esta vez.

-ash! No se que voy a hacer contigo.

0

0

0

0

0

0

**Jacob POV**

Cada día que pasaba mas me daba cuenta que mi vida era un asco, cometía error tras error. Hoy mi padre me hizo sentir menos que basura. Insistía en que llevara los negocios, pero por mas que intentaba relacionarme con la gente con "poder" más asco sentía por mi persona.

Maneje hasta mi casa añorando que mi tortura terminara ahí, pero no, a pesar de que había conseguido a la mujer que amaba, también tenía que encontrarme con la viva imagen de Edward todos los malditos días, recordándome que aun encerrado muy lejos, y tal vez muerto ya, no dejaba de fastidiarme. Incluso en Bella, todavía todas las noches susurraba su nombre, al principio creí que se le pasaría, pero ya se había vuelto algo tan cotidiano, que ahora solo me enojaba, antes esa situación casi me hacia llorar añorando que de sus labios saliera mi nombre no el de él. Ahora solo sentía odio, no sabía hacia quien, pero lo sentía.

Metí el carro en la cochera y camine hacia el correo. Revisé uno por uno, hasta detenerme en un sobre algo inusual. Los tome todos y me adentre a la casa. Lo primero que vi fue a Anthony en la sala, limpiando un avión diminuto, _Otra cosa en la que se parece a su padre_. Pensé.

Ese pensamiento hizo que me enojara aun más. Voltio a verme serio, para después convertirse en una mirada de odio. No sabia si sentir arrepentimiento o alivio por decirle la verdad.

No le di importancia y seguí caminando hacia mi despacho. Ahí me deje caer en el sillón, me estire un poco, deje aun lado todo el correo y solo tome aquel sobre, de un color rojo, solo decía mi nombre. Lo gire para ver si tenía algo más y sin encontrar nada mas lo abrí. Tenía un papel doblado color crema, lo abrí.

El corazón comenzó a latirme demasiado rápido cuando pude reconocer la letra. Esa caligrafía impecable y la forma tan extraña de hacer las s's solo podía ser de una sola persona. Edward.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Espero sus comentarios, criticas y jitomatazos!**

**Un agadecimiento a shopia18, sarydark, Alelupis, lizzy90, viszed, valeriana 25, supattinsondecullen,alicegonzalezcullen, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, paz15 y por supuesto a joli cullen por su comentarios, gracias, ya que con ellos ha crecido mi animo e inspiracion. Mil gracias!.**

**y para Adri: Con tu comentario me has abierto un nuevo panorama de como terminar esta hitoria, realmente me encanto la idea de que talvez Edward terminara con alguien mas que no fuera Bella, pero creo que las demas me matarian si hago eso, asi que guardarè esa idea para otra historia. Muchisimas gracias por leerme. Besos.**


	11. Jacob

__

**_HOLA!_**

**_PUES AQUI TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO._**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS._**

**_DESCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de Stephany Meyer. La historia esta inspirada el Conde de Montecristo._**

* * *

Jacob:

_¡Hola amigo! Se que a pasado mucho tiempo sin escribirte, y tal vez no sepas mucho de mi, pero el lugar donde me dejaste no me dejaban enviarte ni una sola carta para agradecerte que me hayas mandado de vacaciones tanto tiempo._

_Pero aunque tu no sepas de mi, yo si se de ti. Me he encontrado con la noticia de que tienes una hermosa mujer como esposa y un hijo. Vi a Tony hace unos días, déjame decirte que él y tu se parecen tanto. ¡Parecen dos gotas de agua! Realmente es un chico encantador y muy guapo, igual que su padre. Felicidades._

_¿Ya me habías olvidado? No lo creo, tampoco creo que Bella lo hubiera hecho. No estoy seguro, pero apuesto que sigue susurrando mi nombre cuando duerme. Dime ¿lo sigue haciendo? Y Tony…apuesto a que me ves en él todos lo días. Imposible de olvidarme ¿verdad?_

_Pronto sabrás de mí. Te lo prometo._

_Tu mejor amigo._

_Edward._

La sangre me hervía de coraje, el muy idiota se estaba burlando de mí. Tenía que ser una broma.

Rápidamente camine hacia el teléfono, tenía que averiguar que efectivamente se tratara de Edward. Era imposible que Edward haya escapado de ese lugar. Era imposible.

-Diga—contestaron después de dos timbrazos.

-Sam, soy Jacob. Dame noticias de Edward—dije sin ninguna emoción.

-Esta sano, sin ninguna enfermedad, ha estado tranquilo señor—dijo como quien se ha aprendido el dialogo de memoria.

-Quiero verlo—sentencie.

-Me temo señor que no va ser posible, tenemos sospechas de que a enfermado de lepra—dijo apresuradamente

-No me acabas de decir que esta sano—la voz me subió dos tonos a arriba.

-Si señor, solo que no es muy seguro—la voz le tembló

-Sam—dije su nombre en modo amenazante—mas te vale que me digas la verdad, sino no, no vas a vivir para mañana—hubo silencio después de eso. Comencé de nuevo.

-Dame noticias de Edward—trate de sonar tranquilo, pero obviamente el tono amenazante no lo pude ocultar.

-Hace 4 meses que ha escapado, haciéndose pasar por un muerto, estuvimos buscándolo por todos los alrededores y no le hem…. —no deje que terminara cuando ya le había colgado el teléfono. Edward estaba libre. Edward estaba aquí. ¿Pero donde?

Camine como un loco desesperado hacia la Sala, donde se encontraba Anthony, estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro. Otra cosa que me chocaba de él, era un sabelotodo como su padre.

Sintió en cuanto me acerque mandándome una mirada de odio.

-¿Haz visto a tu padre?—fui directo al grano.

-¿Qué?—pude ver en su cara que no sabía de que le estaba hablando. Por lo que me arrepentí de preguntarle de esa manera. Pero tenia que estar seguro.

-Tu padre… ¿Lo has visto?—le pregunte con un tono mas fuerte.

-No se de que rayos me estas hablando…—evidentemente él no sabia nada. Así que solo me largue de ahí. Tenia que empezar a buscarlo, para a matarlo de una vez por todas, antes de que se complicaran más las cosas.

Llame al guardaespaldas de mi mujer.

-Señor—me contesto después del primer timbrazo del teléfono.

-Mi esposa ha tenido actividad extraña durante estas semanas?

-No señor, todo ha estado normal ¿Sucede algo señor? ¿Necesita que le tenga mas refuerzos a su mujer?—me pregunto. Siempre me gusto por que se adelantaba en a mis ordenes, era un buen empleado.

-Si, necesito que me informen de cualquier actividad extraña de mi mujer. Si se encuentra con alguien más…

-Ayudaría mas si me entregara una descripción completa del susodicho—como siempre, él se adelantaba a los hechos.

-Te enviare una descripción hoy mismo. —corte la llamada. Él ya sabia que hacer.

Conduje directamente a la oficina de mi padre. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme cuando llegue al gran Edificio. Volturi&Company. Nos encargábamos de la distribución de casi todo tipo de mercancía. Mi padre era gerente de la sucursal México, mientras que Aro era el presidente de la matriz ubicada en Torreón. Yo era el auxiliar de mi padre. Yo hubiera querido que me asignara una gerencia, pero mi padre no confiaba en mí. Decía que todavía era muy inocente e incapaz para manejarme solo en ese mundo. Odiaba eso.

Salude a todos mientras entraba a la oficina de mi padre. Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio en medio de dos torres de papeles. Levanto al mirada, solo para volverla abajar en su papeles.

-Que fue lo que se te olvido Jacob—su voz sonaba grave, monótona.

Tome una enorme bocanada de aire, antes de soltarlo. —Edward esta aquí—fue lo único que dije. Mi padre me miro como si estuviera loco.

-Jacob explícate mejor, que no te he entendido nada. —me penetro con la mirada. Me acerque a él y puse la carta de Edward en el escritorio. Él la tomo se acomodo en su silla y comenzó a leerla.

No tardo mucho cuando comenzó a carcajearse.

-No es divertido—dije enojado. Él me miro parándose de reír.

-Claro que lo es—dejo salir una leve risilla—Edward siempre me callo bien. Nunca entendí tu obsesión por desaparecerlo. —dijo con gran naturalidad.

Exactamente eso era lo que odiaba de Edward que a todo mundo le caía bien. Incluso mi padre, le admiraba muchas cosas. Siempre me decía que por que no aprendía de él. Que él si tenía carácter y yo no. Por eso lo odiaba, por quitarme el cariño de hasta mi progenitor.

-Eres un inútil Jacob. Que esperas para matarlo—me dijo como si me hubiera mandado por los refrescos.

El volvió a sus asuntos y yo me quede ahí parado, pensando en la mejor manera de decirlo. Él se percato y me miro como con signo de interrogación.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob? Suéltalo de una vez—me dijo.

-Lo que pasa es que, necesito efectivo. —Apenas dije la frase cuando hizo un gesto de evidente disgusto.

-Pues claro que necesitas efectivo. ¿Qué haces con todo tu sueldo? Eres el mejor pagado y aun así no tienes dinero para pagar una desaparición.

-Las finanzas están mal en la empresa y…

-¡Pues claro que van mal! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que juegas en la bolsa como si tratara de algo simple, perdiendo cantidades extraordinarias de dinero?—me grito—Ya me tienes arto Jacob, decidiste jugar a la casita, ahora lo resuelves tu solito. Y cuidadito que se te salga de las manos y se entere Aro. Por que yo mismo te mato junto con Edward.

-¿y de donde voy a sacar dinero?—la voz se me escucho desesperada.

-Crees que no me he dado cuenta que gastas tu dinero en "Damas de Compañía"—Dijo haciendo unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos. —En serio no te entiendo Jacob. ¿No se supone que amabas a Bella? ¿No fue esa la razón por la cual desapareciste a Edward?—No le respondí. —Pareces un niño caprichoso, no puedes ver que alguien más se divierte con su juguete por que tú ya lo quieres.

-Entonces… ¿me vas a ayudar?—pregunte. Aun con la esperanza que me pudiera sacar de apuros. Pero de antemano ya sabía que se iba a negar.

-Resuélvelo tu sólo—fue lo único que dijo antes de volver su atención a sus asuntos.

Me quede parado ahí un poco más. Antes de salir de ahí.

Las palabras de mi padre me taladraban los odios. Claro que amaba a Bella, la amaba más que a mi propia vida. Pero por lo mismo me dolía tanto su actitud. Al principio pensé que solo era cuestión de tiempo, que pronto se olvidaría de el. Pero no era así para mi desgracia.

Cada vez que le hacia el amor, era como besar a una muñeca de trapo. No respondía a mis besos, por muy desesperadamente que intentara que lo hiciera, tal y como Edward lo hacia en ella….

_Era cumpleaños de Edward por lo que todos nos encontrábamos en su departamento esperando a que llegara. _

_Nos habíamos inscrito al ejército a estudiar aviación. Yo odiaba eso, pero lo hice siguiendo su ejemplo y mas por que mi padre me insistió alegando para ver si así me hacia mas hombre. Nos habían dado una semana de descanso y Edward lo dedicaba a ayudar a su padre en el hospital, por lo que fue sencillo planear su fiesta sin complicaciones, la idea había sido de su loca hermana Alice. Bella fue a pasar por él al hospital._

_-Ya vienen!—grito Alice levantando al mismo tiempo el celular. Señal de que seguramente Bella le mando un mensaje de que pronto llegarían. Todos nos empujamos para estar atrás del sillón._

_-Jacob—me llamo Alice. Después de estar escondidos como unos 5 min. —Tu ve ha ver si ya vienen. —Suspire y me levante. Abrí la puerta y me asome, no veía a nadie así que salí completamente._

_Apenas había acabado de salir cuando comencé a escuchar unos suspiros._

_-Basta—dijeron débilmente. La reconocí como la voz de Bella por lo que me apresuré a llegar hacia donde provenía la voz._

_Los encontré en las escaleras. Edward la tenía acorralada contra una esquina, atacando su cuello. Bella no hacia más que respirar entrecortadamente, mientras sus manos estaban en su nuca, acariciando sus cabellos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y mordía deliciosamente su labio, una mueca que dejaba claramente saber que lo estaba disfrutando. Edward la tenía bien sujeta a la cintura mientras que con la otra estaba apoyado en la pared para no dejarla ir._

_-Paa….ra—muy apenas y le salía la voz. Edward se hizo un poco para atrás para mirarla._

_-¿Realmente quieres que pare?—su voz sonaba petulante. Me callo mal inmediatamente. Bella le sonrió de manera coqueta. Pero de pronto sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Por un segundo su cara reflejo sorpresa para cambiar inmediatamente a una de coquetería._

_-Alguien nos podría ver—le dijo._

_-Vamos a dentro—pude escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Edward._

_-Espera—le grito un poco Bella para después estampar sus labios contra él. Lo tomo por el cuello y discretamente me hizo una seña con su mano de que me fuera._

_Camine por donde había llegado. Entre y me puse nuevamente en mi posición. –Ahí vienen—les dije._

_Todos comenzaron a soltar risillas seguidas de los ssshhhhh de otros. No paso ni un minuto cuando entraron. Las luces estaban apagadas, solo quedaba esperar a que prendiera Bella la luz para saltar nosotros y decir "Sorpresa". Solo que nos pareció raro de que transcurrían los segundos y no la prendían_

_-¿Qué haces?—la voz de Edward salió ronca._

_-Voy a prender la luz—la voz de Bella salía entre leves suspiros._

_-No, no quiero—entonces se escucho un golpe._

_-Edward Basta—le dijo en un susurro Bella._

_Todos comenzamos a removernos en nuestros lugares por lo incomodo de la situación. Entonces se prendió la luz y todos gritamos -¡Sorpresa!—seguido de fuertes risas por como los encontramos. Alice se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, a un lado de la puerta. Había sido ella quien había encendido la luz. ¿Cómo llego ahí? Quien sabe. Su rostro reflejaba entre indignación y sorpresa._

_Bella y Edward se encontraban en el suelo. Bella bajo el cuerpo de él. Ella tenía su blusa toda descompuesta dejando ver levemente su escote. Y él se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas. Rápidamente Edward se incorporo con una mano bajando lo más que podía su playera ocultando lo despierto que estaba y con la otra mano ayudando a Bella incorporarse, una Bella completamente sonrojada, de un hermoso color carmín._

_La fiesta pasó amenamente, todo mundo apreciaba a Edward, y era muy popular entre las mujeres a pesar de que estaba con Bella, yo en ese momento estaba saliendo con Victoria, que a comentarios de todo el sector masculino era la más hermosa de toda la ciudad. Incluso el mismo Edward había reconocido que era muy hermosa, sin embargo jamás puso ningún interés en ella. Pero yo no quería a Victoria, quería a Bella. Yo la quería a ella._

_Y como siempre, antes de las 11 los padres de Victoria ya le estaban marcando para que ya regresara a casa. Busque a Edward por todos lados y no los encontré. Camine por el pequeño pasillo que daba a su habitación, no toque, solo abrí un poco la puerta para ver si estaba ahí y fue cuando los vi._

_Edward se encontraba sentado en la cama y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre el. Los podía ver de perfil. Edward estaba entretenido con sus pechos, mientras ella retorcía sus manos entre sus cabellos, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y mordía su labio inferior, mientras subía y bajaba, su respiración era entrecortada._

_-Edward—su nombre salió entre gemidos, incluso desde donde estaba se pudo ver como claramente se le tensaban los músculos de la espalda y como apretó la espalda de Edward con sus dedos. Bella había tenido su orgasmo._

_Cerré la puerta, y con uno odio que me llenaba las venas salí de ahí._

Siempre había querido lograr en Bella lo mismo que lograba Edward en ella. Pero jamás me correspondió. Por lo que llegue al punto de acudir a las demás apara poder levantar mi orgullo un poquito, ya que la falta de sensibilidad de Bella me dejaba mi ego hasta por los suelos.

Por lo que tenia que desaparecer, antes de que Bella quisiera irse con él. Tenia que actuar rápido.

_¿Pero de dónde se suponía que tenía que sacar el dinero para desaparecerlo?_

Camino a casa estuve pensando en todas la posibilidades, hasta que por fin se me prendió el foco. Busque entre mis contactos hasta que encontré a la persona que necesitaba. Le marqué.

-¿Jacob?—la voz de Alec sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Alec, como has estado amigo—trate de sonar simpático. Él era otro a quien admiraba mi padre. Su iniciativa y astucia, decía él. Por lo tanto también me caía mal.

-Que milagro escucharte. Dime, en que puedo ayudarte.

-Necesito un favor…Necesito dinero—Hubo un silencio antes de que contestara.

-No puedo ayudarte en este instante Jacob. Pero conozco a una persona que puede hacerlo. Él es alguien de mi confianza, puedes estar seguro que te ayudara. Sólo dile que te mande yo.

-No sabes del problema que me acabas de sacar. —dije en un suspiro. Ya después vería como le pagaba.

-Su nombre es Edmond Salvatore, el dueño de muchas distribuidoras. ¿Lo conoces?

-No he tenido el placer—dije. Normalmente yo conocía a toda nuestra competencia, pero no lo había oído mencionar nunca.

-Es dueño de A & E

-¿No era dueño un tal Eleazar?

-Si, solo que ya le heredo a él toda su fortuna. A estado cobrando nuevamente fuerza esa empresa.

-Si, lo sé. ¿Crees que me quiera prestar aun a pesar que sea uno de sus principales competidores?—le pregunte. Ya sabía de la existencia de esa empresa. Pero no me había preocupado por ella, había estado decayendo a partir de la desaparición de Eleazar. Pero ahora si me había percatado de su rápido crecimiento. La semana había revisado como estaban las acciones de esa empresa y estaban por los cielos. Subían y subían. Un crecimiento demasiado rápido.

-Yo creo que si—

-Gracias, te debo una.

-Entonces yo voy a hablar con él y luego te contacto. ¿Está bien?

-Si muchísimas gracias—le dije, después le colgué. Aprovecharía al máximo esta oportunidad. Era la mejor para financiarnos como empresa. Seguramente tendrá un enorme flujo de efectivo en la empresa. Sacaría dinero, me capitalizaría, invertiría y sacaría adelante nuevamente la empresa. Y cuando ya estuviera estable, entonces le empezaría pagar. Era muy sencillo. Sonreí ante la idea.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba en la casa viendo la televisión, cuando Tanya se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo vas con Bella?—me pregunto.

-No tengo nada con Bella—lo dije monótonamente. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que transcurrieron unos minutos y volvió a hablar.

-¿Y tu como estas?—lo dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre mi mano que tenia sobre mi pierna izquierda. Deje que lo hiciera, después de unos segundos comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos entre los míos. Su tacto era cálido. Volví mi rostro para verla. Me estaba mirando con aquellos ojos azules. No se en que estaba pensando cuando nuestros rostros comenzaron a quitar distancia entre ellos, estábamos a milímetros de que nuestros labios se juntaran cuando Jasper me llamo.

-Edward—me grito bajando las escaleras, rápidamente me incorpore y quite mi mano.

-¿Qué paso?—le pregunte poniendo toda mi atención con él. De reojo vi como Tanya daba un respiro profundo antes de volverse a Jasper igual que yo.

-Alec llamó—dijo con una sonrisa—Jacob acaba de caer en la trampa.

* * *

**que les ha parecido?**

**¿Que piensan de Jacob, se dan una idea de por que actuo como actuo?**

**Espero sus comentarios. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.**

**Para Adri: Hola! ¿Que te ha parecido el final de este capitulo? Esto es un E&B pero ahora hay alguien mas rondando a Edward (esa idea me surgio a partir de tu comentario, asi que grax), Bella lo tendra mas dificil. ****Bella no ha buscado ha Edward por sus inseguridades, es una mujer casada, tiene un matrimonio sin ningun mal pretexto (hasta hora) para alejarse de èl. èl rechazo de Edward solo ha hecho que sus pensamientos y sentimientos sean un total revoltijo. Que ahora se encuentra estancada sin saber para donde moverse. Pero pronto reaccionarà. Voy a hacer que lo haga, jajajaja. BESOS, y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Para genesis: Hola! Alice sabe que lo que hizo su amiga estuvo mal, pero tambien sabe lo muy enamorada que esta de èl. Solo esta tratando de que las cosas vuelvan a encajar. Y Bella sufrira para volver a tener a Edward, te lo aseguro. Y Bella se divorciara de Jacob? Lo harà. ¿Cuando?...es un misterio. =) Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.**

**Para Kellys: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Edward esta enojado...y le va costar algo de atrabajo perdonar a Bella...pero digamos que me encantan los finales felices =). ¿Que te ha parecido el capitulo? Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.**


	12. Nervios

**hola!**

**Gracias por su reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanny Meyer. Lo demas que reconoscan no es mio.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Sentía que me encontraba en el limbo. Prácticamente no sabía qué hacer. Me moría de las ganas de salir corriendo e ir con Edward y decirle que nos escapáramos, que nos fuéramos y nos olvidáramos de todo y empezáramos de cero.

Pero también sabía que no le podía hacerle eso a mi hijo… y a Jacob, a mi hijo por qué no lo podía alejar de la gente que quiere así nada más, y menos del que él creía que era su padre. Y a Jacob no lo podía dejar así nada más, después de que él estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo, siendo mi sostén para no caer, no lo podía cambiar de buenas a primeras, sería como si Jacob le estuviera cuidando el lugar a Edward en lo que a él se le ocurría regresar. Y eso no se me hacía justo.

Por otro lado, estaba la historia que me había contado Alice, que Jacob había sido el responsable de que Edward no apareciera. No me explico muy bien como estuvo todo, solo dijo que Jacob lo había encerrado, pero era algo que no podía creer. Jacob había sido tan bueno conmigo que no podía ver que hubiera un grado de maldad en él. Simplemente no podía visualizarlo como el malo de la película. Era imposible. Pero también sabía que Edward no mentiría con respecto a eso, después de todo había sido su mejor amigo, no le encontraba lógica a que precisamente a él lo acusara de su desaparición.

Y luego estaba el día en que nos encontramos, ya casi iba ser una semana de eso y aun no sabía qué hacer. Ese día se había portado como siempre lo había hecho, amoroso, tierno, dulce, parecía como si nunca se hubiera ido. Pero después pude ver en sus ojos que había demasiada ira, enojo, furia, tanto que me dio miedo. Y era precisamente ese miedo el que me impedía ir a buscarlo, miedo a su rechazo, el rechazo que termino por romper lo que me quedaba y apenas estaba sanando.

Había hablado con Alice, él quería hablar conmigo, el tema: Nuestro hijo. Sabía que tarde o temprano él quedría saber que íbamos hacer con respecto a ese tema. Tony tenia los apellidos de Jacob, Edward por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo, lo que más me causaba nervios era el como iría a reaccionar Tony, pero cuando por fin me arme de valor para decirle ayer, me lleve una gran sorpresa.

_Alice había hablado esa tarde para decirme que la cita para hablar con Edward era mañana en punto de las 6pm en el café "Take on me", era al que siempre íbamos de novios. Era un pequeño café que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, no era muy conocido pero nos encantaba ir allí._

_Después de hablar con Alice sentía que mi estómago estaba lleno de mariposas, la premeditación de que vería a Edward pronto hacia que no se estuvieran en paz de los nervios._

_Estuve en la sala un buen de tiempo, pensando en cuál sería el siguiente paso. En primer lugar no sabía si comentarle a Jacob de lo de Edward, pero decidí que lo mejor era que después se lo diría. Ayer había llegado que levantaba chispas de enojo, no quiso decir porque sólo se fue a la cama. Así que no era buena idea aumentar a su enojo la noticia de que Edward había regresado y con las intenciones de reconocer a nuestro hijo._

_Tony era muy inteligente, sabía que entendería las situaciones que me llevaron a no decirle lo de su padre, pero aun así tenia tanto miedo a su rechazo como Edward lo hizo._

_Él estaba en su habitación, estaba haciendo un proyecto que le había tomado casi toda la semana. Pues con los entrenamientos y el juego se había atrasado un poco. Toque a la puerta de su habitación._

_-¿Se puede?—pregunte._

_-Claro mama, pasa—me dijo con voz un poco cansada. Entre y se encontraba en el escritorio frente a la computadora tecleando algo, mientras que a su lado izquierdo se encontraba un libro muy grueso._

_-¿Cómo vas con eso?—le pregunte sentándome atrás de él, sobre la orilla de la cama._

_-Ya casi termino—_

_-Necesito hablar contigo hijo, es algo muy importante—Paro de escribir y giro la silla para quedar frente a mí._

_-¿Estás bien mama? Tienes cara de miedo—me reí ante eso, para quitarle un poco de peso al asunto. Él sonrió un poco.-¿Todo está bien?—volvió a preguntar._

_-Si, sólo que…-respire hondo antes de comenzar—recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que a quien te parecías, que por que no te parecías en nada a nosotros?—asintió y sonrió._

_-Claro que lo recuerdo, y me diste una excusa muy pobre con respecto a eso—y sonrió aún más, e hizo esa mueca, una sonrisa torcida, igual a la de su padre, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se me hizo un poco extraña su respuesta, aun así continúe._

_-Bueno—tome su rostro entre mis manos—pues la verdad es que te pareces mucho a tu padre—le dije en un susurro mientras veía fijamente a sus verdes ojos. Unos ojos que por un momento se mostraron confundidos, después se volvieron tristes._

_-¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad?—pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio. Retire mis manos de su rostro y lo observe confundida._

_-¿A quién?—le pregunte. Pero el corazón ya me latía muy rápido, ¿acaso él ya….?_

_-A Edward—el escucharlo de sus labios me dejo sin aliento. ¿Cómo era que lo sabía? Me observo y después contesto a mi pregunta sin formular—Ya sabía que Edward era mi padre biológico._

_-¿Quién te lo dijo?—la pregunta me salió entre un suspiro. Sentía que el oxígeno no llegaba completamente a mis pulmones._

_-Nadie—su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna—solo lo deduje después de leer esta carta—me dijo mientras sacaba entre sus libros un sobre donde había una carta de Edward, que yo misma había escondido ahí cuando estábamos en la universidad, ya había olvidado completamente esa carta.—después el abuelo me enseño una foto de Edward cuando tenía mi edad. Pensé que era yo—sonrió— así que así fue como lo supe—encogió sus hombros como quitándole importancia la asunto._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo sabias?—pregunté._

_Hizo una mueca de indiferencia—no pensé que significara algún cambio el decirlo o no—dijo y tome su rostro entre mis manos. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, pero al igual que su padre sabía fingirla muy bien. Pero yo lo conocía demasiado bien para darme cuenta._

_-Pues ahora si hace una diferencia—le dije, el me miro expectante a lo que diría a continuación—ahora si lo deseas así, serás un Cullen, en lugar de Black—su expresión estaba en blanco, no podía leerla._

_-Eso que diferencia hace, es solo un apellido—dijo alejándose de mi tacto._

_-¿Qué sabes de tu padre?—le pregunte. Cambiando radicalmente de tema._

_-Que está muerto—me dijo. –Solo eso, nadie me ha platicado como era, que le gustaba…-dejo la frase al aire. Sonreí nerviosamente. Venía la parte más importante. Explicarle que Edward estaba vivo._

_-En realidad si sabes cómo es—le dije. Me miro como si tuviera siete cabezas._

_-No te entiendo mama_

_-Hubo una confusión muy grande, injustamente encerraron a Edward por mucho tiempo…-Tony me veía como si estuviera en el final de una de las películas que tanto le gustaban—todos lo creímos muerto_

_-¿Me estás diciendo que está vivo?—me interrumpió. Realmente era muy listo. Solo asentí con la cabeza._

_Se paró de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación. Ahí se quedó un rato, mirando hacia un punto en especial._

_-Lo conoces—le dije de repente. Sus ojos chocaron con los míos—Por eso te digo que si sabes cómo es él._

_-¿Quién es?—me pregunto. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos tratando de decirle la respuesta con la mirada, después de unos segundos me di cuenta que eso era imposible, apenas le iba decir cuando volvió a hablar._

_-El entrenador Cullen—dijo más para él mismo que para mí, por unos segundos parecía como si estuviera viendo al suelo—Claro ya decía yo que se habían aventado unas miradas muy extrañas—dijo mirándome a los ojos._

_-¿Él sabe que soy su hijo?—aunque sus ojos se encontraban húmedos, su sonrisa decía que estaba feliz al saber la noticia._

_-Claro, por eso te estoy contando esto, Edward quiere reconocerte como su hijo, te quiere dar su apellido—sonrió aún más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus cachetes, las empecé a secar con mis pulgares._

_-¿Vas a volver con él?—no supe cómo interpretar el tono con que me formulo esa pregunta, me esperaba que Tony me lo preguntara pero con un tono más triste. Jacob había sido su padre todo el tiempo, iba ser normal que no aceptara a Edward tan pronto, pero sus reacciones me estaban confundiendo._

_-No, yo sé que Jacob es como un padre para ti, lo ha sido toda tu vida, es buen esposo…._

_-Pensé que lo extrañabas—me interrumpió Tony, esta vez su tono de voz era serio, con un toque de reclamo. No conteste a esa pregunta. ¿Qué le podía decir? _Si lo he extrañado muchísimo, pero ahora soy una mujer casada, he tomado una decisión, no me puedo echar para atrás así como así.

_Me miro por unos segundos. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza._

Respire hondo cuando me encontré frente al café donde nos encontraríamos. Estuve estacionada ahí cerca de unos 10 minutos esperando sentirme más tranquila, después supe que sería causa perdida, jamás me iba tranquilizar, estaba a punto de volverlo a ver y ese conocimiento hacia que mi cuerpo reaccionara de muy diferentes maneras.

Salí del auto y me adentre al café. Seguía igual como lo recordaba, las paredes eran de un color blanco, pero tenían un bonito diseño de flores por toda la extensión de la pared, que iban de una esquina a otra. Él lugar era pequeño, en la entrada del lado izquierdo se encontraba el mostrador, donde estaban todos los postres y atrás de ellos se encontraban la maquina donde hacían el café, las dos dependientas era una mujer grande de unos cuarenta y tantos años y una joven de unos 25 años. Del lado derecho se encontraban dos mesas de madera con sillas altas alrededor.

Seguí caminando hacia el fondo, donde se encontraban del lado derecho otras dos mesas como las de la entrada y a la izquierda estaba un sillón color verde pistache para 4 personas y una mesa de centro frente a este. Y al fondo se encontraban dos pequeños sillones de una plaza color beige alrededor de una mesita de centro. Sonreí al recordar que a Edward y yo siempre nos sentábamos en ese lugar. No era muy conocido, por lo que casi no había gente, pero realmente era un lugar muy acogedor.

Me senté donde siempre solía hacerlo. No tardaron más de un minuto cuando la mujer más grande se acercó a pedir mi orden. Sonreí al recordar su rostro. Ella también me reconoció.

-¿Bella?—dijo con un poco de emoción.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?—le sonreí. Me daba gusto volver a ver la cara amable de Lauren.

-Bien, pues aquí seguimos. Ya tenía mucho que no te veía por aquí.

-Si… han pasado muchas cosas—le dije un poco triste.

-¿Vienes sola?—

-Estoy esperando a alguien—no pude evitar que se me escapara una enorme sonrisa. Ella no lo paso por desapercibido.

-Estas esperando a Edward—no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Yo solo pude sonreír más.-Sabía que iban a terminar juntos—dijo muy emocionada.

-No pongas todas tus apuestas en eso—una voz melodiosa hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara y los nervios que por un instante habían desaparecido volvieron otra vez.

* * *

**QUE LES HA PARECIDO!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, CON COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS O JITOMATAZOS DE TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A Monk 200, Nurnur, You Belong to me, Inmans, Marceela Marc, por que aunque no me pusieron un review, marcaron esta historia con alertas o favoritos, gracias!**

**Para Antuus: Hola!, antes que nada, gracias por tu review...bueno pues yo soy de Mexico, la verdad no vi la telenovela de Montecristo, mi tele no agarra canales argentinos, aqui en Mexico tambien hubo una parecida hace ya algo de años, la verdad el encuentro entre Bella y Edward me inspire en una escena que vi, entre Santiago(Diego Olivera) y Laura (Silvia Navarro), pero solo eso, por que la verdad soy malisima para ver tele, no vi la telenovela completa, pero si tenia conocimiento de que existia, por que cuando tuve algo de dificultades para escribir el encuentro pues lo busque en youtube y me encontre con ello. Tienes razon no estoy haciendo una historia muy apegada a la novela de Alexander Dumas, esta inspirada un poco en la novela de Alexander Dumas y un poco en la pelicula que vi de esta, y en la escena de tv que te comente...y la mayor parte es de mi cosecha...jajaja, disculpa que no te haya gustado lo de Tanya, pero mi cabeza me lo imagine asi, es para darle un poco de emocion a la historia...pero te prometo ser mas apegada a la novela que pueda- Gracias por tu review! Y dime que opinas de este cap. Besos y nos estamos leyendo.**

**Para Adri: Hola! antes que nada gracias por tu review...que alegria que te haya gustado el cap, tienes razon, es muy dificil despues de tantos años pasar sin nada de nada, y mas pensando de que Edward es un hombre, son mas suceptibles a esas necesidades, jejejeje. y Obvio que no esta enamorado de Tanya, ella es muy guapa, pero solo eso, para él solo existe Bella, aunque ahorita esta un poco en negacion. Digamos que para él todo lo que existia en su mundo era Bella, despues de tanto tiempo añorandola, esperando sentirla, digamos que paso mucho tiempo pensando en ella, mientras que Bella tuvo mas cosas en que pensar, apesar de que lo extraño mucho. Y ahora que Edward vuelve, se topa que con lo que era su mundo ahora esta con otro, por supuesto que esto deja Edward con un gran vacio, que solo puede llenar con enojo y venganza...y coqueteando con Tanya siente que no todo lo que respira es Bella, eso lo hace sentir mas estable consigo mismo, de lo contrario siente que se volveria loco, pues si mantiene solo a Bella en su cabeza en la situacion en la que ella se encuentra ahora terminara odiandola mas de lo que lo hace. Gracias por tu review...nos estamos leyendo. Besos. **

**Para Genesis: Hola! antes que nada gracias por tu review... que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, si la verdad Jacob es una persona horrible, pero obvio con Bella es otra cosa, es un doble cara, por que a Bella la trata como una reina, como una figurita de cristal que se le fuera a romper, y eso Bella lo valora, por que aunque ella ama a Edward, en cierto modo esta muy agradecida con Jacob por ser su pilar todos estos años, por aceptar como su hijo a uno que no lo era, en fin, se le hace feo dejarlo asi como asi, y le cuesta aceptar que Jacob sea tan malo como lo describe Alice, y mas que nada que Alice se la ha pasado todo el tiempo criticando a su ahora esposo. Por esa razon le es dificil pensar en dejar a Jacob. Gracias por tus reviews...nos estamos leyendo. Besos.**

**PD. Chicas perdon por actualizar tan tarde, pero hasta ahorita me senti mejor. Me estoy muriendo de gripa, estos cambios de clima me estan pasando la factura, ya llevo toda la semana enferma, y la tos no me deja... Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo casi listo, solo le estoy haciendo correcciones, asi que espero actualizar pronto.**

**Por favor, dejen sus reviews.**

**Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.**


	13. Por que precisamente con él?

**hola!**

**se que esta vez me tarde eternidades para subir el capitulo, pero ha sido unas semanas bastante ajetreadas, incluso ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, en 30 min tengo que ir a la escuela a presentar un examen. jejeje. Solo no me quise atrasar mas por que ya las deje esperando mucho tiempo. El cap no es muy grande, pero espero que les guste.**

**DESCLAIMER: Los personajes obviamente le pertenecen a Stepahny Meyer, la historia esta inspirada en el conde de montecristo.**

* * *

Edward se encontraba atrás de Lauren, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una playera gris en cuello v, que marcaba perfectamente sus pectorales. Ella inmediatamente voltio y al verlo casi grita de la emoción.

-Hola!—casi grito, mientras lo abrazaba. Él no dejaba de sonreír. Después de un rato ella se separó de él para mirarlo mejor— ¡Por Dios!—dijo un poco sorprendida mientras lo escaneaba con la vista—Cada día estas más irresistible hombre!—Edward sonrió descaradamente—Estas para comerte—dijo en un tono jocoso. Me causo mucha gracia. La conocía, siempre era lo mismo. Siempre que veníamos ella le decía algo parecido, y Edward siempre se ponía atrás de mí para que lo defendiera de ella.

Edward abrió los brazos, como invitándola a hacer lo que quisiera—Soy todo tuyo—dijo complementando su mueca.

Sonreí tristemente al darme cuenta que ya no era como antes, esta vez no fue tras mis brazos para "protegerse porque se lo querían comer" como solía decir él. Lauren también lo noto. Inmediatamente voltio a verme.

-¿Lo escuchaste?—dijo en un fingido de indignación, se volvió hacia él, y le dio una cachetada muy leve, Edward hizo cara como si le hubiera dolido mucho— ¡Eres un descarado!—Edward solo puedo sonreír ante sus palabras. —Como te atreves cuando tu novia esta frente a nosotros—La sonrisa de Edward desapareció por unos segundos y después volvió a sonreír.

-Dime que aun haces ese delicioso pay de zarzamora—dijo juntando sus manos aparentando ruego. Lauren sonrió.

-Claro bombón—voltio a verme— ¿les traigo lo mismo de siempre?—me preguntó y luego se voltio a ver a Edward.

-Por mi está bien—dijo Edward, después voltio a verme, era la primera vez que me veía desde que llego.

-Si…yo también—dije cuándo puede pensar racionalmente, me costaba algo de trabajo cuando quedaba enganchada en la mirada de Edward.

-Ahora vengo—dijo Lauren mientras desaparecía por nuestra orden. Edward se sentó en el sillón.

-La extrañe—dijo mientras se acomodaba.

-Si yo también, la última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando, aprobé esa materia… ¿te acuerdas?—le dije esperanzada. Había aprobado una materia que se me había dificultado muchísimo en la universidad, y Edward me trajo aquí para celebrarlo.

Él solo asintió—pensé que habías traído a Jacob—dijo mientras observaba las paredes.

-Edward—dije su nombre en tono reprobatorio.

-¿Edward que?—dijo en tono molesto.

-Ya basta—las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de su lugar.

-Ya basta que Bella, yo solo te estoy planteando una suposición que hice, no veo por qué el tomártelo a mal—trataba de sonar calmado, pero no pudo, su voz sonaba molesta.

-Este lugar era "nuestro lugar" ¿Cómo crees que lo iba traer aquí?—le dije en tono reprobatorio.

Encogió sus hombros en una mueca de indiferencia—tu cuerpo era mío, y aun así, se lo diste—su rostro tenía una mueca de cinismo. Una lagrima rebelde bajo por mi mejilla.

-déjame explicarte—le rogué. Edward suspiro cansadamente.

-No sé qué es lo que me quieres explicar…pero está bien…explícame—dijo lo último como retándome a que lo hiciera.

-aquí está su orden chicos—de repente Lauren estaba ahí, rápidamente limpie esa lagrima. Edward borro aquella cara que tanto odie y la convirtió en aquella de la que me había enamorado, de simpatía embozando aquella sonrisa que no iba dirigida hacia mí.

-aquí está tu chocolate y tu Pay de zarzamora—le dijo a Edward mientras depositaba las cosas frente a él.

-Esto se ve delicioso—dijo Edward frotándose las manos—Si no fuera porque me enamore de Bella me hubiera escapado contigo—le dijo coquetamente a Lauren.

Mi corazón latió a mil por segundo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Ya lo sé bombón—le correspondió el coqueteo Lauren

—aquí está tu capuchino y pay de manzana querida—en cuanto puso mi capuchino le tome un poco, estaba un poco nerviosa y necesitaba calmarme con algo.

-¡Por dios!—El grito de Lauren me asusto un poco. —Están casados—dijo mientras miraba mi alianza en mi dedo.

-Ella está casada—corrigió inmediatamente Edward, remarcando el "ella"—yo aún sigo libre para ti—le dijo Edward con una sonrisa que odie.

Lauren se quedó callada, me miraba con mucha tristeza. —Pensé…-empezó a decir pero no termino.

-Si—dijo Edward—yo también pensé…pero no—el tono de voz de Edward sonaba triste. Los dos me veían acusatoriamente.

-Ya basta—dije en dos niveles más alto de lo normal—dejen de mirarme como si fuera la mala del cuento—Lauren se disculpó y luego se fue de ahí.

-No tenías por qué tratarla así—esta vez la voz de Edward era calmada—no es su culpa.

-Tampoco es la mía Edward—dije tratando de tomar su mano entre las mías, pero rechazo rápidamente mi contacto. —Y aun así me tratas como la peor escoria.

-Bella…-dijo después de lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio—yo sé que no me ibas a esperar toda la vida, yo sé que necesitabas a un hombre que te respaldara, yo lo entiendo—dijo tratando de racionalizar conmigo—pero… por qué con él, porque precisamente con él.

-Entonces si hubiera sido otro hombre ¿me hubieras tratado diferente?—le pregunté incrédula.

Se recargo en el sillón y se pasó la mano por su cabello. Tomo su chocolate y comenzó a bebérselo.

-Dime que paso Edward—trate de modular la voz, quería respuestas.

-No te lo conto Alice—dijo mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa.

-Quiero escucharlo de ti. —suspiro profundamente.

-Estuve en el infierno, ahí fue donde estuve, y sabes una cosa, me mantuve vivo, sobreviví, solo por ti Bella, tú eras mi luz, eras mi esperanza para seguir, y ¿Qué es con lo que me encuentro? Que me has traicionado, y con mi mejor amigo—dijo con un tono más alto. —Porque con él Bella, ¡!Y mi hijo! Qué diablos estabas pensando cuando le ocultaste la verdad Bella

-Estaba asustada Edward—le dije desesperada—me sentía sola, Jacob era lo único que tenía, ¡por dios tenia veinte años! ¡Estaba embarazada!

-Mi familia te hubiera ayudado Bella, lo sabias, por dios no busques escusas.

-No son escusas Edward, Jacob me aseguro que TU le pediste que me cuidara si tu no estabas

-¿Y se lo creíste?—me dijo con un tono de burla

-Era tu mejor amigo, ¿porque no le iba a creer?, yo confié en él.

-Te casaste con quien me traiciono Bella, lo sabias

-Yo no entiendo muy bien como estuvieron las cosas Edward, lo único que sé es que estas vivo, y eso es suficiente para mí.

-Para mí fue una desilusión encontrarte casada con él, no entiendo porque con él.

-No Edward, no lo entiendes—las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas—y tienes toda la razón, ni yo misma entiendo porque me case con él, yo solo…yo solo trataba de asegurar la felicidad de mi hijo….Edward yo se que fue un error casarme con Jacob, pero…-las lágrimas no me dejaban continuar

-Pero nada Bella, la realidad es que ahora le perteneces a Jacob, él se quedó con mi vida, lo que no voy a permitir es que se quede con mi hijo

-Yo te voy a ayudar a recuperar a tu hijo Edward, te lo prometo, pero Edward tienes que entender, ponte a pensar la desesperación que sentí, me dijeron que habías muerto, no sabía que hacer…

-Y lo primero que se te ocurrió fue correr a los brazos de Jacob

-¿Y yo como iba saber? Era tu mejor amigo, en quien más iba confiar, tú confiabas en él. —se quedó callado.

-Edward…por favor—la voz casi no me salía, el solo veía su chocolate como si hubiera algo interesante ahí.

-No importa—dijo después de un lago rato de silencio—ya no me importa, ya estas casada con él, le perteneces

-Yo no le pertenezco—le interrumpí—yo no le pertenezco a Jacob, Edward yo solo he hecho el amor contigo con nadie más. Yo siempre he sido tuya.

-Crees que me lo voy a tragar—sonrió amargamente—por dios Bella y en las noches ¿qué hacen?... ¿Dormir como dos lindos hermanitos?—se burló.

-¿Para eso me hiciste el amor?—mi voz salió cargada de reclamo, me dolía cada palabra suya—para vengarte

-No, Bella no me cambies de tema—dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz, de que claramente se estaba desesperando.

-Dime, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Eso era lo que querías, vengarte de mí.

-solo…-se pasó la mano por su cabello desbaratándolo un poco más, era una mueca de frustración—quieres olvidar lo que paso—me dijo. Mire directamente a sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes se encontraban enrojecidos, podía ver lo mucho que le dolía.

-Hicimos el amor Edward, no me pidas que lo olvide, cuando se perfectamente que tú tampoco lo vas a olvidar.

-Solo fue un arrebato del momento, deja de darle importancia Bella—su voz sonaba dura, aquellas palabras parecían que era como millones de agujas clavadas en mi corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir otra vez.

-Recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que me dijiste que me amabas—muy apenas podía hablar, pensé que no me había escuchado.

-Bella, por favor…no llores—dijo lo último limpiando con sus pulgares mis lágrimas, rápidamente ladee un poco mi rostro para sentir un poco más su tacto.

-Edward por favor…déjame entrar de nuevo—le suplique.

-Bella, dame tiempo quieres—pude ver en sus ojos lo mucho que le estaba doliendo todo esto, pude ver como por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo su alma, podía sentirlo nuevamente cerca mío.

* * *

**que les ha parecido?**

**espero sus criticas, comentarios, jitomatazos tod es bien recibido.**

**Para Antuus: Hola! no me molesto tu comen, al contrario gracias que me haces el favor de tomarte el tiempo para escribirme algo, es muy importante para mi sus opiniones, para ver como les va pareciendo la historia, si voy bien, si me regreso, si le pongo mas de esto o le quito lo otro. Aunque la historia suceda en mi cabeza pues me gusta saber como les va pareciendo. Si a mi tambien me cae mal Tanya y la mayor de la razones es por que casi en todos lo fics es la malvada y chocante, pero quise darle un poco de competencia a Bella. Gracias por tu review. Nos seguimos leyendo. Besos.**

**Para genesis: Hola! gracias por tu review...si Bella sufrira un poco, solo un poco por que ya me esta agarrando el romanticismo, pero de que Bella tendra que mover cielo, mar y tierra por Edward lo va hacer, pero tambien Edward descubrira cosas que antes no sabia, lo que le hara preguntarse si realmente esta siendo justo con Bella...te dejo en suspenso. Besos y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mandarme tu opiniones, espero que este cap te haya gustado.**

**Para Adri: Hola! gracias a ti por tus review, por tomarte el tiempo de decirme como te esta pareciendo el fic. y muchisimas gracias, ya estoy mejor, creo que es maldito estress que no me deja estos dias!, pero en fin. Bella sufrira un poc ya veras, movera cielo mar y tierra por recuperarlo, ya se va empezar a mover y Edward por supuesto no se va a quedar atras...Bella comenzara a moverle cosas por cierta cosa de la que se va enterar, en el sig cap lo explico mejor. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.**

**PD. Nuevamente me disculpo por tardar tanto en publicar. Besos**


	14. Soñando

**DESCLAIMER: Los personajes osn de Sthephany Meyer, la historia esta basada en el conde de montecristo y todo lo demas que reconozcan no es mio.

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

_Qué diablos estoy haciendo_

Me pregunte inmediatamente cuando acabe de pronunciar esas palabras _¿"Dame tiempo"? _Yo para qué diablos quería tiempo, las cosas estaban hechas y ya. No sé qué tenía Bella que sin darme cuenta me dejaba envolver por sus lágrimas. La mire una vez más, vi que su mirada era cálida, recompuse mi rostro y retire mi mano de su mejilla. Necesitaba concentrarme. Enfocarme a lo que había venido.

-Quiero que le digas la verdad a Tony—le dije sin más, ella se me quedo mirándome por un rato, seguramente por mi repentino cambio de tono de voz, ahora me había salido fría, comparado con hace un instante.

-Ya lo he hecho—dijo agachando su rostro y mirando fijamente su café como si hubiera algo interesante en él.

-¡¿Ya lo sabe?—claramente se podía escuchar la emoción en mi voz.

-Supongo que tendrán mucho de que hablar el lunes que se vean en el entrenamiento.

0

0

0

0

Regrese a casa con enorme dolor en el cuello, habían pasado demasiadas cosas con Bella, en primer lugar estaba ese deseo que no desaparecía por ella y luego estaba ese instinto protector que había desarrollado hacia ella, que apenas y la veía llorar y ya quería correr a consolarla y de hasta servirle de payaso para que volviera a reír, y cada vez me costaba mas de trabajo luchar contra esos instintos.

Por otro lado estaba mas que feliz por lo de mi hijo, no quería esperar hasta el lunes para verlo, quería ir ahora mimo a su casa, digo solo me quedaba a un lado, sonreí ante eso, tenia a mi hijo tan cerca, pronto nadie, ni nada nos separaría.

Pero aun seguía esa sensación de vacío, y es que por mas feliz que estaba por lo de mi hijo, aun sentía ese sentimiento que hacia que algo revoloteara en mi estomago, esa electricidad que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo cuando sentía su contacto, ese cosquilleo de mis manos por la necesidad de tocarla, simplemente era desesperante sentir todo eso, por que al momento que me dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos mi mente inmediatamente me reclamaba por ser tan idiota, por que por mas amor que ella decía tener hacia mi, seguía casada, y que yo recordara jamás menciono la palabra "divorcio" en nuestra conversación.

-Edward ¿estas bien?—la voz de Tanya me recibió en la cocina—solo asentí y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Jale las cobijas y me metí en ellas dejándome llevar por mi sueño.

Z

Z

Z

_Edward despierta_

Aquella voz se escuchaba a lo lejos. Mientras forcejeaba tratando de escaparme de aquel hoyo profundo donde me encontraba.

_Edward desierta_

De nuevo aquella voz. No tenía sentido alguno, _¿Despierta? ¿De que? ¿Estaba dormido?_ Y como si fuera arte de magia abrí los ojos, para encontrarme en la oscuridad, parpadee varia veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pude distinguir mas formas. Una de ellas se encontraba arrodillada a mi lado, junto a mi cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—fue lo único que me salió decirle, estaba confundido, ¿se trataba de un sueño más?

-Solo fue una pesadilla, todo esta bien—su voz salió dulce mientras suavemente acariciaba mis cabellos, aquella caricia me relajo demasiado, tanto que comencé a cerrar los ojos nuevamente. Sentí como se ponía de pie, me tense y la tome del brazo.

-No te vayas por favor—le suplique—quédate conmigo—si se trataba de un sueño lo aprovecharía la máximo. Ella me sonrió levemente y se metió junto a mí en la cama.

La atraje lo mas que pude hacia mi cuerpo, provocándome un escalofrió al sentir su calor, enterré mi nariz en su cabello, saboreado su delicioso olor a fresas, mi mano derecha comenzó a recorrerla, sus suaves curvas, sentí como se tensaba antes mis caricias, la bese lentamente, era un beso cargado de ternura, de amor, ella me correspondió, pero por alguna razón no se sentía correcto, su forma de besar me distrajo un poco, después de varios segundos no le di importancia y seguí tocándola, el beso se convirtió en algo mas apasionado, la desesperación por tenerla se hacia mas grande conforme me quemaba el calor que su cuerpo emanaba.

Lentamente me fui posicionándome sobre ella, entre sus piernas sin dejar de besarla, roce mi pene erecto contra su intimidad, me gane un gemido por parte ella, seguí haciéndolo hasta que logre lo que quería, gimió mi nombre, eso hizo que mi ego se inflara, al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba el por que había tardado tanto, normalmente apenas y la toco y logro que diga mi nombre entre gemidos. Pare un momento cuando me cruzo ese cuestionamiento en la cabeza, la mire a la cara, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su cara, dándole un bonito color en la piel, me perdí en sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, tanto que olvide el porque me había parado.

-Eres tan hermosa—le dije perdiéndome en la hermosura de su rostro. Me acerque a su cuello y comencé a devorarlo. —No sabes como te deseo Bella—dije mientras mordía su lóbulo de su oreja y con mi otra mano acariciaba su muslo. Sentí como se tenso ante mis palabras. Me incorpore para ver que había pasado, pero ella inmediatamente ataco mis labios haciendo que perdiera cualquier raciocinio sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Las ropas salieron volando, mis manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo tratando de gravarlo en mi memoria, cuando estábamos completamente desnudos no pude aguantar mas, y sin delicadeza alguna la penetre, los dos gemimos ante la sensación, podía sentir lo cálido de su cavidad, que no podía soportarlo, simplemente como el animal que soy arremetí contra ella como un desquiciado.

Todo lo que se podía escuchar en el ambiente eran nuestras respiraciones que cada vez se volvían más irregulares y pesadas. El orgasmo me llego inesperadamente por lo que rápidamente baje mi mano a su clítoris estimulándola, logrando que segundos después se viniera conmigo.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron salí de su interior, la acomode entre mis brazos y con un "te amo Bella" me volví a quedar dormido. Escuche un sollozo pero ya estaba demasiado inconsciente para poder poner atención.

Z

Z

Z

Z

Escuche el molesto sonido de mi despertador, trate de moverme para apagarlo pero un peso ajeno a mi me lo impedía. Abrí los ojos de golpe al recordar mi sueño de anoche, ya que el peso que sentía claramente era de un cuerpo sobre el mío, y no creía posible que Bella y yo… ¿o si?...

Me quede estático al observar que sobre mi pecho no se encontraba la mujer que yo esperaba, sino otra totalmente diferente.

Su cabello era rubio rojizo en lugar del caoba que yo esperaba, estaba recostada sobre mi pecho, sus manos se abrazaban en mi cintura. Contuve la respiración confundido por la situación. Claramente yo recordaba que con estuve anoche había sido Bella.

_¿Pero que rayos tendría que hacer Bella en tu habitación a la mitad de la noche?_ Y ahí estaba mi subconsciente hablándome. Era lógico, Bella por que tendría que estar aquí. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba segurísimo que era un sueño. Entonces _¿Qué hacia Tanya aquí?_

Mire el techo como si ahí fuera encontrar las respuestas, no me moví ni un centímetro por miedo a despertarla y descubrir que había hecho algo que no era mi intención hacer.

Trate de hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido anoche para haber acabado en esta situación, pero en mis recuerdos no estaba Tanya de por medio, la que había besado y tocado había sido a Bella.

_A menos que te haya pasado como en las telenovelas y hayas confundido a Tanya con Bella_—mi subconsciente hablando de nuevo—quise reírme de mí en ese momento. _No, no pudo ser de esa manera—_me conteste a mi mismo mentalmente.

_¿Estas seguro ?—_de nuevo mi subconsciente haciéndome dudar de mi mismo.

Este dialogo con mi mismo estaba haciendo desesperarme, quería despertar a Tanya y preguntarle que es lo que hacia en mi cama. Pero en el momento en que estaba decidido a hacerlo recordé un fragmento de la noche anterior, recordaba exactamente sus labios y la forma de besarme, me había detenido un momento por que por alguna razón sentía que sus labios no encajaban como siempre lo hacían.

Ahora lo entendía, por eso sentía esa sensación de que no encajábamos como siempre lo hacíamos, la razón es que anoche no le estaba haciendo el amor a Bella sino a Tanya.

Solté un suspiro frustrado, mi subconsciente me estaba jugando muy feo, tanto así que había confundido a Bella con Tanya, esto debía parar, tenía que olvidarla, no era posible que en todas las mujeres la viera ella, a este ritmo terminaría por volverme loco.

Tanya comenzó a removerse en su lugar, yo simplemente espere a que despertara, se levanto un poco apoyando una de sus manos en mi pecho, lo acaricio un poco, ese tacto no me produjo nada, sabiendo que la que lo hacia era Tanya, ella siguió haciéndolo, cerré mis ojos para permitirme disfrutar de esa caricia, pero no podía, simplemente se sentía incomodo, pero de pronto sentí una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo al toque de sus dedos, pero en mi mente veía el rostro de Bella, sonriendo pícaramente como lo hacia cuando quería provocarme, entonces fue cuando sentí como una ola de calor recorría todo mi cuerpo.

_Bella no es la que te esta tocando_—como siempre mi subconsciente arruino todo. Y así como comenzó se acabo el calor, solo sintiendo que una mano acariciaba mi pecho, bajando a mi abdomen y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a una zona mas baja, mi mano reacciono quitando la estorbosa mano que mas que placer me estaba incomodando. Abrí los ojos al mismo tiempo que hacia ese movimiento y me tope con los ojos azules de Tanya, que me miraban entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?—mi voz salió unos niveles mas altos de lo que pretendía, Estaba enojado, pero no con Tanya, sino conmigo mismo por no poder disfrutar de las caricias de otra mujer. Era frustrante querer olvidarla y no poder, por que simplemente no sentía nada, tenía que imaginarme que era Bella la que me estaba tocando para poder sentir que aun estaba vivo.

Tanya me miro claramente asustada. La observe por unos segundos mas, los dos nos quedamos quietos como una estatua hasta que vi que se le escaba una lagrima. Ella fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Perdóname Edward—la voz le salió quebrada, mientras rápidamente se deshacía de mi agarre y comenzaba a taparse con una sabana y a querer salir de la cama. Yo tome los bóxer que se encontraban a lado de mi cama y me los puse rápidamente y salí de la cama.

Me interpuse en su camino y la tome por los hombros, ella me miro entre confundida, apenada y miedosa.

-Perdóname tu a mi Tanya—dije acariciando su rostro—no debí…— ¿que le iba decir?—…no debió pasar.

Ella hizo lo mismo que yo, tocando mi mejilla con su palma—No es tu culpa Edward—me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos—Ayer debí parar cuando pronunciabas su nombre en lugar del mío—una lagrima se escapo de su ojo, yo la limpie con mi pulgar—fui muy egoísta, en ese momento solo me importo tenerte para mi, olvidándome completamente de que en quien pensabas era en otra, que le perteneces a otra.

-Lo lamento Tanya…-comencé a decir, pero ella solo coloco su dedo índice en mi boca, en un gesto que me pedía que me callara.

-Todo esta bien Edward, todo va seguir igual…no te preocupes—y con eso dejo mi habitación, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

**Bella POV**

Apenas había llegado a mi casa, cuando el teléfono sonó, corrí hacia él, no queriendo que Tony se despertara, ya era muy tarde. Jacob ese día iba salir de viaje por lo que no me preocupo la hora a la que llegue.

-Hola—conteste al cuarto timbrazo.

-¿Qué haces?—era la voz de Jacob.

-Nada, me estaba preparándome para dormir—dije no queriéndole mentir demasiado.

-¿Con quien estabas?—esa pregunta me dejo sin aire.

-¡Contéstame maldita sea!—me grito después de que pasaron varios segundos y no contestaba.

-N-no se de qu-e me hablas—soy pésima mintiendo, por lo cual esa mentira me salió entre tartamudeos. Escuche la carcajada de Jacob al otro lado del auricular.

-Eres pésima mintiendo Bella—dijo cuando se pudo calmar de su risa— ¿sabes que te puse vigilancia extra? Así que me lo dices tú o yo te lo digo—no podía hablar no sabia que decir.

-Dime—dijo después de que yo no contestaba nada, las manos me temblaban-¿Cómo esta Edward? ¿Le han favorecido los años que se fue de vacaciones?—me pregunto con voz burlesca. Eso me molesto. De repente toda la rabia me invadió al recordar que él era el culpable de que Edward haya desaparecido.

-Vete a la mierda—le grite y luego colgué. Me sorprendí a mi misma diciendo esa palabra, pero hasta ahora que lo escuchaba hablándome así, fue en el momento en que entendí con todo ese supuesto amor que sentía hacia mi era una farsa y yo como la idiota que soy le había creído hasta la última palabra.

Volví a tomar el teléfono, marque el numero que ya me sabia de memoria, después de dos timbrazos escuche su voz aguda.

-Hola Bella, como te fue—me pregunto emocionada.

-Alice, después te cuento, ahora me urge salirme de aquí, no quiero estar a lado de Jacob ni un día mas—le dije, estaba decidida, ya no quería aguantar como me comía con la mirada mientras a mí me daba asco que me tocara.

-No creo que sea buena idea Bella—me contesto un tanto seria y un tanto preocupada.

-De que hablas Alice—le dije desesperada, ella siempre había sido la primera en echarme porras para huir de Jacob y ahora me decía que no era buena idea.

-Estas casada Bella, tienes que arreglar ese asunto primero, además deja que Edward arregle legalmente lo de Tony, no vaya hacer que con tu abandono del hogar le compliques mas las cosas.

-Claro, mientras tanto yo me quedo soportándolo—le dije frustrada, por que en el fondo sabia que tenía razón, le complicaría mas las cosas a Edward. Si de por si me odia, con eso mucho mas.

-Lo has soportado muchos años, que te cuesta hacerlo unos meses mas—me dijo, me dolió un poco su respuesta. —Bella velo de esta manera, si te vas ahora mismo es muy probable que Jacob quiera hacerte la vida imposible a ti, a Tony y a Edward. —Suspire al saber que lo que decía Alice era verdad—Hazlo por Tony—con eso último me convenció.

-Es solo que siento que lo pierdo Alice, cada vez lo siento mas lejos…no se que hacer—le dije desesperada, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que me daba la vida, otra vez era afortunada de que existiera Edward, había sufrido demasiado sin él, quería recuperarlo, quería sentirlo otra vez.

-Eso amiga se puede arreglar, voy a hablar con él el lunes, por que creo que mañana tenía que salir o algo así-_¿salir?_ Pensé—y tu amiga mía, tenemos que armar un plan de "reconquistando a Edward" por que tu amiga mía, eres la que tiene que hacer que vuelva, por que mi hermano es un cabezota en estas cosas, él solo puede ver que estas con Jacob, pero vamos hacer que se olvide de ese pequeño detalle…-sonreí ante la prospectiva de conquistar a Edward de nuevo.

Recordé cuando casi estuve en las mismas circunstancias, había conocido a Alice en la universidad y como consecuencia conocí a Edward, después de dos años de ser amigos, le confesé a Alice que estaba enamorada de Edward, y ahí comenzó su plan "Conquistando a Edward".

Su plan era simple, ella decía que Edward ya estaba enamorado de mi, solo que él no se había dado cuenta, que solo teníamos que moverle las hormonas para que se diera cuenta, así que esos días de conquista me hizo vestir con los atuendos mas atrevidos que jamás había usado, claro que me alegro al ver como Edward había reaccionado. Se había vuelto mas sobreprotector de lo que normalmente era conmigo, se desconcentraba cuando le hablaba de manera sugerente, temblaba a cualquier toque mío, etc. No había pasado más de una semana cuando ya tenía a Edward sobre mí queriendo devorarme con sus manos y su boca.

Pero ahora era diferente, ya no era despertarle las hormonas a Edward, ahora se trataba de recuperar su confianza, que me creyera cuando le decía que lo amaba a él, que solo había sido él durante todo este tiempo. Eso si iba ser complicado, pero todo valía la pena cuando se trataba de él.

-Te veo mañana para aclarar los puntos de plan—me dijo Alice del otro lado del auricular, lo cual me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos.

-si, aquí te espero, Jacob no regresa hasta el Lunes

-Genial, entonces hasta mañana, bye—y me colgó.

**Edward POV**

Aborde el avión junto con Jasper, nos veríamos con Alec, para que nos dijera como había resultado lo de Jacob. Se suponía que Jacob tendría con èl una reunión esta mañana, para enseñarle los Estados Financieros de la empresa, el sería el intermediario entre Jacob y yo, claro y tendría como recompensa mi apoyo en todos los proyectos que quisiera emprender, pero teníamos que quitar el imperio de los volturis, o mas especifico el de Aro.

Todo el camino fue ocupado, planeando con Jasper como nos moveríamos en cada situación, él era realmente bueno en este tipo de cosas, ya después de vivir juntos todo este tiempo, ellos se habían convertido en mi familia.

Durante el tiempo que nos tomamos un descanso, Tanya ocupo mi cabeza, esta mañana me la había encontrado en la cocina, no me dirigió la palabra, solo se limito a servirme el desayuno y desearme un buen día, la verdad me sentía un poco mal por ella, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa del tormento que estaba pasando por mi cabeza y corazón. Ella no se merecía esto.

Cuando al fin llegamos a Londres, nos dirigimos directamente a la oficina de Alec, él ya nos esperaba con las noticias, al parecer Jacob había tratado de venderle la empresa como una empresa altamente rentable, Alec le siguió el juego haciéndose el que realmente le había creído todo lo que le decía, pero él ya había conseguido por otras fuentes los verdaderos Estados Financieros, y Jacob se encontraba ahorcado hasta el cuello por todas las deudas que tenía.

-Le dije que mañana mismo le hablaba para decirle que habías acordado con respecto al préstamo. —me dijo Alec sonriendo.

-Dile que no le prestaremos nada—dijo Jasper, Alec se quedo muy serio. —Si no mas bien, que nos convenció tanto de que su empresa es muy rentable que en lugar de prestarle, vamos a invertir en ella.

-¿Compraran acciones?—dijo rápidamente Alec comprendiendo ahora cual era la dirección de nuestro plan. Todos sonreímos.

-Son macabros—dijo Alec con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Siendo dueños también de su empresa podemos acabar con él más fácil. —dije por primera vez sintiendo que las cosas estaban saliendo como yo lo estaba planeando.

* * *

**LES HA GUSTADO?**

**ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?**

**Para Adri: Hola gracias por tu reviews!, que tal te ha parecido el cap, espero te haya gustado! Bella sufrira, tendra que hacer que Edward confie nuevamente en ella, y vaya que le constara, y Ed tendra que darse por vencido ante sus sentimiento con Bellaa, nos seguimos leyendo,y mil gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Para Antuus: Hola gracias por tus reviews! que tal te ha parecido el capitulo? se que Edward solo esta alejando a Bella, pero es su manera de protejerse, le duele toda esta situacion, pero Bella ambien tiene que empezar a moverse por èl, no ha hecho nada por recuperarlo, aun...mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.**

**Para Dayana: Hola gracias por tu review! que te ha perecido el capitulo? creo que en este capitulo, (aunque inconcientemente) dejo de serle tan fiel Edward a Bella, o por lo menos lo intentò, y Bella esta empezando a despertar...todavia falta mucho camino que recorrer hacia el coranzoncito de Edward, aunque si Bella no lo quiere pues yo competire por su amor! jajaja, yo se que Edward me ama, aunque solo sea una fantasia en mi cabeza, nos seguimos leyendo. Besos.**

**Un especial agradecimiento aquellos que pusieron una alerta, favoritos, aunque no hayan dejado review, gracias, ojala me hagan saber su opinion, para saber si voy bien o me regreso.**


	15. Chapter 15

**hola!**

**Se que me tarde eternidades para actualizar, pero bueno...me quede sin computadora, pero ya estoy de regreso, que lo disfruten.**

**Desclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio.**

* * *

**Tony POV**

**2:23 AM**

Lo único que alumbraba mi habitación eran esos números en rojos, los mire y después me di la vuelta, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente, trate de no pensar en nada más, pero me era imposible, empecé tarareando una canción, la cual había traído todo el día en la cabeza. Me perdí en la inconciencia y de repente desperté. Me volteé rápidamente para ver el reloj.

**2:47 AM**

Ya tenía toda la noche de esta manera, el reloj parecía avanzar muy lentamente, mañana era lunes, por fin hablaría con mi papa, y ese pensamiento me tenía la cabeza dando vueltas y el estómago hecho nudo.

Me levante decidí que curiosearía un rato en internet, camine lentamente a mi escritorio y prendí la netbook que me había regalado mi tía Alice hace meses. Empecé por buscar mi música favorita, baje música, después me empecé a aburrir, yo no era de los que podía pasar mucho tiempo en la computadora vi el reloj de la computadora en la parte inferior derecha. 3:22

Me enfade de la situación, apague la computadora ya harto, quería dormir pero no podía. Me levante y fui a la habitación de mama, Jacob llegaba hasta mañana por lo que ella estaba sola.

Estaba profundamente dormida, las cobijas estaban todas revueltas, me acerque a su lado y toque su hombro.

-Mama despierta—le dije suavemente, ella comenzó a moverse hasta que abrió los ojos. Se levantó haciendo un movimiento rápido y se balanceo de lado, seguramente mareada por el mismo movimiento rápido.

-Tony ¿estás bien hijo?—me pregunto claramente preocupada, yo nunca venía a mitad de la noche a su cuarto.

-Si, solo que no puedo dormir—al instante ella me sonrió comprendiendo la situación.

-¿Estas nervioso?—me pregunto, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme espacio y acomodo las cobijas para mí. Yo entre de un salto y me acomode.

-Mucho, estoy demasiado nervioso—confesé.

-Duerme hijo, mañana todo saldrá bien—me dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a mi. Nuestros rostros estaban frente a frente, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, en sus ojos había ternura al mismo tiempo que tristeza, mama siempre había tenido esa mirada, por mas que sonreía siempre había ese atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos. Mirándola a los ojos fui perdiendo poco a poco la inconciencia.

Z

Z

-Hijo despierta—la voz de mi madre se escuchaba a lo lejos. —Tony levántate ya hijo—fue cuando decidí abrir los ojos. Me desconcertó que ya todo estaba iluminado si hace solo unos minutos me había venido a acostar. Mire a mi mama que tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Caí en la cuenta de que ya era de día y de un salto baje de la cama y corrí a mi cuarto para cambiarme.

O

o

Ahora me encontraba frente a la escuela, con los nervios anudados en mi estómago. Empecé a caminar no muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, a los pocos minutos me encontré con Eric que parloteaba algo que había hecho con sus primos este fin de semana, yo solo atinaba a decir las palabras exactas en los momentos oportunos para que supiera que lo estaba escuchando.

Al principio las clases pasaron lentamente pero cuando me di cuenta ya iba a mi última clase antes de gimnasia, que era donde yo iría a entrenar con mi papa. No me había atrevido a salir del salón solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, había escuchado que daba educación física a los de cuarto grado más temprano y tenía una especie de miedo o que se yo por encontrármelo, antes no podía esperar, pero ahora que lo pensaba _que le iba a decir_, como tenía que comportarme en su clase.

Y de repente ya todo había concluido y el timbre sonó anunciando mi inminente encuentro con mi papa, las manos comenzaron a sudarme, el nudo en mi estómago se hizo más grande.

Camine por el pasillo junto con mis amigos, ellos iban hablando creo de las luchas de la televisión…la verdad no me importaba, el nudo que estaba en mi estómago y que hacía que una ola de nerviosismo inundara todo mi cuerpo no me dejaba entender que sucedía a mi alrededor. Entre al gimnasio, mire para todos lados esperando encontrarlo con la mirada pero no fue así, camine hacia los vestidores. Cuando Salí de ellos contuve la respiración y el corazón me latía a mil por segundo. Mi papa se encontraba al fondo del gimnasio, cerca de la puerta platicando con un maestro, traía un pans gris con playera blanca y su cabello estaba alborotado como siempre, inconscientemente toque mi cabello imaginándome que tal vez mi cabello lucia igual al de él. Inseguro camine hacia el centro del gimnasio con mis demás compañeros.

Lo observe todo el tiempo, después de tres minutos se despidió del maestro, cuando estaba justo de voltear a mi dirección, voltee el rostro e hice como si estuviera platicando con mis amigos. _¿Por qué estaba actuando de esta manera?_ Me regañe a mí mismo. Estaba tan nervioso que el solo encontrarme con sus ojos me dejaba sin aliento. De repente se escuchó su silbato seguido de su orden.

-¡5 vueltas a la cancha!—y sin voltear a verlo me forme tras Eric y comencé a correr. Mientras corríamos vi cómo comenzó a poner obstáculos en medio de la cancha, cuando acabamos nos dio una demostración de cómo debíamos cruzarlos, primero fue el turno de Aarón, un chico rubio que se creía el más guapo del instituto, me caía muy mal. Cuando tuvo que cruzar un tramo que consistía en saltar unas llantas lo estaba haciendo muy lento.

-Rápido, rápido, rápido—le grito mi papa, Aarón al intentar ir más rápido tropezó, cayéndose, todos rompieron a carcajadas cuando sucedió. —Silencio—volvió a gritar mientras ayudaba a Aarón a levantarse.

Pronto fue el turno de Eric, él al igual que todos logró pasar los obstáculos sin caerse. Vi como termino y ahora era mi turno.

-Anthony tu turno—grito y en seguida hizo sonar su silbato, yo comencé a saltar los obstáculos, pero al igual que Aarón la parte de las llantas comencé a saltarlas con cuidado y por lo tanto algo lento. —Vamos Tony más rápido—volvió a gritarme, hice el esfuerzo por ir más rápido pero cuando iba llegar al final tropecé.

Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando sentí que unos brazos sin ningún esfuerzo me ponían de pie.

-Hijo ¿Estas bien?—voltee a ver a mi papa que se encontraba de cuclillas frente a mí, su rostro me llegaba al pecho, me detuve a verlo, su rostro reflejaba verdadera preocupación, ahora podía darme cuenta que lo de Jacob había sido toda una farsa, podía ver perfectamente la preocupación en los ojos de mi papa.

-¿Hijo?—pregunté, no muy seguro ni yo mismo de lo que quería decir. El solo sonrió.

-Si, hijo—dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que me fue imposible no corresponder. — ¿Todo bien?

-Si, solo estaba nervioso—dije mirando hacia el suelo—quería verte—esta vez levante la mirada para verlo. Me sonreía, puso sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte hijo—le sonreí al instante, revolvió mi cabello—vamos—me dijo levantándose—inténtalo otra vez.

Esta vez logre pasarlo sin titubeos y lo más rápido que pude.

-Bien hecho Tony—dijo aplaudiendo mí papa. Voltee a verlo y me topé con su mirada, en sus ojos pude ver que había una emoción que nunca había visto en Jacob, una que solo había visto en mi madre, Orgullo, ya había visto eso en sus ojos el día del partido, pero en ese entonces no había podido averiguar el porqué de ese sentimiento, ahora lo comprendía todo. Le sonreí abiertamente.

En ese momento me sentí completo, sabía que era malo comparar a mi papa con Jacob, pero no podía evitarlo, había tenido a Jacob como mi héroe, pero ahora que podía experimentar lo que se sentía provocar orgullo en tu padre, lo que se sentía verlo sonreírte con ese brillo en los ojos, es cuando me daba cuenta lo mucho que había fingido Jacob. Me había dado puras migajas de cariño, y ahora el corazón se me llenaba de esta alegría al ver cómo me veía mi papa. Tenía tantas ganas de correr y abrazarlo, pero sabía que tenía que esperar a que acabara la clase.

Mi cuerpo no obedeció a mi cerebro y sin pensarlo mis piernas actuaron por sí mismas, cuando entre en razón me encontraba corriendo hacia él. El me recibió con una sonrisa en los labios, y me abrazo muy fuerte alzándome en el proceso. Yo solo metí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y las lágrimas comenzaron a salirse de mis ojos.

-Chicos la clase ha terminado—dijo mi papa conmigo todavía entre sus brazos—pueden retirarse. Podía escuchar como comenzaron los murmuros de mis compañeros pero en esos momentos no me importo.

Sentí como comenzó a caminar conmigo todavía cargado, yo no podía dejar de llorar, yo mismo encontraba irracionales estas lágrimas pero no podía evitarlo.

Lentamente me deposito en su escritorio, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y puso su rostro a mi altura, tratando de verme a los ojos, pero yo solo miraba hacia el suelo, sintiendo como las lágrimas caía por mis cachetes.

-Tony no llores por favor—me dijo claramente preocupado. Sonreí.

-Ni si quiera yo mismo se porque estoy llorando—le dije, mi voz sonaba divertida y me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos. Él me sonreía también.

-Hijo, sé que no me conoces muy bien, pero quiero que tengas bien claro, que desde que supe que eras mi hijo, eres mi más grande adoración—sonreí ante sus palabras, nuevamente no pude resistirme y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y volví a abrazarlo

-Yo también te quiero papa— rápidamente me soltó y puso sus ojos a la altura de los míos otra vez, sus manos sosteniendo mi rostro.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al llamarme así, pensé que tardarías en hacerme feliz pronunciando esa palabras—sonreí.

-Eres mi papa, porque no te llamaría así—le dije para que supiera que sus interrogantes no tenían fundamento.

-¿Quieres ir a dar la vuelta?

Asentí enérgicamente.

O

O

-…y fue como termine escapando—concluyo mi papa mientras yo seguía sorbiendo del vaso claramente vacío de malteada. — ¿Quieres otra?—me pregunto señalando la malteada, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que seguía sorbiendo del popote aunque ya no tuviera malteada el vaso.

-¿Y no supiste quien fue el que te acuso y de qué?—pregunte tratando de entender un poco la historia que me había contado.

-No, no lo sé—vi en su mirada algo diferente pero al instante me sonrió.

-lo bueno es que estas bien—dije después de un rato de silencio. El solo me sonrió.

-mi mama ahora esta con Jacob—le dije tratando de abordar el tema de cómo preguntarle si Jacob y él seguían siendo amigos.

-si, lo sé—pude ver en sus ojos que había furia, enojo, pero trato de ocultármelo.

-el abuelo me dijo que eran amigos—él sonrió a manera de burla.

-lo veía como mi hermano pequeño al que debía proteger—me dijo.

-¿lo veías?—le pregunte porque me dijo aquello en pasado.

-tuvimos problemas Tony, fuimos amigos pero ya no lo somos—me dijo, pero yo entendía muy bien de que se trataba. Mi mama era novia de mi papa primero, si Eric me hubiera quitado a mi novia seguro que me enojaría con él.

-¿le quieres mucho?—su pregunta hizo que un gesto de confusión se formara en mi cara-¿Qué sucede hijo?

-lo odio—solté, vi cómo se formaba una mueca de confusión en su cara.

-¿Paso algo?—su voz salió dura, preocupada-¿te hizo algo?—negué con la cabeza.

-Él fue el que me dijo que yo no era su hijo, me dijo que yo lo había arruinado todo, que por mi culpa mi mama no lograba olvidarte, me dijo que quería hundirme en un hoyo profundo igual como…-me quede en medio de la frase analizando las palabras que me había dicho Jacob, mire mi papa que obviamente su rostro reflejaba furia. —Fue él—fue lo único que dije, mi papa cambio rápidamente su rostro enfadado por una de confusión.

-¿Qué?—me pregunto.

-Papa, fue él, Jacob, él me dijo que me quería hundir en un hoyo profundo como lo había hecho contigo, él fue—la palabras me salían atropelladas, mire a mi papa a los ojos, pero en ellos no encontré sorpresa— ¿Ya lo sabias?—fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Ya no somos los mejores amigos a razón de ello—me contesto con una voz un tanto divertida tratando de quitarle peso al asunto.

-Pero, como fue posible, como se atrevió…-no me dejo continuar.

-Ya basta Tony, no quiero que tú te preocupes por estas cosas, déjame a mí solucionarlo, ¿sí?—asentí, pero no me quedaría así como así, quería ayudar a mi papa, quería que mi mama fuera feliz otra vez, quería que estuviéramos juntos.

**Bella POV**

Hoy Edward se había llevado a nuestro hijo por lo que tuve tiempo libre, asistí con un abogado que me había recomendado Alice. Le explique la situación en la que me encontraba y me explico que no había ningún inconveniente si tramitaba el divorcio con lo de la paternidad de Tony, ya que solo se necesitarían una prueba de ADN y algunos testimonios para confirmar. Por lo que le pedí al abogado que entonces comenzara con los trámites del divorcio.

Me apresure a llegar a casa, Jacob llegaba hoy, y seguramente tendríamos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Cuando entre ya estaba ahí. Su figura se encontraba en la sala, miraba tranquilamente el televisor.

-¿Dónde está Anthony?—pregunto sin mirarme.

-Esta con su padre—mi voz salió fría. Volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Así que me perdí del reencuentro—dijo burlándose. Trate de ignorarlo y camine hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Bella?—me pregunto mientras me seguía-¿vas a regresar corriendo a sus brazos?

-Eso a ti no te importa Jacob, ya tramite los papeles del divorcio, así que me voy de esta casa—intente seguir caminando, pero una mano tomo fuertemente de mi brazo haciéndome caer por las escaleras. Mi cabeza golpeo fuertemente el piso, podía sentir caliente un punto de mi cabeza, y luego un olor de óxido y sal, estaba sangrado de la cabeza.

-¡No vas a ir a ningún lado! ¡Eres mía, solo mía! ¡Entendiste Isabella!—me dijo tomándome nuevamente del brazo y haciendo caminar hacia la habitación de arriba.

-¡Jacob detente! Me haces daño—grite desesperada. Cuando entramos a la habitación me aventó con más fuerza de la necesaria a la cama haciendo que mi cabeza rebotara y el dolor incrementara. No me dio tiempo de pensar cuando ame acorralo bajo su cuerpo.-¡No Jacob! ¡Por favor!—le suplique. No me dijo nada y sin más preámbulos rompió mi falda y ropa interior y se enterró en mí. El dolor era insoportable, yo no hacía más que llorar.

¡Detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!—cada vez mi gritos salían con menos potencia. Despues de unos minutos termino y me dejo tirada ahí en la habitación, con la cabeza bañada de sangre, el rostro mojado por todas las lágrimas redamadas. Escuche claramente como salía de la casa y salía en su auto. Como pude baje a la cocina busque mi bolsa y saque el celular. Busque el número de Edward para mandarle un mensaje.

_No me siento muy bien, podría Tony quedarse contigo esta noche, yo mañana lo recojo a la escuela._

Después de poner enviar, comencé a tambalearme hasta llegar a la sala a uno de los sillones con el celular en la mano. De pronto al minuto comenzó a vibrar.

_De: Edward C._

_Claro! Nos vemos mañana._

Y segura de que Tony no me vería en este estado, me deje vencer por la inconciencia volviéndose todo negro.

* * *

**QUE LES HA PARECIDO.**

**ME DEJAN UN REVIEW.**


	16. Quien como tu

**hola a todos!**

**aqui esta el nuevo capitulo. **

**Desclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 16**

**Edward POV**

Hoy me había divertido como nunca en mi vida, estar al lado de Tony fue lo mejor que me había pasado, ya no tenía que fingir nada, ahora éramos padre e hijo y eso me hacía que mi corazón se llenara de pura felicidad. Estaba viendo como mi hijo le ganaba a Emmett en los videojuegos cuando vibro mi celular. En la pantalla apareció el nombre de Bella y rápidamente lo abrí.

-¡No puedes hacer eso miniEdward, eso es trampa!—se quejaba Emmett, le había puesto ese nuevo apodo a mi hijo por que se parecía a mí, pero debo decir que no era para nada ingenioso.

-¡Claro que no! Tú lo hiciste en el nivel anterior

-Si pero era cuando estaba ganando, ahora es trampa—dijo Emmett haciéndonos reír a mí y mi hijo.

-Ya dejen de pelear NIÑOS—dije la palabra que obviamente también incluía a Emmett—Tony tu mama me ha pedido que te quedes a dormir conmigo, ¿te agrada la idea?—rápidamente se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Genial!—grito soltando el control con el que estaba jugando y corrió hacia donde estaba yo sentado para abrazarme pero a mitad de camino Emmett grito.

-ah! Te acabo de patear el trasero Eddy—mi hijo se paró en seco, olvidándome por completo y regresando a su lugar.

-¡No es justo! Estaba distraído—dijo muy indignado y volviendo a tomar el control en sus manos, lejos de molestarme me causo mucha gracia, me gustaba verlo así, sonriendo—y no me digas Eddy, no me gusta—dijo mi hijo haciendo una mueca de asco pero sin apartar la vista del monitor.

-Papa—me llamo mi hijo después de dos minutos, como adoraba que me llamara así—pero no me traje ropa para cambiarme—me decía mientras ponía atención al juego y mientras me ponía atención a mí.

-Quieres llamarle a tu mama para que te traiga algo—le pregunte. Me volteo a ver y abrió su boca para contestarme, pero de repente cerró su boca y un brillo apareció en sus ojos y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su cara. No era necesario ser adivino como para darse cuenta que se le había ocurrido una travesura.

-No, ¿podrías llamarla tú?—me pregunto, yo me quede serio y el corazón me latía rápido debido a la posibilidad de escuchar su voz de nuevo, eso me enojaba, odiaba sentirme así.

-No creo que sea buena idea

-Por favor, Emmett me ganará si me alejo un rato. —me miro con aquellos ojos que claramente expresaban diversión y con un puchero en la boca que nunca había visto en el pero me pareció gracioso.

-¡Si Edward!—esta vez fue Emmett el que hablo—no alejes al pequeño de mí, justo cuando voy a patearle el trasero en el juego.

Moví la cabeza en señal de negación pero por más que lo intente no pude borrar esa sonrisa que se había formado en mi cara.

-Está bien—dije levantándome del sillón donde me encontraba. En el instante en que me levantaba Tania entro en la sala con una bandeja con muchas frituras.

-Les traje unas cosas para botanear—dijo mientras ponía unas papas a la francesa delante de Tony. Él al igual que Emmett dejaron los controles para balancearse sobre las papas, mi hijo se llevó unas a la boca.

-Que ricas—dijo aun con la boca llena—gracias—y le dedico una sonrisa a Tania. Ella solo le sonrió y le revolvió un poco el cabello.

Tania era una gran mujer, pero no la merecía, ella no merecía estar con alguien que aún lo atormentaban los fantasmas de su pasado, ella merecía a alguien que la amara de verdad

Camine hacia el teléfono de la cocina. Tania iba tras de mí. Marque el número de Bella mientras Tania lavaba los platos.

El timbre sonó 5 veces hasta que me contestó.

-Hola, habla Bella, déjame tu mensaje, después yo te marco. Bye.

-Bella, soy Edward, necesito ropa para Tony, mmm, márcame si—le dije a la contestadora y colgué. Esta vez marque a su casa y tampoco me contesto. Volví a marcar a su celular pero de nuevo la contestadora respondió. Me sentía un poco ansioso y no sabía porque.

-Qué raro—la voz de Tania me saco de mis pensamientos—cuando venía de comprarle cosas a los chicos vi como Bella entraba a su casa-

La idea de ir hasta su casa vino a mi cabeza. En su mensaje decía que no se sentía bien, quería decir que estaba mal. La ansiedad crecía en mí.

-¿Crees que Jacob este en casa?—le pregunte.

-Pues cuando yo llegue vi el auto, pero ve y asómate, a ver si su auto sigue ahí.

No espere a que me lo dijera dos veces y Salí rumbo a su casa. El auto de Jacob no estaba así que me anime a tocar el timbre, estuve parado ahí como 15 minutos, toque el timbre como 30 veces y nada, sabía que había alguien, las luces estaban encendidas. Le volví a marcar a Bella desde mi celular pero de nuevo me mando al buzón.

Esta vez le marque a Tania al celular.

-¿Qué paso Edward?—me pregunto.

-Pregúntale a Tony que si tiene llaves, tráemelas, parece que no hay nadie.

Sin nada más le colgué, camine hacia un lado de la casa, pude ver por una ventana que daba a la cocina, las luces estaban encendidas, en la mesa se encontraba una bolsa, con todas las cosas fuera, llaves, cartera…se me hizo un poco raro. Volví a sacar mi celular y volví a marcarle a Bella, esta vez me quede sorprendido por que claramente podía escuchar como vibraba un celular, trate de identificar de donde provenía el ruido y para mi desgracia lo encontré. A lo lejos, en la sala, estaba el celular de Bella tirado en el suelo junto a un sillón y a varios centímetros arriba estaba la mano de Bella colgando del respaldo del sillón.

-Aquí están las llaves—la voz de Tania me sobresalto, rápidamente le quite las llaves de su mano y me dirigí a la puerta desesperado por abrirla.

Cuando por fin pude abrirla me encontré con la peor imagen que pudiera ver.

**Bella POV.**

Bip…bip…bip…bip

Ese molesto sonido no me dejaba dormir, después una punzada en la cabeza hizo que hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-¿Bella?—una voz dulce se escuchaba a lo lejos. Trate de abrir los ojos pero solo pude ver una luz cegadora y así como los abrí, volví a cerrarlos.

-Bella, ¿estas despierta?—volví a escuchar esa voz, pero ahora era más cerca. Era una voz femenina que estaba a mi lado, pero no reconocía de quien era esa voz.

Esta vez con más precaución abrí los ojos lentamente, cuando pude acostumbrarme a la luz recorrí con la mirada la habitación donde me encontraba era toda blanca, fácilmente se podía deducir que era de un hospital. Mientras examinaba donde me encontraba de repente mis ojos se toparon con un rostro.

-Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?—volvió a preguntar la mujer, era hermosa, sus rizos rubio rojizos caían desordenadamente por su rostro y sus ojos azules con tonalidades en verdes era hermosos.

-¿Quién eres?—mi voz salió pastosa. Ella sonrió y se volvió para tomar un vaso con agua, me lo ofreció. Me ayudo a incorporarme pero el dolor en la cabeza se hacía más intenso. Cuando pude quedar sentada en la cama me ayudo a sorber un poco del agua.

-gracias—le dije cuando termine de beber. Ahora mi voz salía normal y me sentía un poco mejor.

-¿quieres que llame a la enfermera, necesitas algo?—me pregunto con precaución en los ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza—ella solo asintió y llamo a la enfermera, me inyectaron una sustancia en la vena y se volvió a ir, rápidamente sentí como el dolor de cabeza desaparecía.

-¿Quién eres?—volví a preguntarle, su rostro se me hacía conocido pero no recordaba de dónde.

-Soy Tania—dijo con una sonrisa—soy amiga de Edward.

El solo pronunciar su nombre hizo que mi corazón latiera al cien.

-¿Dónde está él?—pregunte mirando hacia todos lados esperando verlo.

-Fue a llevar a Tony a la escuela y a cambiarse de ropa, ya no tarda en regresar. —me dedico una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Podía ver un atisbo de tristeza en ellos.

-¿Cómo esta Tony?—le pregunte.

-Él está bien—dijo mientras acomodaba mis cobijas—Edward le dijo que te habías caído de las escaleras pero que estabas mejor, con eso se tranquilizó un poco.

-como me encontraron—pregunte. Ella me miro a los ojos y volvió a tomar asiento a lado mío.

-Edward te encontró, necesitaba ropa para Tony, fue a tu casa y te encontró. —solo asentí a sus palabras. Después de un silencio volvió a hablarme —Bella ¿Qué haces ahí todavía? ¿Desde cuándo te maltrata? ¡Y todavía sigues con él! Vez lo que hace y todavía crees en él, ¿todavía piensas seguir con él?—su tono de voz era como de reclamo, lo cual hizo que me enojara.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi vida

-No—me dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento—yo no sé nada de tu vida, pero hay algo que si se, y es como sufre Edward cada vez que te ve. Edward es un gran hombre Bella, uno que no se compara en nada con Jacob, en nada—levanto la voz más alto de lo necesario—y tu Bella, tienes una suerte enorme, porque a pesar de que estas con ese intento de hombre, tienes a Edward a tus pies, tú que puedes sentir sus besos que saben a miel—hizo un gesto de dolor—tu que puedes disfrutar de su perfume, tu que puedes disfrutar de sus noches, ¡no haces nada! ¡¿Por qué no luchas por él Bella?—iba hablar en ese momento pero me calló antes de que pudiera decir palabra.

-No, déjame terminar, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?—me dijo mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro en la habitación del hospital—lo malo es que él solo quiere tus labios, que solo entre tus brazos se puede dormir, que solo te sueña a ti, que solo quiere sentirte a ti—unas lágrimas se comenzaron a deslizar por sus mejillas—en serio Bella, como te envidio, y me da mucho coraje que no hagas nada para merecértelo.

Las palabras de Tania retumbaban en mi corazón, sin darme cuenta unas traicioneras lágrimas escurrían por mi rostro.

-Ya tramite el divorcio—mi voz salió quebrada y en un susurro, pero Tania me había escuchado por que paro en seco su caminata desesperada. Dio un suspiro profundo, se volvió para verme y luego regreso a su asiento y empezó a buscar en su bolsa.

-¿Lo amas verdad?—le pregunte, saco una libreta y una pluma de su bolsa y me miro con aquellos ojos azules tristes.

—Lo que importa es que él te ama a ti—me dijo con una sonrisa—disculpa mi discurso—dijo agachando la cabeza—haz sufrido demasiado para encima cargar con mi reproches.

-No te disculpes, sé que debería de hacer muchas cosas, pero lo único que me detiene es…

-Es Tony—completo mi frase—lo sé—me dedico una sonrisa. —Ahora Bella podrías decirme el nombre de tu abogado, el hecho de que hayas sido golpeada de esta manera por Jacob hará más fácil tu divorcio—sonrió—es lo único bueno que podemos sacar de esta situación.

**Edward POV**

Camine lo más rápido que pude por los pasillos del hospital, había estado alejado de Bella apenas dos horas y ya me sentía ansioso. Vi la figura de Tania afuera de la puerta del cuarto de Bella.

-Tania, ¿cómo sigue Bella?—le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella. Ella me hizo una seña con la mano de que la esperara ya que estaba hablando por teléfono. Estaba discutiendo con alguien. ¿De un divorcio?, finalmente después de un minuto colgó, se veía enojada, pero cuando se dirigió a mí ya tenía recompuesto el rostro y me concedió una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?—volví a preguntar.

-Bien, la dan de alta esta misma tarde. El doctor dijo que tenía que guardar reposo tres días y lo más recomendable era que la atendiera un psicólogo por lo ocurrido. La diagnostico la psicóloga de aquí, aquí están los resultados—me dijo mientras me entregaba una carpeta. —Necesito hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo—me dijo mientras se alejaba—ah, y Edward, trátala bien quieres—me dijo antes de marcharse. Me quede observándola mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo despertar de mi trance. La pantalla marcaba el nombre de Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa Jasper?—conteste.

-tu tu hermana está aquí ¿q…q…que que le digo?—podía escuchar perfectamente que era la voz de Jasper, pero nunca lo había escuchado tartamudear así.

-¿Qué te pasa Jasper? ¿Estás bien?—le pregunte preocupado. Escuche como suspiro profundamente.

-queledigoatuhermana—si no es porque hace un momento me había preguntado lo mismo no le hubiera entendido nada por lo rápido que hablo esta vez.

-Pásamela—le dije.

_Se…señorita….es Edward_

Escuche como Jasper llamaba a mi hermana ¿señorita? Jasper sí que era un caballero cuando se lo proponía.

-Edward ¿Dónde estás?—la voz cantarina de mi hermana inundo mis oídos.

-Alice necesito que me hagas un favor—le dije

-¡Edward! ¿Otro favor?—se quejó, podía imaginarme que estaba haciendo su carita de gato de shrek.

-Si Alice, otro favor, necesito que vayas a casa de Bella y saques sus cosas y las lleves a mi casa

-ahhhhh!—El grito de Alice hizo que me alejara un rato del teléfono. —¡No me digas! ¡¿Ya se reconciliaron?—me pregunto una emocionada Alice.

-Alice, por favor haz lo que te pedí, pídele la llave de la casa a Jasper, él la tiene, pero dile a Jasper que te acompañe…no quiero que te topes con el perro de Jacob e intente hacerte daño, llego a la casa en la tarde.

-Tendré todo listo para Bella—

-Nos vemos—y con eso colgué.

Vi detenidamente la puerta de la habitación de Bella y después de armarme de valor entre.

Me quede en la puerta observando como dormía. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve ahí observando cada una de sus heridas, culpándome a mí mismo por no haberla cuidado como debería, me sentía tan impotente, viendo como su cabeza estaba vendada, como en sus delicados brazos podía verse perfectamente por donde la había sujetado ese idiota, ese pedazo de m…., cerré los ojos no pudiendo aguantar más esa imagen, los abrí fijándolos en la carpeta que me había dado Tania.

Comencé a leerla, y con cada palabra que tomaba sentido en mi cabeza más odiaba a ese perro asqueroso de Jacob. La psicóloga trataba de explicar que Bella había sido violada múltiples veces convirtiéndose en algo ¿normal?, algo que tenía que aceptar porque era su ¿obligación como esposa?...la rabia comenzó acumularse en mi cuerpo, podía sentir como la sangre me hervía de pura rabia, de impotencia por no haber estado aquí, por no haber cuidado de Bella como era debido, de repente comencé a sentir un cosquilleo en mis manos haciendo que las cerrara en un puño, arrugando completamente la carpeta, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de matar a ese perro asqueroso de Jacob, a esa basura, a ese intento de hombre, lo mataría con mis propias manos, lo ahorcaría hasta que dejara de respirar….NO…lo haría sufrir, le haría saber que es el dolor hasta que el mismo me pidiera que lo matara, y cuando estuviera rogándolo me reiría de él y lo haría sufrir más todavía.

-¿Edward?—su voz dulce llego a mis oídos y fije mi mirada en ella. Aquellos ojos de un cálido color chocolate me observaban, dudosos, temerosos. Era tan frágil, como había sido tan idiota para alejarme de ella. Ya no me importaba nada, no me importaba que estuviera casada, ahora solo me dedicaría a cuidar de ella, ahora solo me dedicaría a amarla.

-Perdóname Bella—le dije mientras me dejaba llevar por este sentimiento de culpabilidad, por no haber sabido cuidar bien de ella, por no demostrar que la merecía, le pedía perdón por mis estupideces, por mi orgullo, por haberle fallado.

-Te amo Edward—me clave en su mirada, en aquella profunda mirada donde podía constatar que era verdad, que me amaba. Me acerque a ella deliberadamente y sin darle oportunidad de protestar. La bese.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.**

**DEJENME UN REVIEW CON SUS COMENTARIOS...DICIENDOME SI LES GUSTO, SI NO LES GUSTO...QUISIERA SABER SUS OPINIONES.**

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

**BESOS.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos! Se que me tarde eternidades con este capitulo, pero me bloquie horriblemente, a ver que les parece el cap.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, ni nada que puedan reconocer en este fic. No hay intencion de lucro ni nada por el estilo, solo el de publicar lo que mi cabeza imagina.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17**

**Jasper POV**

Caminaba de un lado a otro acomodando todo a su paso, su forma de caminar la hacia parecer una bailarina y aquellos ojos verdes me habían hipnotizado desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Nuca me había puesto nervioso ante una mujer o había dejado que me mandaran de la manera que ella lo hacia, y eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

Yo no creía en el amor a primera vista y sigo sin que me quepa en la cabeza como esta jovencita pudo entrar a mi corazón con solo mirarme y dedicarme una sonrisa.

Hace ya más de una hora que me había puesto a clavar una repisa en el cuarto de Edward, y no había logrado atinarle a ningún clavo, me distraía demasiado en su presencia.

Yo que me enorgullecía por lo hábil y agilidad de pensamiento, por mantenerme sereno ante todo, vino una chica de negros cabellos a poner mi mundo de cabeza, y eso que ni siquiera había pasado nada mas. Ya podía imaginarme cuando se acercara a mi más de lo necesario, creo que sufriría un ataque de nervios.

_Estoy Perdido_.

—Jasper—me llamo con su dulce voz, voltee a verla totalmente embobado_ ¿Qué diablos me hacia esta mujer?_ — ¿Todavía no acabas con eso? —me reclamo mientras ponía sus pequeñas manos en su exquisita cintura.

—Lo…lo si-siento señorita— ¡como odiaba tartamudear de esta manera! Ella inmediatamente me sonrío y podía sentir como me ponía rojo de pura vergüenza, seguramente pensara que soy un tonto.

— ¡Ay! ¡Eres tan tierno! —la mire sorprendido mientras una especie de furia se prendía en mi interior. Yo no quería ser tierno, tierno era como un sinónimo de "eres lindo pero no me interesas".

Rápidamente me voltee y con toda la rabia del mundo comencé a clavar la repisa que me había dado, esta vez no había fallado ni una sola vez. Salí de la habitación y baje a la planta baja y comencé a subir las cajas que habíamos sacado con las cosas de Bella y de Anthony de la casa de Jacob.

En ningún momento voltee a verla, tenia miedo que después volviera actuar como tonto frente a ella.

Estaba poniendo las cosas de Anthony en la habitación que se suponía seria de él cuando mi celular sonó.

—Diga—conteste con la voz un poco subida de tono, aun estaba un poco molesto.

—Jasper, buenas noticias—reconocí la voz como la de Alec, aleje un poco el teléfono para fijarme en la pantalla y confirmar que era él.

—Dime Alec, como van las cosas

—Jacob empezó a mover su capital, ya firmo los papeles de autorización de la venta de acciones a Edmond sin fijarse que están a nombre de Edward; y esta ofertando otras, la bolsa de valores cayo y esta en aprietos, los proveedores le están exigiendo los pagos, necesita capitalizarse lo mas rápido posible ya que los bancos le han negado otro financiamiento.

— ¿Cuántas acciones esta ofertando?

—Esa es la buena noticia, Jacob solo se ha quedado con el 37% del capital total, el 10% es de capitalistas minoritarios, Edward acaba de adquirir el 30%, su plan es vender el resto 23% entre dos o más accionistas. —Sonreí ante las perspectivas.

— ¿Y que es lo que estas planeando? Por que puedo suponer que algo haz planeado.

—Claro—pude escuchar como se reía—Jacob me cree de su confianza lo voy a convencer que me venda ese resto y luego yo se las vendo a Edward, así el se convertiría en accionista mayoritario.

—No crees que pueda sospechar algo—le pregunte.

—No, por alguna razón solo llega a la oficina a firmar papeles, según he escuchado tiene un problema personal en este momento. Y al verse presionado con lo de los proveedores firma todo lo que le dan con tal de que su padre no se entere de lo que sucede.

—Entonces tienes todo nuestro apoyo, márcame para decirnos como van las cosas.

—Ok. Todo sea por zafarme de Aro, Billy y Jacob, la verdad solo están obstruyendo nuestro crecimiento. Te comente que tienen amenazados a la mayoría de los empresarios que podrían significar su ruina.

—Si lo he escuchado, varios empresarios están de nuestra parte, esa es la razón por la cual la mayoría de los proveedores de Jacob empezaron a presionarlo. —Sonreí al recordar como no me costo trabajo convencerlos de que nos ayudaran. Todos querían deshacerse de ellos.

—Eres todo un genio—río Alec—entonces estamos en contacto.

—si, adiós. —y colgó.

Inmediatamente le marque a Edward para informarle. Sonó cuatro veces para después mandarme al buzón. Colgué y volví a marcarle y fue la misma situación, lo intente una vez mas y al tercer timbrazo contesto.

— ¿Qué paso Jasper? —la voz de Edward sonaba jadeante.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunte, ya que podía oír como su respiración era agitada.

—No pudiste ser más inoportuno—dijo mientras parecía que se quedaba sin respiración—pero dime que…—hubo unos segundos de silencio— ¿q-que paso? —pegunto al fin, me sentía un poco incomodo por la situación, ya me imaginaba que era lo que ocurría del otro lado.

—Ok. Voy a ser breve

—Mmhum—esa afirmación me dio escalofríos. No quería imaginarme que era lo que estaba haciendo Edward.

—Ya eres dueño del 30% de la empresa de Jacob, ahora esta en aprietos financieros así que oferto otro 23%, Alec va hacer lo necesario para que te quedes con esas acciones así podrás hacer…

—e-espera—soltó entre un jadeo. Me puse rojo, esto definitivamente era demasiado vergonzoso. —Be-bella para—estaba a punto de colgarle y volverle a llamar después pero su voz salió un poco mas compuesta. Pasaron unos segundos.

—Ahora si—su voz salio normal, me sentí mejor—entonces ya soy dueño ¿de cuanto? Jasper.

—Del 30%, los proveedores con los que nos aliamos han empezado a presionar a Jacob por lo que este decidió ofertar un 23% del capital, quedándose él con un 37% del capital. Alec va comprar ese 23% para después vendértelo a ti.

—Eso significa que ya voy a tener el control…

— ¿De la empresa? si, así es más fácil llegar a Billy y a Aro.

—Bien—fue lo único que dijo.

—Ahora ¿dime que procede? —Le pregunte —por que necesito que sigas distrayendo a Jacob para que no sospeche nada.

—Tanya se esta encargando del papeleo del divorcio y del reconocimiento de paternidad, creo que con eso mantenemos a ese perro distraído.

—Muy bien. —estaba a punto de colgar cuando me hablo otra vez.

—Como van con lo que le pedí a Alice

—Bien, de hecho estoy en la habitación que va ser de tu hijo acomodando sus cosas

—Bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato, ya dieron de alta a Bella hace una hora

—Ok.

— ¡ah! Jasper

—Dime

—Perdón, debió ser incomodo hace un rato.

—En realidad lo fue—le dije algo avergonzado—pero prefiero olvidar que pasó.

—Ok. Nos vemos al rato—colgué.

Comencé a abrir las cajas cuando sentí que alguien me observaba. Me voltee hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraba mi ángel caído del cielo.

— ¿Te enojaste? —me pregunto mientras hacia un pequeño puchero con sus labios, se veía tan linda de esa manera que solo pude sonreír.

—No, no estoy enojado— me sorprendí al ser la primera vez que no tartamudeaba ante su presencia.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? —me pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi.

—N-no por na-nada—el maldito tartamudeo volvió a aparecer.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso? —pregunto con coqueteo mientras ponía sus manos en mi pecho y me miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos que solo se encontraban a unos diez centímetros de mi.

—u-un poco—le dije mientras mi respiración se hacia mas irregular debido a su proximidad.

—Tu también me gustas—me dijo mientras me dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, la observe detenidamente, todo parecía un sueño, un ángel como ella no podía haberse fijando en mi.

Poco a poco ella fue eliminando la poca distancia que separaba nuestros labios dejándome tocar lo dulce de sus labios.

**Bella POV**

Mi cabeza parecía palpitar del dolor, Edward se encontraba serio conduciendo, el silencio se había apoderado de nosotros tras aquel beso en el hospital. No sabía que pensar, quería tener la ilusión de que por lo menos me había perdonado.

Reconocí el camino hacia nuestro prado.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte.

—A nuestro prado —me sonrió — ¿no te gustaría ir? Aún falta tiempo para que Anthony salga de la escuela.

Le sonreí abiertamente. —Hace mucho que no voy para allá. Solía ir sola después de que te pensé muerto —sentí una opresión en el corazón al recordar el dolor que se sentía saber que el amor de tu vida ya no existía en este mundo.

—Pero ahora estamos juntos —dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mano.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, apago el carro y se disponía a quitar el cinturón de seguridad, yo me adelante y sin que lo esperara me acerque a él para besarlo.

Al principio no respondió a mi beso, pero lentamente fue tomando el ritmo de mis desesperados labios.

En mi crecía una necesidad enorme porque me tocara, porque borrara de mi cuerpo todo lo sucedido, necesitaba sentirme amada, sentir sus dulces carisias tocando mi piel. Quería sentirlo.

Dejo de besarme y me miro con aquellos ojos verdes que hacían que me derritiera como un hielito al sol.

—Te amo Bella —su voz sonaba tan dulce que casi me hace llorar, coloco sus manos a cada una de mis mejillas mientras con sus pulgares secaba aquella lagrima que se me había escapado —te amo tanto que soy capaz de esperarte todo lo que necesites, no te quiero lastimar.

Tome sus manos entre las mías y las lleve a mi cintura me incline sobre él, y mordí levemente su labio inferior.

—No lo entiendes Edward —le susurre mientras mordía levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, podía sentir el temblor de sus manos en mi cintura —te necesito más que nunca. Quiero sentir en mi cuerpo la sombra de TUS caricias, quiero que mi cuerpo tenga las marcas de TUS besos, necesito que me ames —le dije esto último mientras posicionaba mi mano en su entrepierna, dejando salir una sonrisa pícara al percatarme de su excitación.

—Podría lastimarte —dijo mirándome a los ojos claramente preocupado, me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Sabía a lo que se refería, después de lo sucedido con Jacob, físicamente me dolería, lo sabía, pero interiormente lo necesitaba, necesitaba que borrara todos esos recuerdos, necesitaba sentirlo a él. Necesitaba sentirme suya.

—Por favor —le murmure a su oído mientras acariciaba sus hombros y rozaba levemente mi intimidad contra ya su pronunciada erección —por favor, no me rechaces.

Sus manos ciñeron mi cintura haciéndome acortar las distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Su boca fue directamente a mi cuello dejando besos húmedos en ellos. Su mirada penetrante parecía desvestirme mientras sus manos desabrochaban con una desesperante lentitud mi blusa, mientras sus dedos acariciaban suavemente mi piel.

—No sabes cómo te deseo —murmuro gutural mientras acercaba sus labios una vez que hubo desabotonado toda mi blusa.

Sus besos húmedos que cada vez bajaban más hasta casi rozar el nacimiento de mis pechos encendían hasta la última fibra de mí ser.

Sus manos comenzaron acariciar cada una de mis curvas posicionándose posesivamente en mis caderas haciendo el suave roce entre su miembro y mi intimidad, más intenso.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espina dorsal haciéndome estremecer entre sus brazos.

—Edward —su nombre salió en un gemido de mis labios cuando logro quitarme el brassier y comenzó a lamer mis pezones.

Sus manos se colaron bajo la falda que traía, se movían desesperadas por mis piernas y muslos. Rozaba delicadamente cada parte hasta que lo sentí entre mis muslos internos sin tocar la zona que más necesitada ser tocada. —Edward —nuevamente su nombre salió de mis labios pero esta vez salió en manera de regaño, mientras mis dedos se enroscaban en sus suaves cabellos halándolos un poco, como castigo por sus provocaciones.

—Eres mía —dijo posesivamente mientras llenaba su boca con unos de mis senos, aque acto me hizo gemir audiblemente.

—Y tú eres mío —dije mientras trataba de sacarle la playera que traía. Acaricie con mis dedos sus perfectos músculos, maravillándome con su cuerpo, un sensual gruñido dejo su garganta cuando acaricie la orilla de sus pantalones.

—Bella —el escuchar mi nombre de esa manera hizo que todo el calor que sentía se acumulara en la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo.

Coloco sus manos en mi cadera parándome de seguir con aquel roce tan íntimo que se iba intensificando. Y su mano derecha se escabullo debajo de mi falda acariciando mi pierna en el proceso, subiendo hasta que llego hasta mi intimidad que estaba palpitando de deseo. Hizo mi pantaleta a un lado para acariciar suavemente mi intimidad. Un gemido dejo mi boca, rápidamente incline un poco mi cabeza tratando de besar el cuello de Edward, pero sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca y lo mordía en el cuello a lo que provocaba con sus manos.

El suave roce de sus dedos hacía que desesperada me moviera en contra de la mano de Edward buscando un contacto más fuerte. Delicadamente introdujo un dedo en mi entrada consiguiendo que lo mordiera más fuerte por culpa de lo bien que se sentía, estuvo así un rato moviendo un dedo dentro de mi demasiado despacio para mi gusto, luego coloco otro dedo moviéndolo de la misma manera, y cuando veía que yo me rozaba más contra su mano introducía otro. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de sus acciones. Me estaba preparando para él. Solo él en un momento como este estaba siendo tan cuidadoso conmigo, rápidamente baje mis manos hacia su pantalón y quite el botón y el cierre liberando completamente su erección.

Desesperada por él tome su erección entre mis manos, cerró los ojos ante mi acto y en un suspiro dijo mi nombre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me posicione haciendo que rozara levemente su punta con mi entrada. Edward abrió los ojos de repente, sus verdes ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo.

Lentamente fui bajando sintiéndolo como se introducía en mí enviando calor a todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

Sus ojos estaba fijos en los míos, no podía haber sido de otra manera, en este momento podía sentir varias emociones arremolinándose en mi ser.

El dolor físico, ese ardor que sentía en mi intimidad no se comparaba en nada con la sensación de felicidad, de alivio que sentía en mi ser, al ver en su mirada todo ese amor que yo le correspondía de igual manera.

Sus manos se encargaron de que olvidara el dolor de mi intimidad sumergiéndome en sus delicadas caricias.

Lentamente iba subiendo y bajando, percatándome como su respiración se iba haciendo errática, como sus ojos se habían cerrado, permitiéndome observar cada una de sus sensuales muecas, sus manos sujetaban mi cadera enseñándome el ritmo que tenía que seguir.

El verlo tan excitado mientras nuestros cuerpos chocaban, era lo más excitante que pude ver visto, rápidamente un calor se acumuló en mi bajo vientre, podía sentir como un cosquilleo se hacía presente intimidad, él como el dolor iba desapareciendo dándole paso a aquella sensación tan maravillosa,

En pocos minutos ya me encontraba al igual que él, muy apenas podía respirar, mi cuerpo se quemaba y respiraba con la necesidad de enviar algo de ventilación a mis venas que hervían.

El calor de originábamos habían empañado completamente las ventanillas, haciendo que el bochornoso calor se sintiera más potente.

Un ruido comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sintiendo en mi pierna la vibración de su celular.

Edward y yo dejamos escapar una risita con la sensación que había causado. Saco su celular y lo dejo en asiento del copiloto, mientras sus labios se movían deliciosamente por mis pechos. Subía y bajaba desesperada por sensación, sentía que me venía en cualquier momento.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, me molesto por que parecía sacarme de mi ensoñación, Edward seguía sin hacerle caso, sus manos estaban fijas en mi cadera haciéndome que incrementara el ritmo, sus labios estaban en mis pechos, haciéndome que me olvidara del teléfono y volviera a entregarme de igual manera a él.

El celular volvió a sonar, haciendo que Edward se irguiera rápidamente gruñendo de fastidio.

Alcanzó el celular con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda me hacía retomar el movimiento sobre me acerque más a su cara dejándolo a centímetros de mi pechos, vio embobado mis pechos por unos segundos para después enfocarlos en el celular y contestar.

**Edward POV**

Cerré el teléfono y lo arroje en el asiento trasero del carro. Hace ya una hora que habíamos salido del hospital, era un poco temprano y decidimos ir un rato al bosque, a nuestro prado, pero no llegamos ahí, en cambio me había quedado estacionado en el comienzo del camino, en lo que pasaba la hora antes de ir a recoger a Tony a la escuela.

No supe como comenzó todo pero después los besos empezaron a subirse de tono, trataba de ir con cuidado, recién había salido Bella del hospital y necesitaba recuperarse, pero después de sentir sus manos frotando mi miembro sobre la tela del pantalón ya nada me importo.

Yo estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor mientras bella se encontraba sobre mí a ahorcajadas, subiendo y bajando, llevándome cada vez más cerca del mismo cielo, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, deje que pasara, pero al tercer intento de llamarme decidí contestar.

Bella subía y bajaba mientras yo contestaba el teléfono, podía ver como sus pechos subían y bajaban en mi cara tentándome a tomarlos con mi boca.

Jasper decía algo importante, mi parte aun racional me lo decía, pero por otro lado los excitantes movimientos de Bella me impedían poner la suficiente atención. Con todo el dolor del mundo le pedí que parara, después de dedicarme una mirada de que me iba a matar, dejo de moverse, pero no se separó en ningún momento de mí.

Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos una vez que la llamada finalizo. Aun mi miembro palpitaba de excitación por sentir el calor que emanaba de su cavidad. Ella solo me miro divertida antes de jalarme por los cabellos y acercándome a ella bruscamente y volviéndose a mover, esta vez con más rapidez. Los vidrios de mi carro estaban completamente empañados por lo caliente de nuestra agitada respiración, mis manos vagaban por toda la extensión de su espalda mientras mis labios estaban ocupados con su boca o sus senos.

Pronto la estrecha cavidad de Bella comenzó a convulsionar mandándome directo al mismísimo cielo.

* * *

**¿QUE TAL LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?**

**SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS, BUYAS, FELICITACIONES, JITOMATAZOS Y DEMAS.**

**BESOS.**

**y ESPERO LEERNOS PRONTO. NO TARDARE DEMACIADO LO JURO.**

**PASEN A LEER AMADO ENEMIGO. TAMBIEN ACTUALIZO HOY.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos! Ups, me tarde mucho...pero no les daré excusas, solo prometo intentar actualizar mas seguido. Ya estamos casi en la recta final. El capitulo esta corto, espero lo disfruten.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia esta basada en Montecristo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18**

**Tony POV**

—Señor Black y compañía—la voz del profesor fue como un silenciador inmediato de la guerra que se estaba dando en el salón de clases— vayan directamente a la oficina del Director. —dijo solemnemente mientras mis amigos y yo nos quedábamos paralizados viéndolo.

— ¡Pero fueron ellas las que empezaron! —me queje señalando a Nessie, mi compañera que desde que me acuerdo me ha hecho la vida imposible.

—No es verdad—dijo tranquilamente—fueron ustedes quienes comenzaron—La miré lo mas amenazante posible que pude. Yo había llegado tranquilamente al salón cuando unas bolitas de papel comenzaron a golpear mi cabeza y en cuanto me di cuenta de quien era comencé a aventarle también, poco tiempo después sus amigas se le unieron y con ellas mis amigos.

—He dicho que se van directamente a la oficina del Director—dijo el profesor con voz mas grave—y eso también va para ustedes señoritas—me regocije con la cara que puso Nessie.

Tome mi mochila y junto con los demás salimos del salón, estaba seguro que era un castigo seguro. Genial. Y hoy que quería salir temprano, quería ver a mi mamá. Mi papa me había dicho hoy en la mañana cuando me trajo a la escuela que se encontraba bien. Pero la quería ver con mis propios ojos.

Entramos a la oficina después de que la secretaría, que ya había sido avisada por el profesor, nos diera una mirada de desilusión. Caminamos todos juntos, como creyendo que de esa manera iba ser menos el regaño, o por lo menos se iba sentir menos.

—Muy bien señores—dijo el Director—no voy a perder tiempo en preguntar las razones de su comportamiento, así que me van a proporcionar el nombre de sus padres y teléfono para que vengan por ustedes, Comencemos por usted—me señaló el profesor—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Edward Anthony—le conteste

—Muy bien Edward—dijo mientras tomaba un papel y un lapicero— ¿Cuál es el nombre de su madre?

—Isabella Swan—le dije

— ¿Cuál es su numero?

—Es…—traté de hacer memoria—es 412 1573322, es el de mi casa y su celular es 4121106627. —el director dejó de escribir y tomó el teléfono, marco y espero en la línea un minuto

—tal parece que nadie esta en su casa— dijo mientras volvía a checar el papel volviendo a marcar —y trae apagado el celular—dijo después de unos segundos de haber marcado — ¿Cómo se llama su padre? —me preguntó una vez que colgó el teléfono. Me le quede mirando, mis amigos no sabían nada de mi nueva situación familiar y la verdad no me apetecía en absoluto que Jacob viniera recogerme.

—Jacob—dije—pero no me se su numero—el Director me miró sospechoso. Descolgó el teléfono.

—Señorita Luther—le hablo a su secretaría—podía traerme el expediente de Edward…—me miró.

—Edward Anthony Black Swan—le dije

—De Edward Anthony Black—colgó el teléfono. No tardó ni un solo minuto en entrar la secretaría con un folder color beige.

—Podría llamar al Entrenador Cullen—le dije al Director, pero mi voz se escucho suplicante, no quería que Jacob viniera por mi—él es amigo de la familia, el podría decirle a mi mama que venga por mi, seguramente esta con ella—el Director me miró extraño.

— ¿Por qué supone que el Entrenador esta con su madre? —Me miró confuso—el entrenador debe estar ahora mismo en las instalaciones, dando su clase.

—En realidad—intervino la secretaria—el entrenador llamó esta mañana para pedir el día, al parecer un familiar esta en el hospital.

— ¡Ve! —Le dije al director— esta con mi mamá, mi mama ayer tuvo un accidente, por eso no le contesta el celular.

—Y si tuvo un accidente—dijo el Director— ¿Cómo podría venir por usted? — me preguntó.

_Rayos, tiene razón_.

—El entrenador podría venir por mí—le dije.

—Me parece que no—me dijo—voy a llamar a su padre y es mi última palabra.

Abrió mi expediente y comenzó a marcar por el teléfono.

—Con el señor Jacob Black por favor…de parte del director de la Escuela de su hijo…gracias señorita—hubo un silencio, mientras yo rogaba que no contestara el teléfono—Buenas tardes señor Black…mire le llamo por la razón de que su hijo formó parte de un alboroto dentro del salón de clases, por lo que quedó suspendido tres días, podría hacer el favor de recogerlo, aquí le daremos todos los detalles…muy bien, aquí lo esperamos, que tenga buena tarde…—y colgó. —Su padre va venir por usted dentro de treinta minutos, espérelo a fuera y tenga—me entregó un papel doblado—es para su padre.

Caminé hacia fuera y me senté en una de las sillas. _¿Y ahora que iba hacer?_ Tenía que pensar en algo, yo no quería irme con Jacob.

**Edward POV**

—Espérame aquí en lo que voy por Tony—le dije a Bella mientras salía del auto. Habíamos esperado a Tony afuera pero no lo habíamos visto salir ni a él ni a ninguno de sus amigos.

Camine hacia donde se suponía que tendría su última clase, con el Ing. Zunno, tenía matemáticas la última hora, entré y ya no tenía alumnos.

— ¡Entrenador Cullen! —Me saludo en cuanto me vio—que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí, en que puedo ayudarlo.

—Estaba buscando a Tony—le dije— ¿lo ha visto?

—No entró a mi clase, al parecer fue castigado

— ¿Castigado? —le pregunté.

—Los muchachos me dijeron que él y sus amigos y unas muchachitas también fueron castigados—me dijo.

— ¿Y donde están? —le pregunté.

—En sus casas, el director llamó a sus padres—en cuanto dijo aquello me fui directamente a la oficina del Director. La secretaria se paró para detenerme pero yo entre directamente.

— ¡Entrenador Cullen!— se sobresaltó el director en cuanto entré— ¿Cómo esta su familiar? —me preguntó.

— ¿Dónde esta Tony? —le pregunté directamente

— ¿Quién? —me preguntó

—Edward Anthony Black—le dije—me dijeron que fue castigado

—A si… no se… en su casa supongo—me dijo con toda tranquilidad.

— ¿Supone? —le pregunté, la ansiedad recorría mi cuerpo, el solo pensar que estaba con Jacob me ponía demasiado intranquilo.

—Llamé a su padre para que viniera por él—me dijo, su gestó me decía que no comprendía. Respiré hondo, tenía unas ganas enormes de arrancarle la cabeza por cometer semejante estupidez. —El niño me pidió que lo llamara a usted pero…

— ¿Y por qué no lo hizo? —mi voz salió mas alto de lo que pretendía.

—No lo creí necesario—me dijo—la responsabilidad era de su padre no de usted.

—Le voy a decir esto, pero no por que necesite saberlo—le dije con dureza—si no porque no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy, el niño le dijo que me llamara por una razón—le dije—Jacob acaba de ser demandado por violencia intrafamiliar—sus ojos se abrieron como platos—su mama de Tony acaba de ser internada en el hospital por los golpes que recibió ayer por Jacob, yo estaba con ella cuidándola, por eso falté hoy.

—Yo no lo sabía entrenador, el niño no me dijo nada.

—Los paso uno por uno—le pregunté. Se quedó callado unos largos segundos.

—No en realidad

— ¿Esperaba que el niño dijera su situación familiar frente a sus demás compañeros? —le pregunte hirviendo de rabia. No me dijo nada—ruéguele a Dios que no le pase nada al niño, sino la responsabilidad caerá sobre su conciencia. —le dije, salí del instituto lo mas rápido que pude, entre al carro, Bella me miraba asustada.

— ¿Dónde esta Tony? —me preguntó asustada.

—Jacob vino por él. — y arranque el carro.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?**


	19. Desesperación

**Hola chicas y chicos!**

**Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Esta cortito porque ya nos acercamos al final.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer y está inspirado en Montecristo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19**

**Desesperación**

—¿Dónde está Tony?—le pregunte apenas contesto.

—¡Edward!—dijo en emoción fingida—¡Amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Déjate de estupideces—le dije conteniendo mi rabia—¿Dónde tienes a Tony?

—¿Crees que no me iba dar cuenta de tus trucos con mi empresa Edward?—me preguntó enojado—Quiero devuelta mis acciones y a Bella y después te daré a tu hijo.

—Puedes quedarte con tus malditas acciones—le grité—pero no tocas a Bella

—No hay trato Edward, la empresa y Bella son de mi propiedad y tu me has quitado mis propiedades, así que tenía que quitarte una propiedad a ti, quiero lo mío a cambio de lo tuyo.

—¡Te doy devuelta tu maldita empresa!—le grite exasperado por el celular, me encontraba en mi casa y Bella me miraba con los ojos llorosos y conteniendo los sollozos, Carlisle y Esme trataba de consolarla, mientras que Alice le acercaba un poco de comida para que comiera un poco, no quería que recayera después de lo sucedido. Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban en otro sillón solo observándome y Tanya y Jasper se encontraban parados en la esquina de la sala observando a Bella y a Alice respectivamente—Pero ni mi hijo ni Bella están a condición.

—Estas equivocado Edward, tú eres el que tiene que respetar mis condiciones si no quieres que le pase algo a tu hijo. Quiero mi empresa y a Bella devuelta, sino, Anthony dejará de existir, tienes 12 horas para decidirlo—y con eso dicho me colgó. Aventé el celular haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared.

4hrs. después

—¿Dónde esta Bella?—fue lo primero que pregunté cuando llegué a la casa, había salido con Jasper para visitar a un amigo de él, que nos ayudaría a localizar a Tony y para preparar los papeles para darle las acciones que habíamos adquirido a Jacob.

—Esta en su habitación—me dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a nosotros, miro detenidamente a Jasper, los miré raro, pareciera que se dijeran cosas con solo mirarse y eso se me hacia raro.

—¿Qué hay entre ustedes?—pregunté directo, en estos momentos no tenía ni la paciencia ni el humor para andarme con rodeos, Alice me miró un poco asustada mientras que Jasper me miraba un poco indeciso.

—Se que ahorita no estas de humor para nada Edward—comenzó hablar Jasper—Pero amo a tu hermana y la respeto, se ha convertido en la razón de mi existencia y te juró que la cuidaré con mi propia vida.—lo miré con toda la rabia que me embargaba en esos instantes, odiaba la situación en la que me encontraba, quería a mi hijo devuelta y por mas que pagaba a miles de hombres para que averiguaran donde se encontraba en éstos momentos nada mas no obtenía resultados, y luego llega Jasper y me dice que se ha enamorado de mi hermana. Mire a Alice que me miraba esperanzada, ya me había percatado de su comportamiento entre ellos, pero estaba mas ocupado pensando en como recuperar a mi hijo como para ponerme hacer suposiciones.

—Tienes razón—le dije después de que pude controlar un poco todos los sentimientos encontrados que me embargaban en ese instante—no tengo cabeza ahorita para estar pensando en esto, pero una sola lagrima de ella Jasper—lo amenace—tan sólo una lagrima y te juro que te castraré yo mismo con mis propias manos— Alice me miraba asustada mientras que Jasper me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nunca será mi intención hacerle algún daño—me dijo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella y mía, entre y en la cama estaba un pequeño bulto tapado completamente con todas las cobijas, me quede parado mirando la extraña quietud con la que dormía, normalmente Bella era de las que se movía mucho cuando dormía.

Me acerque y cuando estuve a un lado de la cama tome una de las cobijas para destapar un poco su rostro.

Bajo las cobijas solo encontré un par de almohadas, de repente un sentimiento de desesperación me invadió y corrí hacia el baño de la habitación para ver si se encontraba ahí y nada, volví hacia la habitación casi corriendo hacia la puerta, la respiración me faltaba, la sensación de rabia corría por mis venas más de lo que ya estaba, sentía que iba reventar, cuando iba abrir la puerta para salir a buscarla desesperadamente, mis vista periférica capto algo, me detuve y volví hacia la cama donde había un papel, lo tome:

_Lo siento Edward, él me quiere a mí, tendrás a nuestro hijo de vuelta contigo._

_Cuídalo mucho._

_Te amo._

_Bella._

Qué demonios le pasaba a Bella por la cabeza, no sabía cómo era capaz de pensar que me iba quedar como si nada, la amaba, amaba a nuestro hijo y encontraría la manera de tenerlos a los dos a salvo, como pudo pensar que me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como ese imbécil se quedaba con el amor de mi vida, con la madre de mi hijo. Tenía mucho coraje hacia Bella, haría que la perdiera de nuevo, y era lo último que quería. Baje corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Emmett! —le grité, apareció ante mis ojos en unos instantes.

—¿Qué paso? —me preguntó cuándo estuvo frente a mí.

—¡¿Cómo qué pasó? —le grité—¿Dónde está la seguridad que contrataste para Bella? —le pregunté furioso.

—Afuera, están vigilando la entrada—le sonreí ridículamente.

—¿En serio? —le dije con total ironía— ¡Y dime como rayos Bella pudo salir sin que nadie se enterara! —Abrió los ojos como platos— ¡ya no está en nuestra habitación, fue a entregarse al perro idiota ese! —Emmett se quedó sin saber que decir abría la boca pero no salía nada de ella— ¡¿Qué esperas? — le grité—¡Diles que salimos ahora mismo, vamos a ir a buscarla, estoy harto de que no me tengan respuesta, la vida de mi hijo y de Bella están en peligro y no parecen reaccionar ante eso! —Emmett desapareció y yo me dirigí hacia la salida, Alice y Esme habían llegado para ver porque gritaba y solo se quitaron de mi camino cuando Salí hecho el demonio.

—¡Espera Edward! —Me gritó Jasper desde la entrada, se acercó corriendo hacia mí, mi padre iba tras él—Tienes que calmarte, reaccionando así los vas a perder a los dos.

—¡Ocho horas! — Le grité, mi cuerpo temblaba de pura desesperación — ¡Tengo ocho horas para encontrarlos y quieres que me tranquilice! —la locura parecía adueñarse de mi ser, miles de ideas descabelladas cruzaban mi mente, atormentándome, desesperándome por querer a Bella y a Tony a mi lado, solo los quería a ellos de vuelta conmigo, quería escuchar sus risas, ver sus ojos, vivir para ellos, morir por ellos, los quería de vuelta.

—Hijo por favor hazle caso a Jasper—esta vez fue mi padre quien intervino, pude ver como mi madre estaba en la entrada mirándome preocupada.

—¡¿Y qué quieren que haga? —Les grité— ¡¿Que me quede aquí cruzado de brazos mientras que ese perro asqueroso se queda con mi mujer y mi hijo?

—La policía ya está haciendo lo suyo, ya están enterados, ellos los van a localizar, si intervienes vas a entorpecer—Dijo mi padre.

—¡Voy a matar a ese perro, es lo que voy a hacer!—les dije mientras me volvía hacia mi auto—no me importa lo que ustedes dig…—de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciéndome caer y todo se volvió negro.

000

El fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que despertara, abrí los ojos lentamente y me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando note que estaba oscuro, como resorte salí de la cama, corrí hacia abajo, la rabia volvía invadirme. Cuando termine de bajar por las escaleras me encontré con Alice, Esme y Rosalie en la sala, cuando llegue a ellas todas voltearon a verme, no necesite que dijeran palabra, sus rostros reflejaban todo, la tristeza en sus ojos era evidente.

—Lo siento Edward—dijo mi madre mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba, yo estaba completamente tieso, la rabia me consumía, _cómo me pudieron hacer esto_. Pensé.

Sentía que caí en un agujero oscuro, no podía hacer nada, no podía mover solo me dejaba caer a este foso sin fondo, nada que hacer, ni llorar, ni fuerzas para huir de este infierno.

Comencé a correr, lejos de ahí, corrí como si con correr pudiera dejar todo este dolor que sentía dentro, como si con cada paso que daba pudiera descargar todo este peso que no me dejaba respirar. Corrí sin parar porque sabía que si paraba el dolor me invadiría de nuevo, corrí con único objetivo, corrí para arrancarle la cabeza a aquel hombre que había destrozado toda mi vida, que había hecho añicos todo lo que amaba.

Quería hacerme añicos yo mismo, tenía mi mente nublada, yo que una vez me enorgullecí por ser razonable y maduro, ahora mi mente solo me daba soluciones descabelladas y violentas, _mátalo, mátalo_, era lo único que podía pensar.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**¿Qué creen que ha pasado con Bella y Tony?**


	20. Final

**DESCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER, LA HISTORIA SE BASA EN MOTECRISTO.**

"**HASTA LLEGAR A ENLOQUECER"**

**FINAL**

No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado así vagando, mi mente no daba a crédito lo que había ocurrido, es más, no quería saber qué es lo que había ocurrido. _¿No se suponía que era el bueno el que se quedaba con lo que amaba…no se suponía que tenía que vencer al malo?_

_¿Eres tú el bueno?_ Preguntó mi conciencia. Y tenía razón, No, yo no era el bueno de la historia, con mi sed de venganza había provocado tanto a Jacob que acabó destruyendo lo que más quería, lo que más amaba.

Las calles estaban oscuras cuando un Jeep pasó a mi lado.

—¡Edward! —Voltee para ver quién era, y me encontré con mi padre—Sube ya hijo, tenemos que irnos.

—¡Déjenme! —les grité, también ahí se encontraba Emmett y Jasper—¿No tienen suficiente con lo que han hecho?

—No es lo que piensas Edward—dijo Jasper—Tu familia está bien

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —le pregunte desesperado.

—Tony—me dijo Carlisle—Tony escapó, nunca lo tuvo Jacob, logró escaparse.

—¿Dónde está? —dije esperanzado, mientras me subía al Jeep.

—Con la familia de un amigo de él, está seguro, ya le puse seguridad. —Dijo Emmett

—¿Y Bella? —todos se quedaron callados ante mi pregunta.

—Debe seguir con Jacob—por fin hablo Jasper—pero ya sabemos dónde está, lo atraparemos Edward, lo haremos.

Las manos me temblaban de coraje, de rabia conforme pasaban los segundos, nos dirigíamos a una ciudad cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, según Jasper uno de sus contactos dijo que se encontraba ahí, la policía nos pisaba los talones, los cargos por violencia y secuestro ya la había levantado Jasper, por lo que ya había orden de aprensión contra Jacob, y contra Billy y Aro por complicidad.

El camino de terracería estaba completamente oscuro, solo lo alumbraban las luces del Jeep y de las camionetas de los policías. A lo lejos podía ver una cabaña, pareciera que nadie vivía ahí. Cuando estuvimos en frente los policías rápidamente se bajaron y rodearon la casa.

Dos policías, junto con Emmett y conmigo entramos a la casa, se encontraba completamente en tinieblas, todos estaba quieto, demasiado quieto, todos nos quedamos parados, conteniendo la respiración hasta que un crujido de una tabla nos alertó volteándonos todos hacia dónde provenía el ruido. Entonces la sombra salió a donde alumbraba la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Jacob estaba ahí, con una mano sujetando el cuello de Bella y con la otra le apuntaba con una pistola la cabeza.

—No se atrevan a moverse—dijo—o ella muere—el corazón se me paró al contemplar a Bella de aquella manera. Mi miraba con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas.

—Jacob, no tienes escapatoria, ríndete—trato de convencerlo Jasper.

Jacob emitió una sonrisa burlona, mientras dejaba de apuntar hacia la cabeza de Bella y apuntaba hacia Jasper.

—No me vengas con estupideces—le dijo, no se en que estaba pensando en ese momento, mas bien no estaba pensando, que me lanza hacia él, Jacob cayó hacia tras junto con Bella, la aparté de su agarre en cuanto pude.

—¡Emmett! —le grité rápidamente él la cogió y la saco de la cabaña. Jacob sin miramiento alguno, disparó hacia mi dirección. Ya me habían disparado una vez, siguió siendo igual de doloroso que aquella vez, pero esta vez no me desmaye, estaba vez no perdería lo que era mío. Me lance hacia Jacob, tratando de tirarlo, golpeaba su mejilla, su estómago, descargaba todo el odio, toda la rabia, todo aquel coraje que sentía, hasta sentí que varios brazos me quitaban.

—¡Basta! —gritaron varias voces a la vez, note como Jacob caía hacia el suelo, saliéndole sangre de la boca, sus ojos apenas se mantenía abiertos, los policías me miraron con reprobación mientras levantaban a Jacob, lo esposaban y lo cargaban hacia la patrulla. Yo corrí hacia afuera, un par de policías rodeaban a Bella, anotando todo lo que ella decía. Dos paramédicos se acercaron a mí, no escuchaba lo que decían, solo podía ver a Bella sonriéndome con sus ojos llorosos.

—Edward—me llamó Emmett—Billy ya fue detenido y Aro se mató antes de que lo agarraran, hubo más negocios ilícitos que le encontraron—sólo pude asentir— toma, alguien quiera hablar contigo— me dijo mientras me daba su celular, lo tomé y me lo puse en la oreja.

—Diga—dije en automático, mientras lo paramédicos me veían preocupados.

—Papá—su voz hizo que un alivió se sintiera por todo mi cuerpo. —Papá estoy bien, estoy con mi abuelita y Alice.

—Gracias Dios—sonreí, ya todo estaba en su lugar. Después todo se volvió oscuro, me deje llevar aliviado, ya nada le pasaría a mi familia, ellos estarían bien.

000

Los parpados me pesaban y un sonido insistente me molestaba, el dolor de cabeza se hacía más intenso, trate de abrí los ojos y una luz me cegaba, hasta que se adaptaron, la habitación blanca y el olor a esterilizante me dieron la pista de donde me encontraba.

Una cabellera marrón se encontraba a lado de mi brazo. Bella tenía su cabeza recargada en mi camilla, totalmente dormida, contemple su rostro perfecto, sus labios.

—¿Papá? —mis ojos se fueron hacia el otro lado, donde unos ojos verdes me observaban. Le sonreí. Sin esperármelo se lanzó arriba de mí abrazándome. Hice una mueca de dolor al percatarme donde había sido el balazo, a mi costado, en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba.

—Anthony—Gritó Bella—Bájate enseguida de tu padre—Tony me dedico una última sonrisa antes de bajarse de la cama.

—No me estaba haciendo daño—regañe a Bella—me encuentro bien—Bella me observo con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y con los ojos acuosos.

—Qué bueno que estas bien—me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, tomé su mano entre la mía.

—Nunca Isabella—le dije—Nunca vuelvas a irte de mí lado de esa manera, siempre te voy a cuidar, siempre.

—Lo prometo—dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

—Te amo—dije al fin.

—Yo también te amo—me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y sentí sus labios dulces sobre los míos, la tome entre mis brazos acercándola más a mí. Una pequeña risa hizo que nos separáramos, Tony nos veía con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja, Bella se sonrojo de inmediato.

—Pasado mañana te dan de alta—dijo Bella—te estas recuperando muy rápido.

—Soy fuerte como un roble—le dije. —Pronto estaremos en casa.

—¿Vamos a vivir juntos? —me preguntó Tony.

No le conteste, sino regresé mi mirada hacia Bella.

—Sé que tal vez debería esperar a por lo menos poder estar de pie—le dije—pero…Cásate conmigo Bella

Bella me miraba con un brillo en los ojos, mientras una sonrisa de apoderaba de ella.

—Dile que si mama—la apresuro Tony, Bella se sonrojó.

—Ándale—le dije divertido—di que sí.

—Sí—dijo al fin, se acercó a mí, y me regaló uno más de sus deliciosos besos.

Me sentía completo, por fin tenía a mi hijo y al amor de mi vida, y haría todo por ellos, toda mi vida.

FIN

**GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTE FIC…GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y REVIEWS.**


End file.
